


대도시의 그림자

by furem



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 변신자동차 또봇 | Tobot
Genre: AU, Lovecraftian, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furem/pseuds/furem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>또봇으로 호러 쓰는 데 맛들린 것 같습니다. 아컴 호러를 하다가 소재를 얻었습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘나쁜 놈들! 어린애들이 무슨 죄라고....’  
‘진정해. 이건 결국 우리들의 어리석음과 욕심이 불러온 괴물이었어. 우리가 같은 실수를 반복한다면 제2, 제3의.....’  
세모는 정지 버튼을 누르고 시계를 보았다. 이제 겨우 두 시간 지났다.  
뻔한 내용에 오글거릴망정 별 생각 없이 가볍게 볼 수 있다는 리뷰 때문에 고른 영화였는데 실패였다. 그렇게 간단히 정의가 승리하고 세상이 평화로워지는 이야기에 자신은 더 이상 감동은커녕 잠시의 몰입조차 할 수 없었다.  
그렇다고 지금 잠을 잘 수도 없었다. 밤 한 시 반이라 이 와중에도 몸은 졸음을 호소했지만 잘 수 없었다. 꿈을 꾸기 때문이었다.  
리모가 잔뜩 끓여놓고 나간 차에 손을 뻗었다가 마음을 바꾸고 커피를 탔다. 너 같은 애가 커피 너무 마시면 해롭다며 리모는 대신 홍차를 권했지만 스스로 느끼기에 잠은 역시 커피 쪽이 잘 쫓았다.  
‘그렇게 잔소리해봐야, 아빠도 아닌 사람이......’  
세모는 오른손으로 커피를 저으며 왼쪽 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 해보았다가 슬쩍 핥았다. 비릿한 맛이 났다.  
리모는 금속 센서가 충분히 예민하게 동작하려면 인공 피부 밖으로 미세하게 노출될 수밖에 없다고 설명했다. 아저씨 기술이 부족해서 미안하다고도 했다.  
그러나 세모는 손가락 빠는 버릇이 있는 것도 아니고 손에서 쇠맛 난다고 불평할 생각은 없었다. 이것이 정말 쇠맛이라면.  
고개를 젓고 커피를 마셨다. 그리고는 격투 게임을 켰다. 용사가 되어 세상을 위해 싸우는 RPG는 아까의 영화 같아서 더 이상 할 수 없었고 시뮬레이션은 취향에 맞지 않았다. 아무 생각 없이 시간을 보내는 데는 격투 게임이 제일 적당했다.  
이러면 리모가 싫어한다. 학교에서도 피곤하고 힘들다. 그래도 이제 세모는 혼자 있는 밤엔 잠들 수 없었다.  
지금도 네온 사인으로 흐려진 밤하늘에 별은 보이지 않을 것이다. 어둠도 빛도 아닌 멀건 하늘에 어둠이 흐르는 오늘 같은 밤이 오면 리모의 검은 밴에 시동이 걸렸다. 그러면 리모는 세모에게 절대 집안에서 나오지 말란 말만 하고 그 밴과 함께 사라졌다.  
그리고 세모는 기다렸다. 커피와 차를 마시고 내일 아침식사 준비를 하고. 그러면 대개 새벽 4시쯤엔 밴의 엔진 소리가 다시 들려왔다.  
부르르.  
세모는 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 방금 집이 울린 것 같았다.  
고아원에서도 가끔 있던 일이었다. 그럴 때면 아이들은 건물이 후진 나머지 무너지는 거라고 했고 원장 엄마는 멀리서 지진이 났을 뿐이라고 다독였다. 더 큰 아이들은 당장 안 무너지면 그만이라고 했다.  
이 아파트는 당장 무너질 만큼 낡지 않았다. 그러니 지진이면 좋겠다고 생각하며 세모는 거실에 있는 서랍장으로 달려갔다. 일반 가정집에 있기엔 지나치게 고풍스런 서랍장을 열자 자동권총이 나왔다. 그걸 꺼내들고 배운 대로 안전장치를 푼 뒤 주위를 둘러보았다.  
아직은 더 아무 조짐도 없다고 생각하려는 찰라 다시 한 번 아파트가 부르르 떨었다. 그리고 탁자 위에 있는 자신의 폰이 울었다.  
천천히, 현관과 베란다로부터 주의를 완전히 돌리지 않으려고 애쓰며 폰으로 다가갔다. 차가운 인상으로 억지로 웃으려 애쓰는 백발의 남성 사진이 떠 있었다.  
지금 가장 보고 싶은 얼굴로부터의 연락에 세모는 총을 한 손으로 옮기고 재빨리 전화를 받았다.  
“리모!”  
-잘 들어라, 서랍장 3다시 2에 보면 분무기가 있을 거다. 그걸 들고 서랍장 위로 올라가, 뭐든 나타나면 뿌려라. 바닥을 주의해.  
딸각 하고 끊기기도 전에 세모는 다시 서랍장으로 가서 세 번째 줄 둘째 칸 서랍을 열고 분무기를 꺼냈다. 농약용이라는 커다란 플라스틱 제품으로 꽉 차 있는지 묵직했다.  
서랍장 위에 올라가 총을 손 닿는 곳에 내려놓고 분무기를 언제라도 쏠 수 있도록 들었다. 그리고 현관 쪽을 주시했다.  
무기의 특성으로 보아 이번 상대는 부정형일 가능성이 높았다. 그렇다면 베란다보다는 현관에서 올 것이다. 리모의 펜타그라마를 뚫을 수 있다면.  
세모는 안이해지려는 자신을 다잡았다. 자신이 리모와 살게 된 건 벌써 2년째지만 적이 집으로 쳐들어올 수 있었던 건 이제까지 두 번뿐이었다. 그리고 리모의 주문을 뚫었던 두 번째 것은........  
베란다가 폭발했다.  
분무기를 놓치며 서랍장 위에 나뒹굴었다. 총이 바닥으로 굴러떨어지는 소리가 젖은 커튼을 펼치는 듯한 소리에 파묻혔다.  
분무기 역시 굴러떨어지려는 것을 간신히 움켜잡고 자세를 바로잡으며 베란다로부터 펼쳐지는 어둠을 노려보았다.  
날아왔는지, 벽을 타고 기어올라왔는지 알 수 없는 그것은 깨진 유리 위로 흐느적거리며 기어오며 손 같은 촉수를 내밀었다. 세모는 그것을 향해 분무기에 든 것을 뿌렸다.  
더러운 바닥에 물을 뿌렸을 때처럼 촉수가 흩어졌다. 세모는 분무기의 용량에 주의하며 계속 뿌렸다. 만약 이게 다 떨어지면, 허리춤의 짧은 단도는 저런 괴물 상대론 소용이 없을 것이다.  
당장 서랍장에 매달려 기어오르려는 부분, 바닥에 구물구물 깔리는 어둠 중에서도 유난히 짙고 두터워 곧 활동할 것 같은 부분을 계속 녹였다. 이대로 리모가 올 때까지 버티기만 하면 되었다.  
분무기는 확실히 가정용에 비해 분사력도 강했다. 그러나 1.8리터는 이런 괴물 상대로는 한참 부족했다.  
어둠은 점점 짙어지며 서랍장을 둘러싸는데 분무기 안쪽의 찰랑거리는 그림자는 이제 바닥을 향하고 있었다.  
세모는 숨을 들이쉬며 벨트에 끼운 단도의 촉감을 느꼈다. 처음에 총을 떨어뜨리지 않았다면 좀 나았을까?  
세모가 벽에 기대자 어둠이 서랍장 위로 기어오르기 시작했다. 저 속 어디에 뇌가 있는 건지 저것도 적이 궁지에 몰려가는 걸 느낀 모양이었다. 아니, 저것 입장에서 세모는 처음부터 적이 아니라 희생물이었다.  
세모는 단도를 뽑아 조금 남은 분무액으로 적셨다. 그리고 자신을 향해 덮쳐오는 나뭇가지 같기도 하고 거미줄 같기도 한 덩굴손에 분무기를 열고 던져버렸다.  
모닥불 위의 종이처럼 사그라든 것도 잠시, 곧 어둠이 태세를 재정비하기 시작했다. 세모는 단도를 움켜쥐고 이게 몇 번째인지도 모르게 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“엎드려, 아니, 누워!”  
세모가 단도를 언제라도 위로 뻗을 수 있게 눕자 거실 가득 경기관총 소리가 울렸다.  
내려다볼 수는 없었지만 어둠이 다시 가라앉아가는 게 느껴졌다. 그리고 물 뿌리는 소리, 치익 하는 소리 끝에 조용해졌다.  
세모는 자리에서 일어났다. 이번에도 누운 채 단도를 휘둘러야 하는 일은 일어나지 않았다. 그리고 뚜벅거리는 워커화 소리가 달려왔다.  
“세모야, 괜찮니?”  
“예!”  
세모는 달려와 두 팔을 벌리는 리모를 마주 끌어안았다. 오늘도 검은 피냄새와 기름 탄 내, 화약 냄새에 전 등산복에 얼굴을 파묻자 리모의 심장이 제대로 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 거칠던 숨소리가 점차 안도하고 가라앉아가는 것도.  
“잘 버텼구나.”  
리모가 먼저 몸을 떼고 세모를 내려다보았다. 그리고는 자기 옷에 묻어있던 것들이 세모의 옷과 얼굴에 옮겨 붙은 걸 보고 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“빨리 씻어라.”  
“예.”  
세모는 군말없이 욕실로 달려갔다. 자기가 씻고 옷을 갈아입는 동안 무기를 정리하고 이사 준비를 하는 건 리모의 몫이었다. 리모한테 힘든 일을 떠맡기는 게 편치 않았지만 결국 빨리 씻어야 늦지 않게 나가서 지체되지 않을 수 있었다.  
그렇다고 씻을 필요 없게 처음부터 끌어안지 말까? 그러려고도 해봤다. 그러나 언제나 불가능했다. 꼭 집이 공격당하지 않아도 언제나 새벽에 피 묻고 지친 모습으로 들어오는 리모를 보면 그런 결심 생각나지도 않았다.  
다 씻고 따뜻한 외출복으로 갈아입고 나와보니 이미 짐가방들이 쌓여있고 서랍장도 바퀴 판 위에 올려져 있었다. 애초 들고 들어온 살림이 적으니 나갈 때도 그러했다.  
세모는 자기 소지품 중에 빠진 게 있나 살피고 짐가방들을 현관으로 옮겼다.  
밤의 괴물들은 거의 흔적을 남기지 않았다. 오늘 밤 쳐들어온 이것도 시체 같은 건 남지 않았다. 베란다가 박살났는데 밖이 조용한 걸로 봐서 소리도 거의 지워진 것 같았다.  
그래도 유리 깨지는 소리, 기관총 소리를 내 놓고 주위의 아무도 모르기를 바라는 건 도둑놈 심보일 뿐이었다. 지금 바닥을 봐도 괴물의 피와 시체는 없지만 기관총이 낸 총알구멍은 뽕뽕 뚫려있었다.  
혹시 탄피가 바닥에 남았는지 확인하고 서랍장이 올라간 바퀴 판을 밀었다. 이게 제일 무겁고 커서 다루기 힘들었다.  
엘리베이터에 장을 밀어넣고 1층을 눌렀다. 리모는 범죄의 흔적으로 보일 수 있는 탄피, 핏자국 등을 남기는 것은 극도로 경계하면서 가져가는 짐 쪽은 부딪치건 긁히건 불량한 이삿짐센터만큼이나 무시했다. 그래서 원래는 꽤 비싼 골동품이었다던 서랍장은 지금은 흠집투성이가 되어있었다. 얼마 안 되는 다른 살림중에도 유리나 도자기는 자료 수집용 유리병뿐이고 다 제로 안에 보관되어 있었다.  
세모는 조심스럽게 부딪치지 않도록 서랍장을 밀고 아파트 현관으로 나왔다. 역시 제로는 현관 바로 앞에 시동도 끄지 않고 정차해 있었다.  
[안도. 무사해서 다행입니다, 세모.]  
“그래. 제로도 무사해서 다행이야.”  
밴의 뒷문이 자동으로 열리고, 보통의 밴에는 없는 넓은 판 모양 구조물이 밀려나왔다. 세모는 그것이 만든 빗면을 이용해 서랍장을 밀어올렸다.  
“오늘 리모는 어땠어? 다치지 않았어?”  
[응답. 타박상이 등과 오른쪽 다리에 있을 것으로 예상됩니다. 다행히 자상, 절상은 없습니다.]  
“그래.”  
그만하면 준수하다. 세모는 안도하며 나머지 짐을 가지러 다시 집으로 올라갔다.  
되도록 한 번에 다 가져가려고 캐리어 넷을 한꺼번에 밀고 있는데 리모도 욕실에서 나왔다. 보통의 외출복으로 갈아입은 말끔한 모습으로 한 손엔 커다란 검은 비닐 쓰레기봉지를 끌고 있었다.  
“준비 다 했니?”  
“예. 가요, 리모.”  
피 묻은 등산복과 탄피, 걸레 등을 우겨넣은 봉지를 한 손에 쥐고 다른 손으로 가장 큰 캐리어를 밀며 리모가 앞장섰다. 세모는 남은 셋을 밀며 그 뒤를 따랐다.  
“미안하다.”  
엘리베이터에 타며 리모가 말했다.  
“다 무찌른 줄 알고 돌아오고 있었는데, 내가 너무 날뛰었는지 다른 놈 눈에 띄었나봐. 대도시에선 괴물도 약아져서 적의 본진을 터는 게 승리라고 아는 거지. 조용히 제로 뒤를 미행하다가, 그렇게 생긴 주제에 굉장히 빨라서 아파트 도착하자마자 날 앞질러 날아오르더구나. 다음엔 좀 저층을 구해봐야겠다. 그랬으면 들어가기 전에 제로가 잡을 수도 있고, 정 안 되면 계단 뛰어오를 시간 아껴서 내가 베란다로 뛰어들 수도 있었을 거고.....”  
“저는 괜찮았어요.”  
세모는 최대한 웃으면서 대꾸했다.  
“리모는 괜찮아요? 다친 데 없어요?”  
“그래. 난 멀쩡하고 운전도 제로가 할 거니까 걱정 마라. 너야말로 내일 학교 가는 데 문제 없게 차 속에서라도 좀 자 둬라.”  
“예.”  
리모는 세모가 단 하루라도 결석하거나 지각하는 일이 없도록 최선을 다했다. 세모도 그런 리모를 실망시키고 싶지 않아서 학교 일정엔 성실하려고 노력했다.  
제로에 짐들을 마저 싣고 두 사람도 올라타자 제로가 출발했다.  
뒷좌석에 웅크리고 누워 세모는 잠을 청했다.  
좁고 흔들리지만 이 차는 제로였다. 바로 앞좌석엔 리모도 있었다. 이제는 꿈을 두려워할 필요 없이 잘 수 있었다.

 

이따금 아슬아슬하게 지각을 면하고 교실에 뛰어드는 학생이 세모 혼자만은 아니었다. 게다가 담임은 세모가 입양된 고아라는 이유로 조금쯤 불량하게 굴어야 정상이라고 단정짓는 듯했다. 만약 세모가 반장처럼 늘 일찍 들어와 단정하게 예습복습에 전념했더라면 도리어 이상하게 여기고 탐색했을지도 모를 일이었다.  
지금처럼 가끔 지각 직전에 들어오고 숙제를 빼먹기도 하고, 그러면서도 일진과 어울리거나 하는 큰 사고는 안 치며 중간 정도 성적을 유지하는 것이 자신에 대한 교사들의 관심을 최대한 줄이는 길이었다.  
세모는 자리에 앉아 오늘까지 해야 할 숙제를 체크했다. 세모의 책과 공책, 자습서 등은 전부 학교의 사물함에 있고 숙제도 항상 학교 도서관에서 했다. 그러다보니 받은 당일 해치우기엔 분량이 많거나 하면 본의 아니게 빼먹을 수밖에 없었다.  
“세모야.”  
막 국어 숙제를 기억해내고 낭패하는 순간 딩요가 말을 걸어왔다. 세모에게 먼저 말 거는 몇 안 되는 아이 중 하나로 평소엔 목소리 크고 괄괄하지만 세모 앞에선 눈에 띄게 부드러워지곤 했다.  
“혹시 이번 주 토요일에 시간 돼?”  
고개를 들었다가 세모는 딩요의 옷 왼쪽 가슴에 달린 검은 리본을 발견했다.  
“누가 돌아가셨어?”  
“응?”  
딩요가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다가 새침한 표정을 했다.  
“훤빈 오빠 때문에. 알잖아.”  
물론 세모도 훤빈 정도는 알고 있었다. 톱스타 훤빈. 한류스타 훤빈. 어딜 가나 그를 추모하는 이들로 물결쳤고 데뷔 때부터 죽기 직전까지 그가 나온 모든 영화와 광고와 드라마가 하루 종일 안방극장을 점령했다. 심지어 훤빈을 따라가겠다며 몇몇 여학생들이 벌인 자살 소동마저도 사람들을 진정시키지는 못했다.  
그러고보니 어젠가 그저껜가 학교에서 검은 리본 달지 말라고 담임이 잔소리했던 것이 생각이 났다. 둘러보니 딩요 말고도 상당수의 여학생이 당당히 달고 있었다.  
“아무튼, 시간 있으면 같이 영화보러 안 갈래?”  
세모는 거절하려고 했다. 이번주는 특히 갑자기 이사했으니 무척 바쁠 것이다. 리모는 어른이 알아서 할 일이니 넌 학교에서 편하게 공부하다 느지막이 오는 게 돕는 거라고 했지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 청소도 하고 무기 정리도 하고 밥도 하고 싶었다. 하물며 공부도 아니고 놀다 늦게 들어가다니 있을 수 없었다.  
“‘연인의 바다’ 보러 가려는 거지. 그치?”  
갑자기 끼어든 유진이를 보고 세모는 입을 다물었다.  
“그래, 그거다. 왜? 어쩔래?”  
단짝인 줄 알았는데 싸우기라도 했는지 두 사람 사이 공기가 심상치 않았다. 세모는 당황했다.  
“세모랑 갈 거니까 신경 끄시지, 배신자.”  
“뭐?”  
막 유진이가 이를 드러내는데 교실 문이 드르륵 열렸다. 두 여자애는 재빨리 자리로 돌아갔다.  
담임이 들어와 교실 안을 대충 둘러보고는 조회를 시작했다. 별다를 것 없는 잔소리를 흘려넘기며 세모는 딩요에게 어떻게 거절해야 좋을지, 국어 숙제는 어떻게 해야 좋을지 고민했다. 그러고 있는데 앞자리에서 ‘권세모’라고 적힌 쪽지가 넘어왔다.  
‘제발 같이 가 줘. ㅠㅠ 응? 숙제 내가 보여줄게.’  
딩요는 정말 수단이 좋은 아이였다.


	2. Chapter 2

리모의 부모는 일찍 돌아가신 대신 외아들이 적당히 굴리기만 해도 먹고 사는 데는 지장 없을 만한 돈과 부동산을 남겨주셨다. 그리고 부인은 거액의 생명보험금을 남겼다.  
사람은 떠나고 돈만 남았다.  
거실에서 마법서를 뒤지다 말고 벽에 걸린 사진을 보았다. 사진 찍는 걸 좋아하는 아버지 때문에 대학 가서 찍었던 가족 사진, 결혼 사진, 결혼 후 네 사람이 찍은 사진, 도운네 부부와 함께 찍은 사진 등이 가득 걸려 있었다.  
전부 사라졌다. 전부 사라지고 돈과 고철 로봇과 자신만 남았다.  
마침내 목적했던 책을 찾아내고는 표지의 마크를 노려보았다. 치매 기 있던 헌책방 주인은 바다뱀 무늬라고 했고 애초 이걸 소개해준 마술사는 바다에서 떠오르는 달이라고 설명했다.  
뭐건 간에 상관없었다. 자신이 겪은 것을 이것들도 겪어야 했다. 악몽과 공포에 사로잡혀 하나하나 죽어 없어져야 했다. 너희들도 악몽을 꾸게 될 거라고, 그게 바로 나라고 가르쳐주어야 했다. 공포와 광기의 주인이라는 것들이 공포에 미쳐 울부짖게 해주어야 했다.  
그날, 그 끔찍한 밤이 없었더라면. 이라고 자신만큼이나 그것들도 후회하기 전까지는 쉴 수 없었다.  
마법서와 서류가방을 들고 리모는 집을 나왔다. 그 밤 이전까지 부인과 살던 집 안에선 최대한 마법과 괴물 사냥과 관련된 일을 피했다.  
물론 실용적인 이유도 있었다. 어젯밤처럼 갑자기 ‘집’이 습격당할 때, 월세로 빌리거나 하룻밤 투숙했던 호텔에서 재빨리 이동해 안전한 개인 소유의 단독주택으로 피신할 수 있으니까. 이 집은 최대한 안정하고 평범한 장소로 남아야 했다.  
차고에서 기다리던 제로에 짐을 싣고 차를 변두리로 몰았다. 적당히 인적 없고 조용한 장소에 세우고 제로 안에서 의식을 치르는 것이 가장 편리하고 안전했다.  
원두막이 보이는 수박밭 곁에 차를 세우고 뒷좌석을 접어 자리를 만들었다. 제로는 보통의 밴보다 좌석 배치가 훨씬 유연하게 개조되어 있었다.  
자리 위에 가방에서 꺼낸 검은 목판을 깔고 분필로 기호를 그리고 그 위에 휴대용 향로를 정해진 순서대로 흔들었다. 그리고 그 위에 검은 벨벳을 펼친 뒤 책을 꺼내 위에 얹었다. 모든 동작이 괴상하고 어지러워 보이지만 그 중 무의미한 것은 하나도 없었다.  
준비를 마치고 책을 펼치기에 앞서 리모는 짧게 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
이전에는 이보다 훨씬 엉성하게 준비하고도 덥석덥석 책을 읽고 주문을 써댔다. 그러다 미쳐버린다 해도 아쉬울 게 없었다. 지금이라고 해서 미치지 않은 것도 아니고.  
그러나 이젠 달라졌다. 자신이 미쳐버리거나 도운처럼 사라지면, 세모는 보호자 하나 없이 이 미친 세상에 남게 된다. 최악의 경우 자신이 스스로 괴물이 되어 가장 가까이 있는 어린 것으로 허기를 달래려 들 수도 있었다.  
‘역시 입양하지 말았어야 하나.’  
한 번 이쪽에 발을 들여놓은 사람이 이전으로 돌아가는 것은 불가능했다. 세모 같은 어린애라 해도 예외는 될 수 없었다. 쓸데없는 상념을 치우기 위해 리모는 정좌하고 두 눈을 감았다. 그리고 이제 읽을 책의 내용, 읽음으로써 자신이 받을 영향과 세상이 받을 영향을 예상하고 대비했다.  
적어도 이쪽 방면에 있어서는, 독서는 책이 독자에게 마법을 거는 과정이자 그 마법의 영향을 받은 독자가 다시 세상에 마법을 거는 과정이었다. 따라서 책이 독자를 통해 마법을 거느냐, 독자가 책을 이용해 마법을 거느냐가 독서의 결과를 가르게 되었다.  
아무리 강력한 마법을 얻더라도 독자인 리모가 거기 휘둘려버리면 그저 세상에 고삐 풀린 작은 괴물 하나를 풀어놓는 결과가 될 수밖에 없었다.  
리모는 정신을 집중하고 한 자 한 자 읽어내려갔다. 흘러드는 정보 중 무엇을 기억하고 무엇을 잊어버릴지, 무엇을 기억하되 따르지는 않을지 매순간 분류하며. 성공하면 지금 대도시에 번지고 있는 검푸른 어둠이 어디서 오는지 알 방도를 얻을 것이다. 실패하면 또 일단 브랜디의 힘을 빌려 뭘 읽었는지 잊으려고 애쓰다 기절한 채로 제로에 실려 집에 돌아가게 될 것이다.  
아니면, 책을 펼치기 전의 준비가 부족했다면 그 어둠 쪽에서 먼저 리모를 찾아내 다가올 것이다.

 

“그래서요, 소지품 검사는 훤빈 때문에 한 거라고요.”  
두리가 입 안 가득 한과를 물고도 하나 더 입에 넣으며 투덜거렸다.  
“그 리본 달면 다 뛰어내리기라도 하나, 그 전에 왜 남자애들까지 다 하는 거야, 그리고 ‘용감한 축구공’이 훤빈이랑 무슨 상관이라고......”  
“만화책은 집에서 보지 뭐하러 학교까지 가져가니.”  
도운이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그래서 만화책은 언제 돌려주신다니?”  
“반성문 써오면 돌려주신대요.”  
훤빈 여파에 휩쓸린 불똥이라고는 해도 만화책 압수에 대해 두리가 너무 당당하게 투덜거려 도운은 기분이 편치 않았다. 자기가 애들을 너무 놓아 기른 것인지 걱정도 되었다.  
“그럼 빨리 써야겠구나. 쓰고 아빠도 보여주렴.”  
“예?”  
“불량한 내용이 아닌 한 보는 건 문제 없다고 했었지. 하지만 교칙을 어기고 수업에 방해될 정도로 보는 건 잘못이야. 아주 아빠 거 선생님 거 따로 쓰라고 할까?”  
두리는 벌떡 일어나 방으로 달려갔다. 그 꼴을 보고 피식 웃던 하나가 자기도 일어났다.  
“그럼 저도 들어가서 공부할게요.”  
“그래라.”  
하나도 들어가자 도운은 TV채널을 코미디에서 뉴스로 돌렸다.  
습관적인 행동일 뿐 흥미 있는 내용은 없었다. 늘 비슷한 정치 소식, 경제 소식에 이어 자살 기도 사건을 두고 사회 병리 현상이 어쩌고 할 때쯤 되어서는 접시 치우고 설거지나 해야겠다고 생각했다. 그때 화면에 자살 기도 현장이라면서 검푸른 바다 위로 솟은 절벽이 비쳤다.  
-......’연인의 바다’ 촬영장소이기도 한 이곳은 천혜의 절경으로 학생들은 일부러 여기까지 찾아와.....  
도운은 접시를 움켜쥐었다.  
바닷물 아래 검게 일렁이는 무언가가 있었다.  
물결에 맞춰 흔들리며 숨어있지만 바닷물이 차오름에 따라 점차 같이 차오르며 모습을 드러내려 하고 있었다.  
서늘한 바다 내음이 코밑까지 차올랐다. 짜고 비릿한 어둠 속에서 부인의 비명 소리가 자신을 불렀다.  
갑자기 시끄러운 잡음이 뇌리를 문질렀다. 정신차려 보니 TV화면이 노이즈로 가득 차 있었다.  
도운은 리모컨을 들어 TV를 껐다. 정신을 가다듬으려고 눈을 깜박이다가 눈물이 흘러내린 것을 깨달았다.  
눈물을 닦아내고 얼굴을 두 손으로 찰싹찰싹 때렸다. 그리고는 부엌으로 달려가 얼굴을 박박 문질러 씻었다.  
잘못 본 거였다. 절대로, 절대로 본 적 있는 그것이 아니었다. 부인과 리모 부부를 삼켜버린 그 어둠이 TV 같은 데 비칠 리가 없었다.  
얼굴을 닦고 정비실로 갔다. 엑스와 구석에 숨겨둔 와이가 있었다.  
잊고 살려고 노력해왔다. 하나와 두리가 혹시라도 그날을 기억해낼까봐 전전긍긍하며. 거의 잊을 수 있을 줄 알았다.  
착각이었던 적도 있었다. 그냥 평범한 영상이나 사진을 잘못 보고 공포에 질렸다가 정신을 차리고 애써 아무렇지도 않은 척 웃으며 억지로 안도하면 그걸로 끝이었다.  
도운은 깊게 심호흡했다. 이번엔 착각이 아니었다. 착각과 진짜 정도는 구분할 수 있었다. 이건 착각할 수 있는 감각이 아니었다.  
과연 또봇이 그런 것 상대로 하나와 두리를 지킬 수 있을까? 그날 흔적도 없이 사라진 건 제로도 리모 부부와 마찬가지였다.  
DNA로 겨우 신원을 확인한 부인, 실종으로 처리된 리모 부부. 하나와 두리가 무사히 발견되어 보육원에 가 있던 건 기적이라고밖에 할 수 없었다. 그렇기에 어떻게 해서든 그애들을 지킬 방도를 마련해야 했다.  
경찰이나 공권력에도 호소할 수 없는 위협을 상대로 떠올릴 수 있는 건 결국 또봇뿐이었다.  
“엑스, 와이.”  
도운이 떨리는 목소리로 또봇들에게 말을 걸었다.  
“너희들이 하나와 두리를 지켜줘야 한다. 무슨 일이 있어도.”

 

흥신소에서 나와 검은 밴을 타고 사라지는 남자에게 흥미를 갖는 사람이 있다면 그건 분명 어지간히 할 일이 없거나 어지간히 뒤가 구린 사람일 것이다. 그렇게 판단한 리모는 신중하게 제로를 인적 없는 길목으로 몰았다.  
상대는 미행에 서툴렀다. 운전도 거친 건지 서투른 건지 알 수 없었고 미행을 감추기 위한 테크닉도 매뉴얼을 답습한 듯 뻔해서 ‘나 댁을 미행중이야.’라고 써 붙인 것 같았다. 이건 그냥 미끼고 다른 적이 접근중인 모양이었다.  
[반론. 하지만 절 따라오는 다른 차나 존재가 보이지 않습니다.]  
“형태 없는 종자가 날 미행해 세모까지 위험하게 만든 주제에 잔말이 많다.”  
리모는 밴의 옆좌석 아래 놓아둔 경기관총을 의식하며 속도를 줄였다. 말은 그렇게 했지만 지금은 낮이고 날씨도 화창했다. 형태 없는 종자를 비롯한 어둠의 괴물이 숨기에 적당한 환경이 아니었다.  
때가 되었다 싶자 리모는 제로를 틀어 길을 막고 멈춰섰다. 그리고는 한 손으로 차창을 내리며 다른 손으로 수제 수류탄을 쥐었다.  
미행 차량도 멈춰섰다. 그리고는 잠시 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 제로의 네비게이션 화면에도 여전히 아무런 이형생물이 감지되지 않았다.  
[보고. 저 차 안엔 사람 한 명이 타고 있습니다. 체격으로 보아 여자로 추정됩니다.]  
이 일을 한두 번만 해도 여자라고 방심하는 버릇은 고치게 된다. 하지만 지나치게 허술한 점이 마음에 걸려 주저할 때였다.  
“경찰입니다! 잠깐 내려주세요.”  
차에서 내린 건 방금의 외침이 아니었으면 그냥 길 가는 아가씨 1로 보였을 젊은 여성이었다. 경찰 수첩을 들고 있는 모습조차 수사 드라마 흉내 같았다. 리모는 수류탄을 내려놓고 제로에서 내렸다.  
“무슨 일입니까?”  
최대한 어리둥절한 일반인 흉내를 내면서 묻자 상대가 당황했다.  
“어?”  
리모가 참을성 있게 기다리는 동안 상대는 리모를 빤히 쳐다보더니 사진을 하나 꺼내들고 우거지상을 했다.  
“사람 잘못 본 겁니까.”  
“..........죄송합니다..........”  
짜증에 약간의 호기심이 더해져서 리모는 상대에게 다가가 사진을 보려 했다.  
“아, 안 돼요. 참고인 사진이라고요.”  
울 것 같던 표정을 바로하고 상대가 얼른 사진을 집어넣으려 했다.  
“흥신소에서부터 따라오셨지요? 그렇다면 잘못 본 누군가도 저처럼 거기 드나들었을 가능성이 있다는 건데 혹시 제 눈에 띄었을 수도 있지 않겠습니까?”  
그럴싸하다고 생각했는지 경찰은 사진을 도로 꺼내 보여주었다. 마른 체격에 백발인 노인이었다.  
“나올 때 얼굴을 가리고 나오셔서, 머리만 보고 착각했어요. 죄송합니다.”  
“어두운 실내에서 갑자기 나오면서 햇볕 좀 가린다고 불법은 아니죠.”  
순순히 사과하는 데다 짜증부리기도 그렇고 실제로 남들에게 혼선을 주기 위해 염색을 안 하고 다니는 것이기 때문에 그냥 그렇게만 말했다.  
“일주일 전 흥신소 문앞에서 마주친 적이 있습니다. 혼자였고 별다른 기색은 느끼지 못했습니다.”  
“그게 몇 시쯤이었어요?”  
“오후 3시였습니다.”  
수첩을 들여다보던 경찰의 표정이 갑자기 밝아졌다.  
“감사합니다!”  
“저, 증언 같은 걸 정식으로 할 마음은 없습니다만.....”  
“괜찮아요, 어차피 가닥만 잡으면 될 일이라, 자세한 건 말 못하지만 아무튼 도움이 됐어요. 감사해요!”  
경찰은 후다닥 자기 차로 돌아가더니 당장 어디 박을 기세로 유턴해서 가버렸다.  
부디 사고 안 치고 무사히 돌아가 사건을 해결하기를, 그리고 일주일 전에 그냥 스친 사람까지 기억해두고 미행에도 능숙하게 대처하는 젊은 백발 남자에 대해서는 까맣게 잊어버리기를 기원하며 리모는 제로에 타고 목적지를 고속도로 톨게이트로 정했다.  
어제 저녁 뉴스에 비친 화면을 두고 착시현상이니 방송사고니 하고들 있지만 정말 그 자리에 뭔가 있다고 떠드는 호사가들이 몰려가는 것은 어쩔 수 없을 것이다. 지금 가면 자신도 그런 호사가 중 한 사람으로 보일 것이다.  
흥신소에 그 뉴스의 PD와 촬영기자에 대해 조사 의뢰를 해놓긴 했지만 그들은 정말 우연히 그런 광경을 찍어 방송했을 수도 있었다. 직접 가서 조사하는 게 제일이었다.

 

평소대로 아이들을 학교에 보내고 도운은 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
지금의 평온과 행복이 그 날을 잊고 살려고 노력한 결과라는 자각은 있었다. 그러나 그 심연 쪽에서 포기하지 않고 자신을 쫓아오는 거라면, 적어도 아이들에게 피해가 가지 않게 자기 선에서 일이 끝나야 했다.  
‘출장 다녀온다. 저녁은 너희들끼리 알아서 먹으렴.’ 이라고 쪽지를 써 놓고 엑스에 올랐다. 그리고는 네비게이션에 어제 본 그 바닷가의 주소를 입력했다.  
구체적인 주소와 위치를 알아내는 건 아주 쉬웠다. 어제 저녁 뉴스의 ‘방송사고’ 전부터 연예계 소식으로는 이미 널리 알려져 있었던 덕분이었다.  
그런 것치곤 방송 중 화면에 이상한 것이 비치고 수신이 일시 끊겼던 것에 대해서는 거의 소동이 나지 않았다. 공영방송에서 전파 송수신 하나 제대로 못 한다고 비난하는 이들이 좀 있을 뿐 ‘바다에 이상한 것이 숨어있었다.’라든지 ‘보던 사람들이 공포로 발작했다.’ 같은 이야기는 오컬티스트나 호사가들의 잡담 정도로 치부될 뿐이었다.  
놀랄 일은 아니었다. 자신도, 그날 아침까지만 해도 그런 이야기 귓등으로도 안 들었을 테니까.  
운전을 자동으로 돌리고 도운은 창 밖을 바라보았다. 날씨가 흐려서인지 평범하게 거리를 오가는 사람들마저 음울하고 힘없어 보였다.  
운전자가 감상에 젖어 넋 놓고 있어도 엑스는 부드럽게 시내를 빠져나가 고속도로로 진입했다.  
자신이 만들었지만 이 성능에는 감탄하게 된다. 그럼에도 도운은 원래 생각대로 이 꿈의 자동차를 학계에 발표하기는커녕 아이들에게 보여줄 용기도 내지 못했다. 사실은 이렇게 다시 만드는 것도 많은 용기를 필요로 했다.  
리모가 살아서 곁에 있었다면 달라졌을까?  
그날 이후 정신 똑바로 차리고 생각을 현실에 잡아매두는 것의 중요성을 늘 되새겨왔음에도 도운의 생각은 자꾸만 그날로 돌아갔다. 제로의 시험가동이 성공하고 프리젠테이션 날짜까지 잡혔던 그날 밤으로.

부인과 하나두리의 견학을 허락해준 건 리모에 대한 약간의 심술도 있었다. 연구팀 안에서 커플이 되고 결혼도 하고, 어느새 산휴를 앞둔 부인과 함께 거의 주위의 솔로들을 죄다 염장사시킬 기세인 그를 보고 있노라면 자신도 옆구리가 시려오곤 했던 것이다.  
다행히 하나와 두리는 네 살짜리들 치고는 얌전했고 연구실도 번잡한 작업은 다 끝난 뒤였기 때문에 위험하거나 민감한 문제는 일어나지 않았다. 제로를 보고 감탄하고, 엑스 와이의 마인드코어도 보고, 저녁이 되어 그만 퇴근해야겠다고 생각할 때까지는.  
제로가 화재 경보를 알려올 때까지는.  
연구소 지하였다. 연구소의 시큐리티 시스템 일부에 엑세스할 수 있었던 제로는 곧바로 전 건물에 대피하라고 전했다. 화재 규모가 심각해 소화기 정도론 진화가 불가능하다면서. 119에 신고도 자동으로 했다.  
하나와 두리는 도운 곁에 있었다. 그러나 아이들 엄마가 보이지 않았다.  
사람들을 대피시키면서 하나와 두리는 노교수님과 함께 먼저 건물 밖으로 나가게 했다. 그리고 자신은 리모와 함께 부인들을 찾았다.  
엘리베이터 대신 계단을 타고 내려가며 핸드폰으로 연락해보았다. 한참 만에야 받는 걸 그쪽도 탈출하느라 경황이 없어서라고 생각하며 연결음이 들리자마자 어디냐고 외쳤다.  
-모르겠어. 여기 좀 이상해.  
불 난 건물 안에 있는 사람치고는 이상하게 조용조용한 목소리였다.  
-연구소 안에 아쿠아리움 같은 거 있었어?  
처음 든 생각은 자신이 잘못 들었다는 생각이었고 두 번째로 든 생각은 부인이 가스라도 마시고 제정신이 아니라는 생각이었다. 전화기를 귀에 댄 채 리모를 쳐다보았다.  
“조금만 기다려, 내가 갈게!”  
리모는 미친듯이 소리지르며 계단을 구를 기세로 뛰어내려가고 있었다. 도운은 일단 그 뒤를 따라가며 부인에게 혹시 리모 부인도 곁에 있냐고 물었다.  
-좀전까지는.  
“알았어. 지금 나랑 리모랑 가고 있으니까 조금만 힘내.”  
-응. 그래. 빨리 와 줘. 여기 아무래도 이상해. 연구소가 아닌 것 같아......  
알 수 없는 불안감에 도운은 전화를 끊지 못하고 귀에 붙인 채 뛰어내려갔다.  
지하 2층엔 제로의 시험 가동과 훈련을 위한 각종 시설이 되어있었다. 건물 안에서 공간만 주어지면 어디까지 할 수 있는지 알아보기 위해. 도운과 리모가 도착했을 때 제로는 이족 보행형으로 변신해서 사람들을 찾아 대피시키고 있었다.  
“제로!”  
리모가 다급하게 소리쳤다.  
“제수씨하고 시영이 못 봤어?”  
[시영 박사님은 화재가 시작된 부속실에 계십니다.]  
리모가 경악하는 게 등 뒤의 도운에게도 느껴졌다.  
“알면서 대체 뭐하고.....!”  
그리로 뛰어가려는 리모를 제로가 커다란 철제 손으로 붙잡았다.  
[이미 생명 반응이 감지되지 않습니다. 구출하기엔 늦었으니 두 분도 이만 피하셔야 합니다.]  
“이거 놔!”  
리모가 비명지르는 동안 도운이 그 옆으로 빠져서 달렸다. 아직 지운에 대해서는 아무 것도 듣지 못했다. 구해야 했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 도운 부인 이름은 지운으로, 리모 부인 이름은 시영으로 멋대로 지었습니다. 원작에서 워낙 아무 떡밥도 안 풀었기 때문에 여기 언급되는 두 사람의 이름, 성격, 직업 등등은 거의 다 제 오리지날 설정입니다.


	3. Chapter 3

“여보, 어디야? 나 지금 지하 2층이야!”  
-잠깐만. 당신은 안 오는 게 좋겠어.  
드디어 다급해졌다 싶은 목소리로 부인이 더 이상한 말을 했다.  
-그냥 이상한 게 아냐. 아쿠아리움도 아니고. 시영 씨는 잠시 쉬고 있으면 된다고 했는데.....  
도운은 부속실에 도착했다. 화재시 산소 유입의 위험에 대한 이야기가 머리를 스치기도 전에 문 손잡이를 움켜쥐고, 뜨겁지 않다는 걸 깨달으며 벌컥 열었다.  
-오지 말라고 했는데.......  
부인의 목소리가 꿈 속에서 들리는 것처럼 멀어졌다.  
-이젠 틀렸어. 당신이라도 무사하길 바랐건만.  
하나와 두리 생각은 안 할 거야. 몰라야 하니까. 내 본 것들. 이상하고 말로 표현할 수 없는. 말했던가? 물 속에서 나 말하고 있었어. 이제까지 땅 밑에서 땅 아래로 기어다니는 물 속으로 것들이........  
마치 눈가리개를 하고 어둠 속을 휘젓는 것 같았다. 부속실이 아니라는 것밖엔 아무 것도 알 수 없는 공간에 들어와, 도운은 전화기를 귓바퀴가 아플 정도로 누른 채 헤매고 있었다. 어째서 목소리뿐인지, 어째서 아무 것도 보이지 않는 건지 궁금해 할 여유도 없이.  
그것이 단지 암흑 속인 게 아니라 눈이란 게 처음부터 존재하지 않은 것 같은 감각의 상실이라는 걸 깨달았을 때는 거의 하나와 두리를 다시 볼 희망을 접을 뻔했다.  
그대로 어디인지 언제까지인지도 모르는 곳을 헤매야 할 줄 알았다.  
거의 무의식적으로 끝까지 귀에 붙이고 있던 휴대폰을 팔이 후들거려 놓쳤을 때였다.  
바닥에 떨어지면 다시 주울 수도 없을 거란 확신에 간발의 차로 다시 붙들었다. 그러자 폰의 배경화면이 눈에 들어왔다. 자신과 부인이 하나와 두리를 안고 있는 사진이었다.  
도운은 휴대폰을 꼭 쥐고 가슴에 갖다댔다.  
이미 부인과의 통화도 끊겼고 전파도 잡히지 않았다. 그래도 돌아가야 했다. 하나와 두리와, 어쩌면 부인도 기다리고 있을 테니까.  
그렇게 생각해서인지 어디선가 하나와 두리가 부르는 소리가 들려오는 것 같았다. 도운은 이를 악물고 그리로 향했다.  
다리는 천근만근 무거워져만 가고 이것이 또 다른 악마의 꼬임이란 의심도 들었지만 어쩔 수가 없었다. 딛고 있는 것이 바닥인지 공중인지조차 알 수 없는 이곳에서 할 수 있는 일이라곤 걷는 것뿐이었다.  
아이들의 맑은 목소리가 어느덧 흐려지더니 두 개의 빛으로 변했다. 주황색 빛과 파란색 빛이었다.  
엑스와 와이의 마인드코어. 그렇게 생각한 순간 몸이 빙글 팽이처럼 돌았다. 그리고 자신이 딱딱한 진짜 바닥에 부딪친 것을 깨달았다.  
아이들 목소리처럼 맑은 소리가 두 개의 마인드코어에서 흘러나오고 있었다.  
감각이 점차 정상적으로 돌아왔다. 그러면서 주위의 퀴퀴한 먼지 냄새와 차가운 금속 냄새, 그저 불 안 켜진 실내여서 드리운 정상적인 보통 어둠을 느끼고 안도했다. 그리고 기절했다.  
다시 깨어났을 때는 병원 침대에 누워있었다. 찾아온 연구소 동료들의 설명으로 자신이 육 개월 동안 실종상태였으며 연구소의 유류품들을 보관해두었던 창고에서 발견되었다는 것을 알았다.  
육 개월 내내 먹지도 마시지도 잠시 쉬지도 못하고 걷고만 있었다는 것인가 혼란에 빠졌지만 그런 상식적인 의문이 얼마나 시시하고 무의미한가도 이미 깨닫고 있었다. 어쨌든 두 다리는 더 이상 말을 들으려 하지 않았다.  
의사는 그의 다리가 태어나서 한 번도 걷지 못한 사람의 다리처럼 말라붙었다고 설명했다.  
부인의 시신은 부속실에서 발견되었다. 리모 부부는 그냥 사라졌다. 제로도 사라졌다.  
도운에게는 하나와 두리, 그리고 엑스와 와이의 마인드코어만 남았다.

 

본래라면 한창 비수기일 계절에 마치 한여름의 해수욕장처럼 관광객이 미어터지고 있었다. 지자체나 영화사에서 세운 듯한 안내 표지판도 여기저기 있어 목적지를 잃을 걱정은 없었다. 백발을 야구 모자로 감추고 가벼운 잠바 차림으로 혼자 돌아다니는 리모는 영락없이 호기심 많은 대학생 정도로 보였다.  
사람이 많으니 눈에 안 띄는 건 좋은데 주문을 쓸 만한 장소를 잡는 게 마땅치 않았다. 문제의 절벽으로 가는 길까지도 관광객들이 들어차 있고 자살 소동의 여파인지 안전요원이 출입을 통제한다며 지켜보고 있었다.  
바닷가로 나갈까 하다가 머릿속으로 근처 지도를 그려보고 등산로 쪽이 낫겠다고 마음을 바꿨다. 등산객인 척 하다가 적당히 사람 없는 곳에서 입산 금지 현수막을 무시하고 숲 속으로 들어가, 숲 속에서 최대한 절벽 쪽으로 접근해 자리를 마련할 생각이었다. 무작정 바다 가까이보다는 사람들의 마음을 사로잡은 그 ‘절벽’에 최대한 가까이 가고 싶었다.  
등산로는 일반인 대상으로 넓게 포장된 길로 입구는 바닷가에서 꽤 떨어져 있었다. 다시 제로에 올라 등산로 옆 주차장까지 간 다음 힘겹게 주차할 자리를 찾았다. 사람이 몰린 만큼 주차난은 어쩔 수 없었다.  
주황색 소형차 한 대가 제로 옆을 지나쳐 장애인 주차구역으로 들어갔을 때는 나도 발목이라도 분질러 버릴까 하는 생각마저 들었다. 그러나 멀쩡하던 애 팔다리를 날려먹은 놈이 이 따위 생각을 할 수는 없었다.  
그때 일반인 주차구역으로 젊은이 두 명이 들어왔다. 아무 차나 한 대 타고 가버려서 자리를 내주려나 하고 리모는 그쪽으로 주의를 돌렸다.  
두 사람은 커다란 밴으로 다가가더니 뒷칸을 열고 짐을 꺼낼 뿐이었다. 실망하려다 리모는 그들이 꺼낸 커다란 가방에 주목했다.  
그날 이후 리모도 제로도 일종의 감각 같은 게 새로 생겼다. 바로 그 날 나타난 것과 같은 종류의 어둠에 대한, 후각과 촉각을 합친 듯한 감각. 희미하고 가끔 리모 자신이 괴물들의 피와 흔적을 뒤집어쓴 경우에 혼선을 빚은 적도 있지만 이럴 때는 유용했다.  
한눈에도 무거워 보이는 큰 가방들을 두 사람은 웃으며 나눠들고 빠른 걸음으로 주차장에서 벗어났다.  
리모는 서둘러 가방을 멨다.  
“주차는 네가 알아서 해. 그리고 부르면 튀어 와.”  
제로가 보통 차가 아닌 게 이럴 때는 고마웠다. 등산지팡이처럼 보이는 지팡이도 챙겨들고 리모는 제로에서 내려 그 두 사람을 따라갔다. 그동안 주황색 차에서 내린 휠체어 탄 남자는 등산로 안내 표지판을 읽으며 좀더 절벽에 가까운 주차장을 이용할 걸 그랬다고 후회하고 있었다.

 

세상을 파괴하고 인류를 멸망시키는 것이 목적이라는 속내를 숨길 생각조차 않는 저주받은 것들에게 인간 추종자들이 있다는 것은 믿기 힘들지만 사실이었다. 그 구제불능의 바보들은 심지어 인간 제물을 바쳐가며 어서 나타나 세상을 멸망시켜 달라고 글자 그대로 고사를 지내기까지 했다.  
생각 같아선 전부 기관총을 갈겨주고 싶지만 현대의 경찰을 우습게 보면 안 되었다. 불법 소지와 불법 개조 등 무기에 관련한 대부분의 법조항을 어기고 다니면서 계속 꼬리가 안 잡히려면 사람은 해칠 수 없었다.  
일종의 사이비 종교 집단으로서 고발하는 것도 생각은 해봤다. 그러나 처음 이 일을 가르쳐준 총기상 영감은 그런 순진한 발상에 코웃음만 쳤다. 괴물들에 의한 경찰 희생만 늘릴 일이기도 하고, 용케 인신 공양 등 입증할 수 있는 범죄를 포착하고 사람 추종자만 체포한다 해도 제대로 벌을 받게 하기는 어렵다고. 도리어 신고한 사람이 증언이다 뭐다 힘들게 되고 신원이 드러나 위험해진다는 것이었다. ‘높으신 분들’ 가운데 추종자가 있기라도 한 거냐고 묻자 ‘아니면 이 나라가 왜 이모양 이꼴인데?’라고 비아냥거렸다.  
그 영감의 말에 전부 동의한 건 아니지만 그래도 최대한 법에 충돌하지 않으려고 노력한 건 잘한 일이었다. 아니었으면 세모를 입양하지 못했을 테니까.  
등산로는 갈림길 같은 거 없고 어차피 놈들이 갈 방향도 짐작이 갔기 때문에 리모는 느긋하게 따라갈 수 있었다. 길모퉁이에서 적당히 뒤쳐졌더니 과연 놈들은 부스럭부스럭 나뭇가지 밟는 소리를 내며 산으로 들어갔다.  
여기서부터 주의해야 했다. 리모 자신도 나뭇가지나 낙엽을 밟아 소리를 낼 수 있으니까. 머릿속으로 지도를 그려가며 놈들이 보이지 않을 정도로 거리를 띄우고 등산로에서보다 훨씬 신중하게 미행했다.

절벽이 내려다보이는 그 곳은 과연 절경이라 할 만 했다. 문제의 절벽보다도 훨씬 높고 사람 발이 안 미친 곳답게 나무도 많았다.  
그 나무들 중 하나 뒤에 적이 숨은 줄도 모르고 바다 밑의 존재를 섬기는 자들은 의식을 준비했다.  
평범한 코트나 잠바를 벗자 그 아래 걸친 것은 이상한 긴 옷이었다. 사제복 같기도 하고 그냥 넝마 같기도 한 옷 위로 남자 여자 할 것 없이 기괴한 장신구와 귀금속을 늘어뜨리고 있었다.  
제단은 작았다. 바다 밑에 숨은 거대함을 감추려는 것처럼, 어른 무릎 높이도 안 되는 작은 나무 상자 위에 역시 작은 녹색 석상이 섰다.   
리모는 주머니 속에 손을 넣어 주문 하나를 개방했다. 바로 며칠 전 마법서 해독에 성공해 손에 넣은 주문이었다.  
전신에 주문이 부여한 감각이 흐르자 똑똑히 보였다. 저들이 무엇을 향하여 기원하는지. 저 바다 아래에는 ‘진짜’가 있고 그것이 추종자들의 의식에 의해 떠오르고 있었다.  
당장 그 전부를 끌어올릴 만큼 강력한 의식은 아니었다. 그러나 이런 의식이 거듭되어 효과가 계속 중첩된다면 언젠가는 성과가 드러날 것이다. 지금의 의식도 소규모이지만 적절한 제물이 더해지면 효과가 배가될 것이다.  
주문이 넘실대는 가운데 사제 역인 듯한 장발의 남자가 바다 쪽에 등을 돌리고 갑자기 이쪽을 향했다. 그 동작이 워낙 갑작스러워 리모는 자신이 들킨 줄 알았다.  
그러나 주문은 흐트러짐 없이 점점 열기를 띠었고 남자는 양 손에 든 램프와 단도를 더 높이 들었을 뿐이었다. 주문으로 부여된 감각이 의식은 방해받지 않았으며 이제 곧 절정이라고 가르쳐주었다.  
공기가 찌르르 울렸다. 낮에 벌이는 소규모 의식이라고는 믿을 수 없는 독기가 바다에서 솟구쳤다.  
사제가 취한 듯 떨며 비틀대며 뒤로 물러났다. 쥐고 있던 램프를 떨어뜨리더니 두 손으로 단도를 더 높이 쳐들었다. 이제 몇 발짝만 더 물러나면 그는 바다에 떨어지고 바다 밑의 존재는 제물을 받을 것이다.  
리모는 반대쪽 주머니에 손을 넣어 발화통을 꺼냈다. 그리고는 불을 붙여 제단을 향해 던졌다.  
제단에 불이 붙자 추종자들이 비명을 지르며 주위를 살폈다. 겉으로는 인간의 형상을 하고도 킥킥, 캑캑 하는 비명은 이미 같은 사람이란 기분이 들지 않았다.  
자신을 찾거나 불을 끌 틈을 주지 않고 리모는 등산지팡이로 위장한 마취총을 들어 겨누고 쏘았다. 주의 깊게 한 명, 한 명. 그리고 마침내 위치가 발각되자 달아나기 시작했다.  
발화통은 손수 신경써서 제작한 거라 성능에 자신이 있었다. 이대로 산불이 나 버리면, 바라는 바다. 생태계엔 좀 미안하지만 산불이 나면 숲도 크게 훼손되고 불이 잡힌 뒤에도 입산이 오래 엄격하게 통제된다. 의식의 거점이 사라지는 것이다.  
단순히 아무 바닷가에서 치른 게 아니라 바로 저 밑에 그 혐오스런 것들이 터 잡은 게 분명한 이상 이 정도도 지나치지 않았다.  
놈들이 저주의 말을 퍼부으며 던져대는 단도나 표창 등을 피하며 리모는 전화기를 꺼내 119를 눌렀다. 그리고는 여기 산불이 났다고 신고했다. 

 

절벽 근처도 가보고 해수욕장이 열리지 않아 한산한 바닷가에도 내려가 봤지만 신통하게 눈에 띄는 건 없었다. 도운은 막막해져서 관광객 대상의 상가를 헤맸다.  
너무 아무런 준비도 없이 무작정 찾아온 게 잘못이었는지도 모른다. 자신의 어리숙함을 탓하며, 이만 돌아가 다시 아무 일도 없었던 척 자신을 속이며 살아야 하나 자괴감에 빠졌을 때 한 간판이 눈에 들어왔다.  
요즘 젊은이들 사이에 한 때 유행했던 점술 카페였다. 빛바랜 포장을 길게 쳐놓고 액세서리 노점처럼 이것저것 늘어놓은 모습이 조잡하기만 했지만 이상하게도 보면 볼수록 위화감이 들었다.  
도운은 그 자리에서 움직이지 않은 채 가게 입구를 지켜보았다. 그리고 주위의 다른 기념품 가게들도 쳐다보았다.  
워낙 사람들이 많이 몰렸기 때문에 기념품 가게에도 손님이 제법 되었다. 대부분 데이트 나온 애인들이거나 연예계 화제에 휩쓸린 젊은이들이었다. 상인들도 비수기에 찾아온 갑작스런 대목을 최대한 누리기로 결심한 듯했다.  
한참을 기다려 보았지만 점술 카페에는 들어가는 사람도 나오는 사람도 없었다.  
위화감의 정체는 그것만이 아니었다. 출입구에 진열된 장신구 중 몇 가지가 묘하게 낯이 익었다.  
도운은 그리로 다가갔다.  
부인은 처녀 적에도 저런 걸 하고 다닌 적은 없었다. 그렇다면 어디서 봤을까 의아해하며 문 안으로 들어갔다.  
“선물 사 가시게요?”  
장막 안에는 카페 비슷하게 차려져 있고 전깃불이 희미하게 불을 밝히고 있었다. 주방인 듯한 안쪽에서 젊은 듯이 차려입은 여자가 나왔다. 이상하게 화려한 옷차림이나 커다란 목걸이, 짙은 화장이 평소라면 실수로라도 말 붙이지 않을 인상이었다.  
“손님도 없는데 느긋하게 둘러보고 가세요. 커피 드릴까요?”  
“괜찮습니다. 잠깐 구경만 좀 할게요.”  
그렇게 말하면서 도운은 안쪽을 죽 둘러보기 시작했다.  
여자가 딸각 소리내며 스위치를 몇 개 더 올리자 안이 좀더 밝아졌다. 그러자 공중에 드리운 드림캐처가 눈에 들어왔다.  
도운이 전에 본 드림캐처는 부인 친구가 선물했던 아기자기하고 다소 엉성한 수공예 교실 작품이었다. 이건 커다랗고 이상하게 정교했다. 시커먼 실이 방사형으로 얽힌 가운데 진짜 거미가 앉아있는 듯했다.  
“오늘은 손님이 없는 날이었는데 손님이 왔네요.”  
여자가 커피믹스 스틱을 종이컵에 부으며 말했다.  
“내 점괘가 안 맞는 날엔 기연이 발생하죠.”  
“이런 건 직접 만드는 겁니까, 아니면 공장이 있는 겁니까?”  
도운은 안쪽에 더 많이 진열되어 있는 장신구들 쪽으로 눈길을 돌렸다. 밖에 있던 것들과는 달리 이것들은 조잡하지도 촌스럽지도 않았다. 예술 쪽으로는 완전히 어둡다고 스스로 생각해온 도운이기에 자신의 안목을 덥석 믿지는 못했지만, 이런 추상적이고 그로테스크한 디자인의 ‘작품’에 이렇게 강한 인상을 받은 적은 없었다.  
마치 박물관에 와 있는 것 같았다. 하나하나가 도금이나 큐빅이라고는 믿어지지 않는 중후한 광채를 띠었고 뱀처럼 구불구불한 긴 금속 띠는 사람의 어디에 저런 걸 착용할 수 있는지 몰라도 진짜 살아 꿈틀대는 것 같았다.  
그리고 어디서 분명히 봤다는 기시감도 더 강해졌다.  
얼마냐고 물어보려는 찰나 날카로운 전화벨 소리가 울렸다.  
여자가 전화를 들고 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 그리고 무슨 소식을 들었는지 갑자기 이상한 비명을 질렀다.  
도운은 휠체어를 천천히 몰아 여자가 들어간 안쪽 문 가까이 다가갔다. 여차하면 이거 사려는 거라고 변명할 생각으로 그 긴 금속띠도 들고.  
“놓쳤어?”  
좀전까지의 나른하고 정중한 목소리와는 완전히 다른 목소리였다. 직전의 이상한 비명과 마찬가지로 같은 사람 입에서 나온 목소리라고 믿어지지 않을 정도였다.  
“내가 잡을게. 어디 말 해봐. 인간의 눈은 피할 수 있어도 내가 받은 물고기의 눈은 피할 수 없느니......”  
예감이라는 것이 도운의 덜미를 당기며 달아나라고 재촉했다. 여자가 몸을 홱 돌리는 순간 도운은 견디지 못하고 그 재촉에 따랐다.  
가게 밖은 들어갈 때와는 완전히 분위기가 달라져 있었다. 대도시와는 달리 화창하던 날씨도 흐려져 있었고 사람들도 심상치 않은 기색으로 우왕좌왕 하고 있었다.  
이유는 곧 알 수 있었다. 문제의 절벽이 있는 산 위 어딘가에서 시커먼 불꽃이 솟고 있었다. 이미 경찰과 경비원 등도 사태를 눈치채고 사람들을 피신시키려 하고 있었다. 도운은 그 틈에 섞여 주차장으로 향했다.  
그러면서 손에 아직도 그 장신구를 움켜쥔 것을 깨달았지만, 지금 돌려주러 갈 용기는 도저히 나지 않았다. 그 전에 이게 돌려주고 끝낼 물건인가 의심이 들었다.  
휠체어의 속력을 최고로 높이고 사람들 틈을 열심히 뚫고 지나갔다. 부딪치고 지나갈 땐 ‘미안합니다.’라고 말이라도 했지만 도운 자신의 귀에도 들리지 않았다.  
뒤쪽에서 화가 난 외침이 들렸다. ‘도둑이야!’ 하는 것 같기도 하고 ‘휠체어를 그렇게 몰면 어떡해요!’ 하는 것 같기도 했다. 그 밖에 섞인 여러 다른 소리들도 한결같이 도운을 쫓아오는 소리로 들렸다.  
주차를 먼 곳에 해놓은 게 아까의 배는 후회가 되었다. 그러나 엑스를 부르는 건 내키지 않았다. 파일럿으로 등록된 사람이 하나고 또키도 없으니 소통이 잘 되지 않을 가능성도 있었다.

 

리모는 무사히 제로에 올라타자 바로 도망가는 대신 쌍안경을 들고 제로의 내비게이션 화면에서 이형체 탐지기를 켰다.  
산속에서부터 쫓아오던 놈들은 일단 마취총으로 다 재웠다. 막 불이 붙은 산 위에서 그리됐으니 산불로 죽을 수도 있었다. 기왕이면 되도록 많은 수가 그렇게 죽기를 바라며 탐지화면을 살폈다.  
인원과 제단을 설치할 때의 모습을 이제까지의 경험에 비추어 내린 결론은 산 위에 있던 게 놈들의 전부가 아니라는 거였다. 이럴 땐 대개 근처에 거점과 서포트 인원이 더 많이 있었다. 그런 놈들이 자신을 찾아내고 공격해오길 기다리고 있었다.  
당장 다 잡아 죽일 수는 없더라도 인상착의나 공격패턴을 파악하면 다 도움이 된다. 그리고 주문을 써서 공격해오는 놈을 역시 주문으로 받아쳐 공격하면, 총알 맞은 시체는 살인 사건으로 일이 크게 벌어져도 심장마비나 괴질에 의한 시체는 경찰의 이목을 끌지 못했다.  
대인 공격용 주문과 자신이 사람 대상으로 마취탄보다 즐겨 쓰는 후추탄을 준비하고 기다리는 동안, 산불 소식이 관광객들에게도 영향을 미쳤는지 사람들이 밀려내려왔다. 대개는 바로 차를 타고 떠났고 일부는 주차장 옆 안내소에 질문을 퍼붓거나 불 구경 가자고 무책임한 소리를 했다.  
그러던 사람들도 뜸해졌을 무렵 탐지기에 반응이 잡혔다. 절벽 위의 제사에서 감지했던 것과 같은 에너지 파장의 무언가가 보통의 걸음보다 조금 빠른 속도로 접근하고 있었다.  
리모는 제로의 차창을 내렸다. 놈이 주문을 외운다면 후추탄을 쏴 방해하고, 다른 공격을 한다면 일단 차창을 올려 방어한 다음 자신 쪽에서 상대를 저주한다. 그것으로 부족하면 제로를 변신시켜서 상대할 예정이었다.  
‘어서 와라.....’


	4. Chapter 4

곧 반응의 진원이 도로에 나타났다. 전동 휠체어를 무슨 오토바이처럼 몰고 있는 남자였다. 아까 장애인 주차구역에서 내렸던 그 사람 같았다.  
리모는 저주를 위해 맺어놓았던 마력을 풀어버렸다.  
더벅머리에 안경 쓴 그 얼굴은 리모가 단 한 시도 뇌리에서 지우지 못하던 모습을 하고 있었다.  
“아니야.”  
현실감을 얻기 위해 소리내어 말해보았다.  
그럴 리가 없었다. 도운은 부인과 함께 저 심연의 괴물에게 집어삼켜졌다. 머리카락 한 올 남기지 않고.  
리모는 탐지기 쪽을 믿기로 하고 후추탄을 채운 공기총을 겨누었다. 감히 도운의 꺼풀을 뒤집어쓰고 나타난 가증스런 적에게.  
[만류. 저분은 도운 박사님이십니다.]  
제로가 답지 않게 다급한 목소리로 외쳤다. 그리고는 멋대로 주차구역을 벗어나 막 주차장 입구까지 들어온 휠체어 앞을 막아섰다.  
[인사. 오랜만입니다, 도운 박사님.]  
갑자기 차가 움직였기 때문에 리모는 조준을 유지할 수 없었다. 공기총을 얼굴에서 내리고 상대를 다시 보았다.  
“...........제로?”  
도운의 어벙한 목소리가 차 안에까지 들려왔다.  
아주 작은 목소리였지만 잘못 들을 순 없었다.  
리모는 공기총을 내려놓고 제로에서 뛰어내렸다. 그때 총소리가 울렸다.  
막 차에서 내리던 중인 리모는 제대로 대응하지 못했다. 총알은 리모를 지나쳐 도운의 휠체어에 명중했다.  
총알이 날아온 쪽엔 경비 초소가 있었다. 아까까지만 해도 평범한 경비원 같던 아저씨가 소총을 도운에게 겨누고 있었다.  
리모는 분노와 혼란으로 뇌가 녹아 뒤엉키는 것 같았다. 제로의 이형체 탐지기는 이형의 괴물들과 직접 상관있는 도구를 소지하지 않은 인간 광신자는 제대로 잡아내지 못했다.  
“리모? 진짜 리모야?”  
틀림없는 도운의 목소리. 지금 자기가 위험해진 줄도 모르고 리모부터 찾는 것까지 진짜 똑같았다.  
리모는 서둘러 그 경비원 겸 추종자를 저주하는 주문을 읊었다. 정신이 흐트러지는 걸 애써 가다듬으며.  
“리모!”  
도운이 외치는 바람에 주문의 마지막이 끝내 흐트러졌다. 경비원은 총을 떨어뜨리고 주저앉았지만 금방 일어날 수 있을 것 같았다.  
당장 틈은 벌었으므로 리모는 도운에게 달려갔다. 가까이서 보니 한 순간이나마 허상이나 환각이라고 의심한 것이 더 말도 안 되는 일로 느껴졌다.  
그때 도운 주변의 공간이 크게 출렁였다.  
그제서야 리모는 자신이 추적해올 적들을 기다리고 있었음을 기억했다. 산 위에서 내려왔는지 도운을 추적해왔는지 모를 적들이 어느새 주차장을 에워쌌다.  
리모는 제로의 리모컨을 눌러 변신시켰다.  
“전부 죽여버려!”  
그리고 자신은 도운에게 달려갔다. 휠체어가 움직이지 못하는 걸 보고 급한대로 업으려 했다. 그러나 휠체어뿐 아니라 도운까지도 그 자리에 꼼짝 못하게 붙박힌 것을 보고 방금 그가 주문에 걸린 것을 깨달았다.  
“리모!”  
리모가 잡아끄는 대로 도운도 매달렸지만 마치 뒤에서 더 세게 잡아끄는 것처럼 뒤로 당겨질 뿐이었다. 돌아보니 은색 개구리 같은 가면을 쓴 누군가가 칼을 빼들고 낚싯줄을 당기는 것처럼 손을 휘젓고 있었다.  
제로가 그 자를 밟으려고 달려왔다. 그러나 적들이 대뜸 기관총을 꺼내고 갈겨대는 바람에 리모와 도운을 감싸는 것으로 자세를 전환할 수밖에 없었다.  
보통의 움직임 주문이라면 제로의 힘으로 버틸 수 있어야 했다. 그러나 도운의 등 뒤로 실 같은 검은 기운이 뻗어나와 엉기는 걸 보고 제로는 이것이 단순한 물리력이 아님을 깨달았다.  
도운도 상황을 깨달았다. 그리고는 리모를 힘껏 뿌리쳤다.  
“제로, 리모를 부탁해!”  
뒤로 나동그라진 리모가 다시 일어났을 때는 개구리 가면이 도운을 붙들고 칼을 겨누고 있었다.  
“동료를 다치게 하려는 건 아니겠지?”  
물고기처럼 비늘이 돋고 개구리처럼 눈이 튀어나온 가면이 쿡쿡 소릴 내며 웃었다.  
“살리고 싶다면 그것부터 이리 내.”  
처음에 무기 얘기인 줄 알았던 리모는 자기 윗도리 목 부분에 걸려 있는 긴 뱀 같은 장신구를 발견했다. 이형생물의 가호가 깃든 팔찌였다. 이 와중에도 오래 쌓은 경험이 보통 물건이 아니라고 속삭였다.  
내주고, 자신마저 포로가 된다 해서 저놈들이 도운을 살려줄 리는 없었다. 그러나 무시하고 계속 싸울 수도 없었다.  
갑자기 몸이 번쩍 들렸다. 마치 직전 도운을 끌어간 주문에 걸린 것처럼 커다란 금속제 손에 잡혀 강제로 그 자리에서 벗어났다.  
“제로!”  
그날처럼 이번에도 제로는 리모의 명령을 무시했다. 무시하고 리모만 구해내 무작정 위험한 곳을 벗어났다. 추종자들이 저지하려 했지만 방금 같은 강력한 주문을 금방 또 쓸 수는 없는 모양이었다.  
“이거 놓지 못해, 이 똥차새끼!”  
리모는 미친 듯이 제로를 두들겼다. 제로의 손을 두들기다, 제로가 밴으로 변신하며 차체에 파일럿을 밀어넣자 차 안에서 주먹질을 해댔다. 그러다 지쳐 조수석에 고정해둔 기관단총을 집어들었다.  
[만류. 지금 절 쏘시면 교통사고가 나서 박사님께서 다치십니다.]  
“바라는 바다!”  
[상기. 도운 박사님께서 제게 리모 박사님을 부탁하셨습니다. 도운 박사님의 뜻을 거스르고 싶지도 않고 리모 박사님을 다치게 하고 싶지도 않습니다.]  
“내 뜻은 무시해도 되냐!”  
[간청. 지금 다치시면 도운 박사님을 구할 사람이 없게 됩니다.]  
막 방아쇠에 걸친 손가락이 굳었다.  
제로는 이미 고속도로 톨게이트가 보이는 큰길까지 나와 있었다.  
“서.”  
기관단총을 내려놓고 차분한 목소리로 한 명령에도 제로는 망설이며 속도만 줄였다.  
“서라고. 그래야 도운 구하러 가지.”  
제로는 길가에 정차했다. 여차하면 다시 멋대로 뛰쳐나갈 준비를 하고. 그걸 욕하는 대신 리모는 좌석에 누워 이마를 짚었다.  
그때도 이런 식이었다. 사고가 있던 그날. 자신이 제로에게 붙잡혀 버둥대는 동안 도운은 재빨리 앞서 달려가 부속실 문을 열어젖혔다.  
뒤에 차원문이 입을 벌린 줄도 모르고.  
그때는 자신도 차원문이 뭔지, 도운을 삼킨 문 너머의 이상한 공간이 대체 뭔지 이해할 수가 없었다. 보고 있는 자기 눈이 이상해진 줄만 알았다.  
제로 역시 어리둥절해진 틈을 타 커다란 손가락 사이를 빠져나왔다. 그리고 열린 문을 향해 다가갔다.  
신중할 생각이었다. 그래서 도운처럼 덥석 들어가는 대신 밖에서 그 안을 들여다보았다.  
도운은 보이지 않았다. 제수씨나 부인도 보이지 않았다. 그저 보고 있는 것만으로 눈과 정신까지 이상해질 것 같은 뒤틀림이 있었다.  
어느새 한 걸음 내딛은 줄도 모르고 그 안쪽만 바라보았다. 계속 보고 있어서인지 조금 달라진 듯도 했다. 물감을 마구 휘저어 놓은 것 같던 광경이 점차 위아래가 생기고 좌우가 생겼다.  
기묘한 수중 건물 사이에서 부인이 손을 내밀었다. 부르고 있었다.  
어깨부터 손목까지 감싸는 이상한 팔찌가 마치 물뱀처럼 부인의 팔에 감겨 있었다.  
[질문. 리모 박사님? 이제 어떻게 하실 겁니까?]  
제로의 재촉에 리모는 정신을 차렸다.  
이게 현실이었다. 부인의 손을 잡고 위대한 옛 것들의 수중 도시로 빨려드는 대신 멍청한 고철 로봇에게 납치당하다시피 끌려나와 남아버린 현실.  
이후로도 로봇이어서 그런지 제로는 리모가 현실 감각을 잃으려 할 때마다 어디까지가 현실이고 어디까지가 이세계의 환상인지 구분해주었다. 덕분에 아직까지도 미쳐버리지 않을 수 있었다.  
그리고 이제 도운 상대로도 똑같이 자기 멋대로 끌어와버렸다.  
리모는 머리를 흔들고 글로브 박스에서 위스키를 꺼내 들이켰다.  
그리고 무기들을 재점검하고 식량도 확인했다. 삼각김밥같이 바로 먹을 수 있는 것들 외에 생수와 칼로리 바 등 비상식량도 충분히 있었다. 언제 무슨 일이 일어날지 알 수 없는 생활이기에 늘 챙기고 다니는 것만으로도 일주일 이상 유지가 가능했다.  
마지막으로 스마트폰을 꺼내 세모에게 전화했다. 세모 전용 폰으로 세모와 입양 관련 관청과 상담사와 세모 담임 등의 번호가 들어있는 유일한 기기였다. 자신이 삽입한 긴급버튼을 누르면 당장 칩이 타버리게 되어있었다.  
세모는 언제나처럼 금방 전화를 받았다.  
-무슨 일이에요, 리모? 제가 할 일이 있어요?  
리모는 빙긋이 웃었다.  
“응, 있어. 한 며칠 내가 챙겨주지 않아도 밥 잘 먹고 공부 열심히 하는 거.”  
수화기 너머가 불만스럽게 침묵했다.  
-이번엔 뭐가 나타났어요? 어디에요?  
세모는 항상 이런 걸 물어보았다. 제대로 된 답을 들은 적이 한 번도 없는데도.  
“아직 정확히 몰라. 조사 좀 해봐야겠어.”  
언제나와 똑같이 밝은 목소리로 넘어가고 잠시 망설이다 덧붙였다.  
“사랑해, 세모야.”  
-저도 사랑해요, 리모.  
이제는 당연한 습관처럼 된 말을 주고받고 리모는 전화를 껐다.  
말이 얼마나 형식적이고 의례적이든 그 말을 해야 했다. 그래야 전화를 끊을 힘이 나고, 무엇보다 세모에게 사랑한다는 말을 들려주고 싶었다.  
처음 만났을 때 세모는 살던 고아원이 좀비 소굴이 된 걸 보고도 울지 않았다.  
원장이 좀비가 되어 친구를 뜯어먹으려는 걸 막다 자기 팔다리를 뜯기고도 슬퍼하는 기색 하나 없었다. 리모 자신이 모든 걸 잃고 나서 눈물 한 방울 나오지 않았던 것처럼.  
자신은 어른이고 그때까지 나쁜 일 못지않게 좋은 일도 많이 겪었다. 그러나 세모는 아직 어리고 앞으로 살 날이 이제까지 산 날보다 훨씬 길었다. 그런 아이가 벌써부터 세상 다 산 얼굴을 하게 놔둘 수는 없었다.  
먹여주고 재워주고 학교에 보내고, 무슨 일 있으면 ‘내가 얘 아빤데 우리 애한테 할 말 있습니까?’라고 나서주고, 사랑한다고 네가 행복하길 바란다고 말할 어른이 필요했다. 그럴 사람이 없으니 자신이라도 그 역할을 해야 했다.  
세모 같이 잘 생기고 착하고 행실 바른 아이가 어째서 데려가겠다는 사람이 없었는지 리모는 이해할 수 없었다. 그러나 당장 있던 고아원마저 사라진 아이를 거두겠다고 나선 사람이 자신뿐이었다. 독신에 나이도 젊고 조금만 캐 보면 수상한 구석 투성이일 자신이 덥석 입양할 수 있었던 건 그 때문이었다.  
역시 이 스마트폰에만 저장되어 있는 세모의 사진을 띄워보았다.  
이 아이가 또 보호자를 잃게 할 순 없었다. 이런 양지에 발붙이지 못할 괴물 사냥꾼이라 해도. 걸린 게 도운이라 해도.  
리모는 이를 으득 물고 폰을 주머니에 넣었다.  
이제 가서 도운을 구하고 놈들을 응징해야 했다. 그러기 위해서는 제로의 도움이라도 받아야 했다.  
부인의 모습을 뒤집어쓰고 자신의 정신을 농락하려든 놈들 손에 도운을 일 초라도 맡겨두고 싶지 않았다.

 

하나는 또다시 소리샘으로 연결된 스마트폰을 노려보았다. 쪽지엔 그날 밤늦은 시간 정도에 돌아오실 것처럼 써놓고 아빠는 이틀째 소식이 없었다.  
쪽지를 본 날 저녁엔 두리랑 같이 밥 먹고 공부하며 기다리다 그만 졸려서 잠들었다. 그리고 다음날 아침 학교에 지각할 뻔하고, 학교에서 다시 집에 돌아와도 아빠는 계시지 않았다. 초코톡도 전화도 없이. 이쪽에서 걸어봐도 감감 무소식이었다.  
“역시 무슨 일 생긴 거야.”  
생각도 하기 싫은 가능성이지만 이제 하나도 두리도 그 가능성을 인정할 수밖에 없었다.  
아빠가 없는 것만으로 서늘하게 느껴지는 거실에 마주앉아 쌍둥이는 침묵했다.  
“경찰서에 가자.”  
하나가 곧 침묵을 깼다.  
“아빠가 연락도 없이 나가서 안 들어오고 전화도 안 받으신다고 하면 경찰에서도 찾아나설 거야.”  
그리고 하나는 두리의 무시무시하게 흡뜬 눈을 마주했다.  
“그래서 경찰이 못 찾으면? 우리보고 부모 없는 애들이니까 또 고아원 가라고 하면?”  
“두리야.”  
“잊었어? 반 년이나 아빠도 없고 우리끼리도 떨어져 지내야 했던 거?”  
두리가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“경찰은 절대 안 돼.”  
하나도 자리에서 일어났다.  
“그럼 아빠는 어떻게 찾을 건데?”  
“우리 힘으로 찾으면 되지!”  
“우리가 무슨 힘으로!”  
두리는 정비실로 뛰어갔다. 하나도 두리를 쫓아갔다.  
두리는 구석에 덮여 있던 포장을 휙 벗겼다. 파란 색 스포츠카가 그 아래서 드러났다.  
“굉장히 예전부터 여기 있던 거야. 몰랐지?”  
하나가 놀라서 멈칫 하는 걸 보고 두리가 뻐겼다.  
“아빠가 어디로 가셨든 우리가 이거 타고 따라가면 된다고.”  
“하지만 어디 가셨는지를 모르는데?”  
평소에 볼 일이 없는 파란 스포츠카에 시선을 빼앗겼던 것도 잠시 하나가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그리고 너 운전 할 줄 알아? 그 전에 차 열쇠는 있어?”  
“열쇠는 정비실 뒤져보면 나오겠지.”  
“운전은?”  
“아빠 찾기 싫어? 그렇게 재수없는 소리만 할래?”  
두리가 소리치자 하나도 마주 소리질렀다.  
“누가 찾기 싫대? 너야말로 아빠 어딨는지도 모르고, 운전도 할 줄 모르고, 열쇠도 어딨는지 모르면서 차만 있으면 다냐고!”  
두리가 하나의 멱살을 쥐었다. 하나도 지지 않고 두리에게 주먹을 날렸다.  
막 치고받고 싸우는데 갑자기 옆에서 눈부신 빛이 켜졌다. 둘 다 놀라서 차를 쳐다보았다.  
“시동 언제 건 거야?”  
“내가 안 걸었어.”  
열쇠도 없이 가만 놔두고 있던 차에 헤드라이트 불빛이 들어왔다. 차 안에서 내비게이션 켜지는 소리가 났다.  
쌍둥이가 유리에 얼굴을 붙이자 자동으로 차창이 내려갔다.  
[하나야, 두리야.]  
내비게이션 화면에 아빠의 얼굴이 나타났다.  
[너희들이 이걸 보고 있다는 건 나한테 무슨 일이 생겼다는 거겠지?]  
차 문도 쉽게 열렸다. 쌍둥이는 홀린 듯 차 안에 들어가 내비게이션 화면 속 아빠를 바라보았다.  
[엑스와 와이는 원래 가족을 위한 안전한 자동차를 꿈꾸며 만든 로봇이란다.]  
아이들이란 부모에게도 어린 시절도 젊은 시절도 있고 자기들이 크는 만큼 부모도 나이먹어 간다는 걸 실감하기 힘든 법이었다. 화면 속 아빠는 그 잊고 있던 사실을 깨우쳐주듯 지금보다 한결 젊었다.  
[내가 너희들에게 준 배지를 눌러보렴. 또키로 변할 거다. 엑스가 하나의 또키로만 작동하듯 와이도 두리의 또키로만 작동한단다.]  
하나는 자기 옷에 달고 있던 배지를 떼어 눌러보았다. 정말로 열쇠가 튀어나왔다.  
두리는 자기 배지를 몇 번 달아봤다가 옷과 함께 세탁기에 넣어 아빠한테 혼난 뒤로 서랍 어디엔가 박아두고 잊은 채였다.  
[무슨 일이 일어나서 너희가 이걸 보고 있는지는 모르겠다만......]  
아빠의 표정이 갑자기 슬프게 변했다.  
[안타깝게도 세상엔 위험한 것이 많단다. TV나 신문에 나오지 않는 일도 많이 있고. 있을 수 없는 일 같은 것은 없단다. 무슨 일이 있어도 침착하게 서로 의지해야 한다.]  
하나와 두리는 숨소리도 내지 못하고 아빠만 바라보았다. 아빠는 일이 진작 이렇게 될 줄 알고 계셨던 거다. 영화 같은 데나 나오던, 평범하던 아빠가 간직한 엄청난 비밀에 둘 다 정신을 차리지 못했다.  
[사랑한다, 얘들아. 엑스와 와이가 아빠 몫까지 너흴 지켜주길 바란다.]  
하나는 눈물이 나오려는 걸 참으려고 열심히 깜박였다. 그러다 그만 눈물이 넘쳐 뺨으로 흐르고 말았다.  
옆에서 두리가 훌쩍였다. 하나도 참지 못하고 울음을 터뜨렸다.


	5. Chapter 5

[저기, 저기저기.]  
갑자기 아빠가 아닌 다른 누군가의 목소리가 들렸다. 쌍둥이는 깜짝 놀라 주위를 둘러보다 내비게이션 화면을 쳐다보았다. 어느새 화면이 바뀌어 상단엔 ‘Y’라고 떠 있고 하단엔 음성 표시가 떴다.  
[두리? 두리 맞지?]  
“어, 나?”  
두리가 손으로 자신을 가리켰다.  
[응. 나 와이야. 왜 그렇게 울어? 내가 도와줄 일 있어?]  
상황에 맞지 않게 가벼운 목소리에 짜증이 나려다가 도와준다는 말에 정신이 번쩍 들었다.  
“내가 도와달라고 하면 들어줄 거야?”  
[그럼, 난 도운 박사님께서 그러라고 만드신 또봇이라구.]  
“그럼 아빠가 어딨는지 찾아줘!”  
램프의 요정이라도 만난 듯 신이 난 두리를 보고 와이가 당황했다.  
[도운 박사님? 지금 어디 계시는데?]  
“모르니까 찾아달라는 거지! 내가 하는 말 듣는다며.”  
[그렇다고 어디 계신지 나도 모르는데 무턱대고 찾아내라는 거야? 또봇은 점쟁이가 아니라고?]  
“잠깐만.”  
꼭 삐진 애같이 짜증내려는 와이에게 하나가 물었다.  
“엑스는 어디 있어? 아니, 엑스는 뭐야?”  
[엑스? 아, 네가 하나구나.]  
와이의 목소리가 다시 풀렸다.  
[엑스는 도운 박사님이 하나를 위해 만든 또봇이야. 나랑은 다르게 힘에 중점을 둔 기체인데 주황색이고 평소엔 좀 지루하게 생긴 자가용이지.]  
“주황색? 아빠 차?”  
하나가 반색했다.  
“혹시 너 엑스랑 연락 가능해?”  
[비상시에 내 쪽에서 연락해서 깨울 수 있어.]  
“아빠가 그 차를 타고 가셨다고. 엑스를 찾으면 아빠를 찾을 수 있어!”  
[아하!]  
곧 화면에 ‘연결중’이란 단어가 떴다. 그걸 보고 하나는 와이가 말과는 달리 두리의 명령을 수행할 방도가 생기자 곧바로 시행하는 거라고 깨달았다.  
[연결됐어. 이제 엑스하고 통화 가능해.]  
곧 화면에 X라는 글자도 떴다. 하나는 두근거리며 말을 걸었다.  
“엑스?”  
[하나? 나 엑스임.]  
와이보다 굵고 진중한 목소리가 들려왔다.  
“그래. 내가 하나야. 우리 아빠 거기 계셔?”  
엑스는 잠시 침묵했다.  
“엑스?”  
[도운 박사님께서 어디 계신지는 나도 모름. 주차장에 날 남겨두고 가셨다가 오는 길에 문제가 생긴 것 같음.]  
“뭐?”  
[내 프로그램이 실행 대기상태여서 할 수 있는 일이 없었음. 여기 블랙박스 영상이 있으니 이거라도 참고하기 바람.]  
화면에 뜬 건 야외주차장이었다. 아빠가 차에서 내려 어디론가 가시고 얼마간 아무 일도 일어나지 않은 시간은 빨리감기로 넘겨버리고, 날씨가 흐려지고 주위가 시끄러워지자 다시 일반재생으로 돌아왔다.  
보통의 블랙박스 영상보다 화면도 선명하고 범위도 넓었음에도 주차장 구석에서 담을 수 있는 정보엔 한계가 있었다. 아빠의 놀란 목소리가 곧 화난 듯 흥분한 듯한 낯선 목소리들에 묻혀버렸다. 그리고 화면 구석에 있던 검은 밴이 갑자기 벌떡 일어나 로봇으로 변신했다.  
하나와 두리가 놀라 소리도 지르지 못하는 가운데 그 로봇이 화면 구석에서 뭔가 날뛰었다. 그리고 ‘도운!’ 하는 낯선 목소리가 멀어지며 로봇도 시야 밖으로 사라졌다.  
[이상임. 이후론 수상해보이는 몇 사람이 주차장을 기웃거렸을 뿐 도운 박사님의 모습은 보이지 않았음.]  
“저런 로봇이 아빠를 납치해 간 거야?”  
세상에 일어날 수 없는 일은 없으니 침착하게 이겨내라던 게 이거 얘기였던 모양이다. 그렇게 생각하며 하나와 두리는 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 손을 맞잡았다.  
[겁낼 것 없음.]  
쌍둥이의 마음을 읽었는지 엑스가 씩씩하게 말했다.  
[나와 와이 역시 변신로봇임. 저 로봇이 아무리 강력해도 나와 와이가 힘을 합치면 넉넉히 무찌르고 박사님을 구할 수 있음.]  
[맞아맞아. 우리가 있으니까 둘 다 마음 푹 놓으라고. 엑스가 있는 곳으로 가서 찾아보면 도운 박사님 어디 계신지는 금방 알 수 있을 거라고.]  
“좋아, 출발!”  
두리가 기세좋게 외쳤다.  
정비소 셔터가 자동으로 열렸다. 파란 스포츠카는 로봇 만화에서처럼 멋지게 달려나갔다.

 

제로 안에서 리모는 도운이 남기고 간 긴 금속띠로 된 팔찌를 노려보았다.  
틀림없이 그때 자신이 환각 속에서 본 물건이었다. 부인의 팔 전체를 휘감고 있던.  
이제까지 그때 그 광경은 차원문을 마주한 상태에서 본 헛것 혹은 이형체들이 자신을 꾀기 위해 보여준 환상이라고 생각해왔다. 그리고 이렇게 실물을 마주했다. 그 환상은 이 금속띠가 지닌 마법이었을지도 모른다.  
이걸 왜 도운이 가지고 있었는지는 궁금해하지 않으려고 했다. 도운도 자신처럼 괴물사냥꾼이 되어 살아왔을지도 모른다. 혹은.......  
산란해지려는 정신을 황급히 가다듬었다.  
도운을 만난 탓에 전에 없이 마음이 쉽게 흔들렸다. 툭하면 보는 것만으로 미쳐버릴 것 같은 괴물들과 마주하고 싸우는 사람으로서 정신적인 자극에 예민해지는 건 위험신호였다.  
다시 위스키를 한 모금 넘기고 주문을 준비했다. 이 팔찌를 단서삼아 놈들의 거점을 알아낼 생각이었다.  
인간 추종자들은 그래도 상당히 인간적인 방식으로 일을 처리하는 편이니, 도운의 인질로서의 가치나 산 제물로서의 가치 정도는 생각할 것이다. 적어도 당장 죽이거나 미치게 만들지는 않았을 것이다.  
이 팔찌가 놈들에게 중요한 물건이긴 한 모양이니 정 안 되면 거래를 요구할 생각까지 하며 주문을 썼다.  
펜대가 관광지도 위에서 춤추다 한 군데를 찍었다. 관광상품 상점이 몰려있는 상가였다.  
리모는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 아까 나타났던 추종자들의 규모로 볼 때 이 상가의 모두가 적일 가능성도 충분히 있었다.  
“가자, 제로.”  
리모는 기관단총과 각종 도구를 챙기고 제로에서 내렸다. 그리고 파일럿과 또봇은 각자 다른 경로로 그 상가를 향했다.

펜대가 가리킨 상가는 지금 한창 산불 진화중인 산에서 상당히 떨어진 곳이었다. 원래 거점이었는지 산불 때문에 이동한 것인지 궁금해하며 리모는 이미 밤이 되어 어두운 시내로 섞여들었다.  
상가 중에서도 펜이 찍은 정확한 그 지점까지 도착했다. 간판에는 1층에 슈퍼마켓 2층에 당구장 지하에 다방이라고 되어있는 걸 보니 지하가 제일 가능성이 있어보였다.  
지하 입구 근처에 숨어 제로의 리모컨을 조작하자 검은 밴이 달려왔다. 그리고는 한 블럭 앞에 멈춰서 로봇으로 변신했다.  
사람들이 보고 비명을 지르며 물러나거나 혹은 사진을 찍었다. 제로는 바로 옆의 건물, 즉 리모가 노리는 곳의 옆의 옆 건물을 공격하기 시작했다. 간판을 훑어 조명을 끄고 유리창도 부쉈다. 그리고는 사진 찍으려고 접근하는 사람들에겐 발을 굴러 위협을 가했다.  
리모가 숨어있는 건물에서도 사람들이 뛰어나왔다. 그 중 낮에 본 얼굴이 몇 끼어있는 걸 확인하고 리모는 회심의 미소를 지으며 제로에게 리모컨으로 신호를 보냈다. 제로는 미리 절연체를 씌운 손을 뻗어 전깃줄을 잡아채 끊었다.  
암흑 속에서 볼 수 있는 건 이제 적외선 안경을 쓴 리모뿐이었다. 리모는 바로 건물 안에 뛰어들었다. 그리고 다방 안에 조명탄을 던졌다.  
바라던 대로 안은 아수라장이 되었다. 간혹 정신을 차리고 침입자를 감지한 자가 있으면 스턴 건으로 쓰러뜨리면서 안을 샅샅이 뒤졌다.  
다방 제일 안쪽 방에 뛰어들자 낮에 봤던 괴상한 물고기 가면이 있었다. 다른 놈들과는 달리 당황한 기색 없이 리모를 가리키며 주문을 외웠다.  
다 외울 때까지 기다려줄 생각은 물론 없었다. 산탄총을 머리에 겨누고 쏘았다. 후추와 석회가루, 겨자를 조합한 총알이니 눈이 좀 따가울 것이다.  
놈이 물 밖에 나온 고기처럼 몸을 뒤틀며 비명지르는 동안 리모는 생명 반응으로 도운을 찾아보았다. 36~37도의 열을 발산하며 지금 상황에서 날뛰거나 하지 못하고 구석에서 움직이지 않는 존재.  
그런 게 보이지 않았다.  
리모는 당황해서 배척으로 벽을 찍어가며 숨겨진 문이라도 있나 찾아보았다. 여기서 찾지 못하면 어떻게 찾는단 말인가.  
숨겨진 문이나 비밀 공간이 없는 걸 확인하고 리모는 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 사람들을 둘러보았다. 적외선 안경으로도 얼굴 윤곽 정도는 확인할 수 있다. 분명 저 중에 도운은 없었다.  
하지만 만약 아니라면.  
리모는 심호흡을 하고 손전등을 꺼내 켰다. 그리고 적외선 안경을 벗었다.  
“그래, 친구를 구하겠다면 그 정도 담력은 있어야지.”  
갑자기 밝아졌다. 자신이 켠 손전등 때문이 아닌, 형광등이라도 켜진 듯한 밝음이었다. 그러나 이 주변은 전부 제로가 정전시켰다.  
“차도운이 어디 있는지 알고 싶은 거지?”  
테이블 위에 걸쳐진 남자 하나가 자세를 고치지 않은 채 물어왔다.  
리모는 손전등을 끄지 않은 채 그리로 다가가려 했다. 저 남자에게선 아까까지 느낄 수 없었던 ‘냄새’가 역하게 풍겼다.  
“우리는 이미 몇 년 전부터 널 주시해왔다, 권리모.”  
이번 목소리는 바로 발 밑에서 들려왔다. 역시 스턴 건으로 쓰러뜨렸던 여자가 입만 움직여 말하고 있었다.  
“그래서?”  
리모는 최후의 대비로 가져왔던 실탄을 주머니 속에서 쥐었다.  
“너 같은 자가 처음은 아니다. 마지막도 아니지. 너 역시 네 앞사람들과 같은 길을 걸을 것이다. 결국에는......”  
리모는 그냥 돌아서서 출구를 향했다.  
“차도운 박사를 찾고 싶다면.”  
계단에 거꾸로 걸쳐진, 목이라도 부러졌지 싶은 누군가가 한 말에 다시 멈추었다.  
“청록빛 심해로 와라.”  
리모는 실탄으로 갈아끼우는 것도 잊고 산탄총을 그놈의 턱에 밀어붙였다. 실제로 그 자의 목이 이상하게 돌아가는 것도 상관하지 않고.  
“도운을 벌써 죽인 거냐? 벌써 네놈들의 바다 밑 어딘가로 끌고 들어간 거냐?”  
그 자가 입만 웃는 것처럼 길게 벌렸다.  
“그는 살아있다. 정신도 너희 인간이 정상이라 부르는 미망 속에 남아있다.  
그러니 와라. 거기서 우리들을 만나고 재주껏 친구를 데려가 봐라.”

 

“어떻게 비상금 하나 안 갖고 다니냐......”  
“그러는 너도 마찬가지거든?”  
기세 좋게 출발하고 한 시간 만에 집으로 돌아오며 하나와 두리는 나란히 투덜거렸다. 아빠를 찾기 위한 위험한 여정에 첫 번째로 나타난 장애물, 이름하여 고속도로 톨게이트 때문이었다.  
[둘 다 그만 싸워. 아까도 그래서 쫓겼잖아.]  
와이가 보다못해 끼어들었다.  
“참, 그것도 너무했어. 우리가 무슨 비행 청소년이라고 경찰까지 쫓아오냐.”  
두리가 하나와 싸우는 걸 중단하고 화살을 다른 데로 돌렸다.  
“와이 아니었으면 지금쯤 경찰서에 있었을 거야.  
참, 와이 너 무지 빠르더라. 굉장해.”  
[헤헤~당연하지!]  
와이가 자랑스럽게 웃었다.  
막 고속도로로 진입하려는 차 안에 어른은 없고 애 둘만 앉아 싸우고 있었으니 충분히 경찰 부를 만한 일이었다고 생각하면서도 하나는 더 말하지 않았다. 그보다는 기왕 집에 돌아온 거 준비를 확실히 해가는 게 중요했다.  
“두리야, 우리 비상금 말고도 갈아입을 옷이랑 칫솔이랑 그런 것도 필요할 것 같아. 가자마자 단번에 찾는다는 보장이 없잖아. 어쩌면 하룻밤 정도는 거기서 자야 할지도 몰라.”  
“어.....그러네.”  
그래서 둘 다 차에서 내리자 방에 가서 짐부터 챙기기 시작했다. 옷과 세면도구와 또키를 챙기고 (그러고보니 아까는 또키도 집에 둔 채로 출발했었다.) 돈을 저금통까지 털어서 있는대로 모았다. 그리고 두리는 방을 한참 뒤지더니 말없이 정비실로 내려갔다.  
얘가 뭐하나 싶어 하나도 따라가봤다. 두리는 공구함 옆에 있던 축구공을 꺼냈다.  
“거기 가서 축구할 생각이야?”  
“물론 아니지.”  
두리는 공을 가볍게 차올려 공중에서 굴리다가 교묘하게 와이 앞에서 멈추게 했다.  
“그 영상 보면 아빤 그냥 길 잃으신 게 아니고 나쁜 놈들한테 납치되셨잖아. 그러니까 우리도 무기를 준비해야지.”  
“축구공이 무기야?”  
이게 무슨 만화인 줄 아냐고 하려는데 와이가 헤드라이트를 깜박였다.  
[무기라니, 네가 무기가 왜 필요해? 네 무기는 나라고, 나.]  
“어, 그래?  
........그러고보니 너 로봇이라고 했지?”  
두리는 문득 생각나서 자신의 배지를 또키로 변환시켰다.  
[그걸 여기 열쇠구멍에 꽂으면 돼!]  
시키는 대로 하자 곧 스포츠카가 빛나더니 착착 펴져서 만화에나 나올 것 같은 로봇이 되었다. 단 만화에서처럼 거대하지는 않아 정비실 안에서도 똑바로 설 수 있었다.  
“우와아.....”  
하나도 두리도 고개를 젖혀 와이를 쳐다보다 정신을 차렸다. 같은 실수를 반복할 수는 없었다.  
“일단 짐 마저 싸고, 제대로 싣고 나서 출발하자.”  
“그래.”  
[잠깐잠깐, 이 밤중에 꼭 나가려고?]  
와이가 머릴 긁적였다.  
[늦게까지 안 자면 도운 박사님이 걱정하실 거라구.]  
“아빠 찾으러 가는 일이야, 한시라도 서둘러야지!”  
두리가 분연히 외쳤다. 하나도 이번에는 두리에게 동조했다.  
“맞아. 침대에 누워봐야 이런 날은 잠도 안 와.”  
[알았어. 그럼 빨리 짐 가져와. 아까랑은 다르게 아무 문제도 없을 거야!]

 

“이거 찾을 수는 있는 거야? 어린애들이 사고나 안 쳤으면 좋겠는데.....”  
밤거리를 달리며 오순경은 한탄했다. 톨게이트에서 들어온 신고에 따라 출동했지만 주차장으로 나가다가 발 밑의 콜라 캔을 밟아 미끄러지고 열쇠 깜박해서 다시 들어가고 그 다음엔 톨게이트 이름을 착각해 반대 방향으로 한참 달렸음을 깨달았을 때 문제의 스포츠카를 놓쳤다는 무전이 들어왔다. 어찌된 게 번호판 확인도 못한 모양이었다.  
그렇다고 어린애들이 밤중의 도로를 계속 질주하게 내버려둘 수도 없는 노릇이라 오순경과 몇몇 파출소의 순찰차는 더 찾아보라는 명령을 받았다. 차가 달아난 방향의 관할이라는 이유에서였다.  
면허도 없는 애들이 공연한 치기로 차를 몰면 백이면 백 대형사고로 이어진다. 오순경도 그 점을 잘 알기에 불평하면서도 열심히 찾아다녔다.  
그러다 아이들이 하필 톨게이트에서 걸렸다는 점을 생각했다. 어쩌면 그냥 차를 운전해보고 싶었던 게 아니라 나름의 목적지가 있었는지도 모른다.  
밤거리를 그냥 헤매는 것보다는 가능성이 느껴졌으므로 오순경은 처음 신고가 들어왔던 톨게이트로 가서 거기서 대기했다.  
이렇게 오래 아이들이 보이지 않는 건 어쩌면 경찰이 출동한 데 겁을 먹고 무사히 차를 있던 자리에 돌려놓는 데 성공한 덕일 수도 있었다. 무전기에 신통한 소리가 나오지 않는 걸 보고 거의 그렇게 생각했을 때 도로 저쪽에 파란 스포츠카가 나타났다.  
오순경은 긴장했다. 톨게이트 직원도 아까 신고했던 그 사람이니 차가 티켓을 뽑을 때 얼굴 정도는 확인할 것이다.  
그런데 이 차는 톨게이트로 똑바로 진입하는 대신 구석에 정차했다.  
늦은 시간이라 가뜩이나 차가 없는데 구석의 도로변이라 주시하는 사람은 오순경뿐이었다. 그래서 파란 차가 파란 로봇으로 변신하는 광경도 오순경밖에 보지 못했다.  
입을 딱 벌리고 보고 있는 동안 파란 로봇은 아이 둘을 품에 안고 톨게이트 옆 언덕으로 올라갔다. 들키지 않기 위해 우회하는 중이라는 걸 깨닫고 오순경은 서둘러 액셀을 밟았다.  
공무집행 차량으로서 톨게이트를 그냥 통과하고 나자 파란 로봇이 다시 차로 변해 달려가는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 따라가면서 지원 요청하려고 무전기를 들었다.  
‘그런데 이거 뭐라고 보고해?’  
차가 로봇으로 변신하고 다시 차로 변신했다는 얘기 무전기에 대고 해봐야 잠 깨라는 소리밖에 못 들을 것이다. 오순경 자신도 방금 본 걸 다 믿을 수가 없는데 누구보고 믿어달라 하겠는가?  
그렇다고 아무 것도 못 본 척 되돌아갈 수도 없었다. 결국 무전기는 내려놓고 경광등도 끈 채 오순경은 파란 스포츠카를 따라갔다.


	6. Chapter 6

로봇이라 그런지 차는 아무런 사고도 안 내고 난폭운전도 안 하고 어두운 밤거리를 문제없이 달려서 강원도 톨게이트에 도착했다. 그리고는 여기서도 로봇으로 변신해 톨게이트를 우회했다.  
오순경은 이제 슬슬 무서워지기 시작했다. 그렇다고 여기까지 와서 돌아갈 수도 없었다.  
생각다 못해 파출소에 보고를 했다. 로봇 얘기는 빼고 문제의 차를 발견해 쫓아가는 중이라고만 보고하고 계속 미행했다.  
로봇 차는 역시 분명한 목적지가 있었다. 헤매거나 머뭇거리는 기색 없이 똑바로 바닷가를 향했다. 따라가면서 오순경은 여기가 ‘연인의 바다’ 촬영지이자 훤빈의 마지막 로케이션 장소였다는 걸 떠올렸다.  
“이럴 때만 아니었어도 관광이라도 하는 건데에.....”  
혼잣말을 하고 나니 더 처량해졌다.  
훤빈의 돌연한 죽음에 이런저런 의문이 제기되었을 때는 정말로 거대한 음모가 그 뒤에 도사리고 있어서 그걸 자신이 밝혀내는 공상도 품어보았다.  
그러나 현실은 그렇지 않았다. 훤빈이 독을 마신 회식자리에 평소 위험할 정도의 열성 팬이었던 종업원이 있었고 독을 탈 기회에 대해 조금 추궁하자 쉽게 자백했다. 돈 문제, 원한 문제 등에 대해 같이 회식중이던 ‘연인의 바다’ 촬영 관계자들을 다 조사하기도 전이었다.  
물론 그걸로 끝나지는 않았다. 오순경 말고도 재벌의 친족이자 연예계 스타인 훤빈의 돌연사를 물고늘어진 사람은 많았다. 그러니 자백 후로도 이어진 힘들고 번거롭고 끈기가 필요했던 수사에서 다른 진범을 발견하지 못한 건 결코 음모 때문이 아니었다. 훤빈의 소속사 사람들을 뒷조사하는 데 직접 동원되었기에 오순경도 그런 사실을 모를 수는 없었다.  
묘하게도 로봇 차는 진짜 해변 관광지로 향하고 있었다. 훤빈의 마지막 로케이션 장소로서 한창 특수를 누리는 중인. 오순경이 짬이 나면 제일 먼저 가보려고 생각하던 곳이었다.  
거기서 산불이 났다던 기사가 머리를 스쳤으나 다시 검색해보니 진화에 성공했다는 최신 뉴스가 올라와 있었다. 오순경은 안심해서 미행에 전념했다.

 

[하나, 문제가 생겼음.]  
이제 엑스가 있는 주차장이 멀지 않았다. 그렇게 생각했을 때 갑자기 와이를 통해 엑스에게서 들어온 연락이었다.  
“문제? 뭔데?”  
[누군가 날 훔쳐가려 하는 중임. 억지로 차 문을 열려고 함.]  
“쫓아버리거나 도망칠 수 없어?”  
[무리임. 뒤는 화단이 있는 둔덕이고 양 옆에도 차가 있음. 앞엔 지난번 보여줬던 바로 그 밴이 가로막고 섰음. 도둑이 그 밴의 운전자임.]  
“너도 어서 로봇으로 변신해, 그럼!”  
[하나가 또키를 꽂아주지 않으면 변신할 수 없음!]  
쌍둥이는 새파랗게 질려 발을 동동 굴렀다.  
[조금만 기다려, 엑스! 내가 금방 갈게!]  
이미 밤중을 넘어 새벽에 가까운 시간이라 도로에 차가 없는 게 다행이었다. 와이는 신호고 차선이고 규정속도고 깡그리 무시하며 달렸다.  
[저기 저 주차장이야! 저 밴이다!]  
이렇게 기세 좋게 달리다보니 적도 눈치를 챈 모양이었다. 검은 밴이 달려나와 로봇으로 변신했다.  
그렇게 과속하고 있었으면서도 와이는 매끄럽게 길가에 섰다. 그러자 하나와 두리가 내렸다.  
“와이, 트랜스포메이션!”  
와이도 로봇으로 변신해 그 밴 로봇에게 달려들어 우선 킥을 날렸다. 그걸 일단 옆으로 돌아 피하고 밴 로봇도 주먹을 휘두르며 달려들었다. 자기 쪽이 덩치가 큰 걸 보고 힘으로 밀어붙이기로 한 모양이었다.  
와이는 교묘하게 피해 다시 킥을 날렸다. 밴 로봇이 나가떨어졌다.  
[끝이다!]  
다시 한 번 달려들어 이번에야말로 날려버리려는 순간 밴 로봇이 와이를 붙잡아 패대기쳐 버렸다. 그리고 맞은 적 없다는 듯이 몸을 일으켰다.  
[으아아, 나 때릴 거야? 진짜 때릴 거야?]  
하나도 그 목소리를 들었다. 당장이라도 고개를 빼고 어떻게 된 일인가 확인하고 싶었지만 지금은 더 중요한 일이 있기에 한층 더 숨을 죽이고 몸을 움츠렸다. 납치범이 아빠로 모자라 엑스까지 납치해가기 전에 엑스를 구해야 했다. 그러자면 이대로 납치범이 와이에 신경이 쏠려 있는 동안 몰래 다가가 엑스도 변신시켜야 했다.  
주차장의 다른 차들을 엄폐물 삼아 이제 거의 다 왔다.  
납치범도 보였다. 엑스에게서 조금 떨어진 곳에 서 있는 남자였다. 상상하던 것 같은 험상궂은 고릴라가 아닌 그냥 보통 체격이라 잠시 놀랐지만, 애도 아니고 겉모습에 속을 나이는 지났다. 엑스에게 등을 돌리고 와이만 쳐다보는 지금이 기회였다. 하나는 곧바로 또키를 쥐고 튀어나가......  
덜미를 잡아채였다. 목에 와닿은 차가운 감촉에 버둥거리기는커녕 숨조차 쉴 수 없었다.  
“어린애?”  
납치범이 어이없다는 듯 중얼거렸다.  
[하나를 놔주기 바람!]  
엑스가 가로막던 밴이 없어졌으므로 달려나왔다. 그러나 납치범을 치어버리면 하나도 같이 날아갈 것이므로 그 이상 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.  
납치범은 하나의 목에서 칼을 치웠다. 그리고 놔주는 대신 어깨를 움켜쥐고 하나의 몸을 빙글 돌려 얼굴을 똑바로 노려보았다. 방금의 칼날만큼이나 차가운 눈빛에 하나는 꼼짝도 못했다.  
“하나라고 했냐?”  
하나가 답을 생각해내기도 전에 엑스가 다시 위협적으로 엔진을 울렸다. 그러자 납치범이 그리로 시선을 돌렸다.  
“하나라고 했지? .......너 도운이 만든 또봇이로군?”  
엑스가 움찔 놀랐다.  
[그, 그걸 어떻게?]  
납치범이 하나와 눈을 맞추느라 숙이고 있던 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고는 조금 떨리는 목소리로 고개를 돌려 외쳤다.  
“제로, 그 녀석은 적이 아니니까 공격 중단해! 그리고 마구 부스럭거리면서 몰래 접근하려고 애쓰는 너. 두리 맞지?”  
와이는 밴 로봇과 싸우게 놔두고 하나를 구하려던 두리가 깜짝 놀라 멈춰섰다. 와이에게 펀치를 먹이려던 밴 로봇도 멈췄다.  
“그래가지고 무슨 기습을 하겠다고. 그러니까 너희 둘이 하나 두리 맞는 거지? 도운의 쌍둥이 애들?”  
아빠 이름이 언급되자 두리가 다시 달려와 납치범 앞에 섰다.  
“아빠를 납치한 게 아저씨지? 아빠랑 하나 당장 내놔!”  
“뭐?”  
납치범은 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“누가 그래? 내가 납치했다고.”  
“엑스가요.”  
그러면서 하나가 고개를 들어 납치범의 얼굴을 훑어보았다.  
“아저씨는 어떻게 우리 이름까지 아세요?”  
“내 무릎에 오줌싼 놈들 이름을 어떻게 잊는데?”  
납치범은 여전히 기가 차다는 듯 웃고 있었다.  
“도운도 살아있었고, 너희도 그랬단 말이지. 혹시 너희 엄마도 살아있냐?”  
하나가 납치범의 손을 물어뜯으려 했다. 그러나 납치범 쪽이 빨랐다. 번개같이 손을 떼고 다른 손으로 하나의 등을 확 떼밀었다. 하나는 넘어질 듯 비틀거리다 두리의 부축을 받았다.  
“그래, 다 살아있었구나.”  
납치범의 목소리가 멍해졌다.  
“나는 다 잃었는데, 도운은 가족을 보전한 거야. 그래서 난 이렇게 됐는데, 평범하게, 행복하게 살고 있었어. 그래서 멍청하게 넋 놓고 있다 납치나 당하고......”  
심상치 않은 목소리에 쌍둥이들이 주춤했다.  
[지적. 리모 박사님, 도운 박사님은 넋 놓고 계시지 않았습니다.]  
밴 로봇이 말했다.  
[상기. 도운 박사님은 리모 박사님까지 같이 납치될까봐 걱정하셨습니다. 그래서 박사님을 떠밀고 혼자 납치당하신 겁니다.]  
“닥쳐!”  
무시무시한 기세로 어디선가 총을 꺼내들었다가 납치범은 하나와 두리를 보고 멈칫 해서 총을 내렸다.  
“........제기랄. 너흰 왜 여기 있는 거냐? 집이 이 근처야?”  
“우린 아빠가 없어져서 찾으러 왔어요.”  
하나가 좀 수그러들어서 납치범의 눈치를 살폈다. 방금 밴 로봇 말대로라면 이 아저씨가 납치범이 아닐 수도 있었다.  
“아저씨가 납치한 게 아니에요?”  
“아니야.”  
납치범 아니라는 아저씨가 다시 총을 집어넣고 머리를 긁적였다.  
“너희들 아빠는 훨씬 사악하고 위험한 것에 납치되었다. 너희는 그 이상은 모르는 게 좋아. 그러니 어서 집에 가 잠이나 자라. 도운이 너희더러 이런 밤중에 길거리 헤매고 다녀도 된다고 했니?”  
“아빨 구하기 전엔 못 가요!”  
두리가 버럭 소리쳤다.  
“아저씬 누군데 그런 소릴 해요?”  
“너희들 기저귀 갈아준 사람.”  
하나와 두리는 일시정지했다. 아저씨는 묘하게 즐거워 보이는 투로 말을 늘어놓았다.  
“그 밖에도 이 아저씨가 알고 있는 너희들의 비밀이 많이 있단다. 하나는 도운의 노트를 절반은 먹어버렸고, 두리는 마우스를 먹으려는 갖은 노력 끝에 마침내 침으로 고장내는 데 성공했고, 그래서 도운이......”  
갑자기 아저씨의 기색이 변했다. 고개를 들어 와이를 쳐다보고 다음으로 엑스를 쳐다보았다.  
“그래. 너희가 정말 하나와 두리라면 지금 이럴 때가 아니지.”  
하나와 두리는 다시 긴장했지만 구체적으로 무엇을 예상하고 대비하기도 전에 아저씨가 옆으로 움직여 엑스 앞에서 비켜났다.  
“엑스 가져가려고 온 거지? 어서 가져가.”  
“예?”  
‘어디 할 수 있으면 가져가 봐라’인 건가 싶어서 하나는 움직이지 못했다.  
“가져가라고. 안 막을 테니까.”  
아저씨가 재촉했다.  
“난 그저 도운이 혹시 나처럼 살아왔으면 차에 도움될 만한 게 남아있을까봐 온 거다만, 너희들 꼴을 보니 그런 기대는 접어야겠구나. 그래도 상관없어. 너희가 안전하게 살아남는 게 중요하니.”  
이 아저씨 하는 소리는 들으면 들을수록 혼란스럽다고 생각하며 하나는 엑스에게 다가갔다. 그리고는 아저씨가 정말 방해하지 않는 데 놀라며 또키를 꽂았다.  
엑스도 와이처럼 로봇으로 변신했다. 그러나 무엇을 명령해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 저 아저씨가 아빠를 납치했다는 확신도 이젠 많이 흔들리고 있었다.  
“엑스. 정말 저 아저씨랑 로봇이 아빠 납치했어? 확실해?”  
엑스는 얼른 대답하지 못했다.  
[내가 아는 건 아까 보내준 영상에 있는 게 다임. 정말 누가 납치했는지는 추측일 뿐임.]  
엑스가 자신없는 태도로 아저씨와 밴 로봇을 쳐다보았다. 둘 다 싸우거나 도망가려는 기색도 보이지 않았다.  
“엑스, 이쪽은 이름이 뭐지?”  
아저씨가 와이를 돌아보았다.  
[내 이름? 와이.]  
“뭐 그런 걸 말해주고 있어?”  
하나가 한 마디 하자 와이가 움찔했다.  
[하지만 저 아저씨 어쩐지 적 아닌 것 같은걸.]  
“당연하지. 도운이 너희 만들 때 나도 있었으니까.”  
아저씨가 엄청난 소릴 했다. 그리고 그게 무슨 뜻이냐고 쌍둥이가 따지기도 전에 다시 입을 열었다.  
“자, 엑스. 와이. 너희들의 임무가 뭐지?”  
[그건 하나의 안전임.]  
[맞아맞아. 나도 두리를 건드린다면 가만있지 않을 거라고!]  
“그런데 하나와 두리가 이런 밤중에, 집에서 멀리 떨어진 낯설고 위험한 곳을 헤매는 게 안전이냐?”  
둘 다 움찔 하며 대답하지 못했다. 아저씨는 계속 말을 이었다.  
“너희들 하나랑 두리가 내일 학교 못 가도 좋아? 아침밥은? 인간은 충분히 자지 않으면 병든다는 거 못 배웠어? 하나랑 두리가 어린애 노리는 인신매매범이나 깡패한테 잡혀 다리가 부러지도록 얻어맞게 할 작정이야?”  
[그러게 놔두진 않음!]  
[그런 놈들이 있으면 이 와이님이.....]  
철컥.  
어느새 아저씨가 권총으로 하나를 겨누었다. 엑스와 와이가 기겁해서 달려들었다.  
“빵.”  
아저씨가 쏘는 흉내만 내고 총을 도로 넣었다.  
“방금 내가 진짜 쐈으면 하나는 어떻게 됐을까? 너희가 할 수 있는 일은 뭐가 있지?”  
하나도 두리도 생전 처음 보는 진짜 총이 자신들을 겨눈 데 얼어붙은 나머지 아저씨가 계속 또봇들에게만 말하고 있다는 걸 깨닫지 못했다.  
“그러니 이제 대답해봐라. 지금 당장 하나와 두리를 데리고 집에 가는 것 말고 둘의 안전을 위해 필요한 일이 있는지.”  
[어......]  
두 로봇이 다 망설이다 하나와 두리를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 둘에게 다가갔다.  
“뭐야, 설마 집에 가자고?”  
[하나의 안전을 위해서임.]  
“아빠 찾기로 했잖아!”  
[그치만 두리가 위험해지는걸.]  
“도운은 내가 무슨 수를 써서라도 구출해서 집에 돌려놓을 테니까.”  
하나와 두리에겐 전혀 진심으로 들리지 않았지만 엑스와 와이에겐 그걸로 마지막 장애물이 사라진 것 같았다. 두 또봇은 아이들을 번쩍 안아들고 도로로 달려가 차로 변신해 멀어졌다. 아이들의 항의하는 소리도 함께 멀어졌다.  
“또봇들이란.”  
텅 빈 어두운 도로를 보며 아저씨가 내뱉었다. 혐오감으로 가득한 목소리였다.

언제까지 그러고 서 있었을까, 리모는 아직도 로봇 형태인 제로에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“너도 그만 차로 돌아와. 오늘 밤은 공쳤으니 잠이나 자야겠다.”  
[복종. 알겠습니다.]  
언제나처럼 변신에 앞서 주변을 경계하고 스캔하던 제로가 흠칫했다.  
[보고. 저기 사람이 있습니다.]  
말하면서 제로가 달려갔다. 뒤늦게 시동 걸리는 소리가 났지만 산그늘에 숨어있던 경찰차는 금방 제로의 손아귀에 공중으로 번쩍 들려 헛바퀴만 돌아갔다.  
리모도 곁으로 뛰어갔다. 경찰차임을 감안해 총은 꺼내지 않고.  
“당장 내려놔! 아니면 쏠 거야!”  
차 안에서 들려오는 젊은 여자 목소리가 어딘가 낯익다고 생각하며 리모는 제로에게 손짓했다.  
제로가 차를 조금 내렸다. 리모가 안을 볼 수 있도록, 혹여 정말 총을 겨누면 언제라도 하늘 높이 던져버릴 준비를 하며.  
경찰이라고 평소에도 늘 총을 소지하지는 않는다는 건 알고 있었다. 역시나 안에서 무방비하게 고개를 내민 여자의 손에 총은 없었다. 제복을 보니 겨우 순경이었다.  
“저, 혹시......”  
그 순경이 리모의 얼굴에 손전등을 비추었다.  
“어디서 본 적 없던가요?”  
리모는 순경을 빤히 마주보았다. 설마 상대를 유혹해서 위기를 벗어나겠다는 계산은 아닐 테고. 게다가 저 크고 올망올망한 눈은 리모도 본 기억이 있었다.  
“혹시 미행 실패했던 그 사복경찰?”  
“아! 그 젊은 흰머리 남자!”  
그렇게 외치고 순경이 아차 하는 표정으로 리모의 눈치를 살폈다.  
“신경쓰지 마시죠. 그런 말 듣기 싫었으면 진작 염색을 하지 흰머리로 다니겠습니까.”  
어쩐지 맥이 빠져서 리모가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“언제부터 여기 있었습니까? 볼 거 다 봤죠?”  
“아, 아니에요!”  
순경이 퍼뜩 외쳤다.  
“아무 것도 못 봤어요! 변신 로봇 같은 거 어두워서 잘 보이지도 않았고, 그리고, 에, 그런 거 어디 가서 말해본들 누가 믿겠어요? 그런 거 못 봤어요. 정말로요!”  
“그러니까 다 봤다는 거군요.”  
리모의 분위기가 서늘하게 변했다.  
“제로.”  
경찰차가 천천히 제로의 어깨 높이까지 올라갔다.  
“대부분의 사람들은 확실히 안 믿겠지요. 하지만 어떤 사람들은 믿거나, 적어도 기억해둘 겁니다. 제가 정말로 감추고 싶은 사람들이 말입니다.”  
“못 봤어요! 정말 못 봤다고요!”  
차 안에서 비명이 터져나왔다.  
“나 대도시 경찰이라고! 경찰을 해치고 무사할 거 같아? 내가 여기 온 거 서에서도 다 안다고! 다들 추적할 거야!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 사실 리모가 다방을 습격한 밤이 하나두리가 와이를 발견하고 출발한 것보다 하루 전입니다. 헷갈릴 수 있다고 생각하면서도 그냥 그렇게 배치해버렸습니다.


	7. Chapter 7

“그 부분 말인데.”  
리모의 목소리는 여전히 서늘하고 차분했다.  
“대도시 경찰이 어째서 이 먼 데까지 온 거죠? 꼭 죽이겠다는 건 아니니 어디 대답해보시죠.”  
“어린애들이 차 몰고 다니니까 그거 막으려고....”  
“아, 그래도 경찰이 할 일을 했다 이거군.”  
리모는 잠시 고민했다.  
“정말로 아무에게도 말을 않는다면 나도 굳이 죽일 생각은 없습니다만, 술자리에서 무심코 흘리는 식으로라도 이야기가 새나가면.......”  
리모는 의미심장하게 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“차라리 여기서 내 손에 죽을걸 하고 후회할 끔찍한 일이 벌어질 겁니다. 당신은 그저 맹랑한 꼬마들 쫓다 놓친 거고, 그 이상 아무 것도 모른 채 대도시로 돌아가야 합니다.”  
리모가 손짓하자 제로가 차를 다시 번쩍 들어올렸다. 그리고는 몇 차례 마구 흔들다 도로 위에 올려놓았다.  
차 안이 조용해진 걸 보고 리모는 제로를 다시 차로 변신시켰다.  
저러고 기절해서 깨어나면 간밤의 일들은 다 개꿈이었다고 생각하게 될 것이다. 그래야 했다. 세상엔 변신로봇보다 위험하고 모르는 편이 나은 것이 얼마든지 있었다.  
주위에 싸운 흔적 같은 게 남았는지 확인하고 주차장 CCTV도 어제 처리해둔 그대로인 걸 확인하고 막 제로에 오르려던 차였다.  
“저, 저기요오......”  
너무 살살 흔든 모양이었다. 경찰차 안에서 끈질기게 목소리가 기어나왔다.  
“뭐가 그렇게 위험한데요오......?”  
아무 것도 못 봤으니 살려달랄 때는 언제고. 리모는 이제 진심으로 짜증이 나서 권총을 빼들고 다가갔다. 인간, 그것도 경찰 상대라 참았더니 사람 속도 모르고......  
“보통 위험한 일이 아닌 거죠?”  
얼굴이 파래진 경찰이 차 밖으로 비틀거리며 기어나왔다.  
“시민들이 위험한데 경찰이 못 본 척 하라니 농담이 심한 거 아니에요?”  
리모는 자신이 무슨 소릴 들었나 했다.  
“아저씨 사실은 나쁜 사람 아닌 거 내가 모를 줄 알아요?”  
리모는 기가 막혔다.  
“무슨 영화만 보고 경찰이 된 모양인데, 경찰 아니라 경찰 할아버지라 해도 이 정도의 위험 앞에선 꽁무니를 빼야 하는 겁니다. 그리고 나 나쁜 사람 맞으니까.”  
막 권총을 겨누고 위협하려는데 경찰이 말을 막았다.  
“아까 그 애들 집에 돌려보냈죠? 무슨 나쁜 사람이 위험한 짓 하려는 애들을 그렇게 끈질기게 위협해서 돌려보내는데요?”  
“나쁜 사람은 귀찮은 애들 쫓지도 못하는 겁니까? 거기서 걔들 잡아다 앵벌이라도 시켜야 악당이냐고요!”  
“그 애들 우리 관할이거든요. 집에 간 걸로 충분해요? 집에 얌전히 있기만 하면 안전해져요?”  
막 권총을 휘두르려던 손이 멎었다.  
“......그애들 이름은 차하나, 차두리입니다. 쌍둥이고요, 애들 아빠 이름은 차도운입니다.”  
짧게 고민을 끝내고 리모가 설명해주었다.  
“지금 아빠가 없어져서 찾아야 한다고 저 난리들이고요. 정 시민의 안전을 위해 헌신하고 싶으면 얼른 관할로 돌아가서 그애들이나 더 위험한 짓 못하게 돌봐주세요. 알았죠?”  
그리고는 돌아서서 제로 앞에 서자 제로가 차 문을 열었다. 이대로 무시하고 가 버리면, 아무튼 일거리를 던져줬으니 더 방해하지 못할 거라고 생각했다.  
“아저씨는요?”  
문득 경찰이 소리쳤다.  
“아저씨한테는 지원 필요 없어요?”  
“청록빛 심해가 뭔지나 알면 모를까 필요 없습니다.”  
“네?”  
갑자기 경찰이 운전석 곁으로 뛰어오는 바람에 리모는 하마터면 그 경찰을 칠 뻔했다.  
“청록빛 심해가 뭔지 모르세요?”

 

영화관 앞에서 세모는 초조한 표정으로 바닥을 차고 있었다. 모르는 사람들 보기엔 같이 볼 친구가 늦어서 짜증내는 모습으로 보일 테지만, 사실 약속시간까지는 한참 남았다. 세모가 초조한 이유는 따로 있었다.  
멀리 나갈 때면 리모는 으레 하루에 한 번 안부 전화를 했다. 무엇을 쫓는지 어떻게 되어가는지 자세한 이야기는 한 마디도 안 하지만 그래도 말투나 분위기로 전해지는 게 있었다. 지금 리모는 그 어느 때보다도 중대한 위기를 앞두고 있었다.  
그런데 자신은 이렇게 아무 것도 모르는 남인 양 영화나 보러 나와있었다. 확 취소하고 따라가고 싶어도 어디 갔는지를 모르니 그럴 수가 없었다.  
그게 리모가 아무 것도 말해주지 않는 이유였다. 리모가 어디서 괴물들과 싸우다 죽을 위기에 처하건 말건, 세모는 최대한 ‘정상적인’ 학교생활을 하는 것. 숙제나 공부도 매일 학교 도서실에 남아서 충분히 하라고 격려했다. 독서실이나 학원에 보내줄까 귀찮을 정도로 물어보기도 했다. 가끔은 세모가 집에 일찍 오는 게 싫은 것 아닐까 싶을 정도였다.  
총칼 다루는 법과 전술도 꼼꼼히 가르쳐주기는 했지만 그건 함께 어둠의 괴물에 맞서 싸우기 위해서가 아니었다. 한 번 이런 것에 얽힌 사람은 계속해서 악연을 끊지 못하고 이어가는 경향이 있다. 이건 그럴 때 너 자신을 지키기 위한 거다. 리모의 그 말은 한 치의 가감없는 진실이었다.  
그렇게 배운 기술로 세모 자신을 지키기를 바랐지 리모까지 포함해서 다른 사람을 지키는 건 바라지 않았다.  
‘난 리모를 지키고 싶은데.’  
엄마 아빠도, 고아원 원장 엄마나 친구들도 다 자신만 놔두고 사라져버렸다. 다음번엔 그런 광경 보고 싶지 않다고 생각하는 게 그렇게 잘못인가?  
혼자서는 잠을 잘 수 없다고 토로하자 결국 대도시 안에서 돌아다닐 때는 데리고 다녀주었다. 그러나 또 괴물이 자신한테까지 쫓아와 덤볐으니 이제 또 혼자 ‘집’에서 지내라고 할 것이다.  
리모에겐 소중한 행복과 추억의 장소인 그 ‘집’을 세모는 아무리 해도 좋아할 수가 없었다. 집안 곳곳에 리모의 ‘그녀’가 스며들어 있었다. 비싸고 커다란 액자들이 다 리모가 그녀를 얼마나 사랑하는지, 누구를 위해 이 집을 보존하고 싶어하는지 과시하고 있었다.  
그럼에도 사진 속 여자는 순정 만화 주인공처럼 아름답고 순수해보여서 이런 생각이나 하는 자신을 더 초라하게 만들었다.  
“세모야!”  
막 에스컬레이터를 올라온 딩요가 세모를 보고 활짝 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 평소의 교복이 아닌 밝은 오렌지색 치마가 환하고 예뻤다.  
“오래 기다렸어?”  
“아니.”  
사실은 오래 기다렸지만 딩요가 늦게 온 게 아니니까 그렇게 대답했다. 영화 시간도 충분했다.  
“로맨스긴 해도 미스터리적인 면도 강하다니까 재미있을 거야.”  
로맨스 같은 거 세모에겐 흥미 없을 거란 생각이 뒤늦게 들어서인지 딩요는 그런 말부터 했다. 하기야 보러 온 다른 사람들도 태반이 여자고 남자들은 거의 애인한테 끌려온 듯했다.  
세모는 딩요에 대한 예의 차원에서 전단지를 펼쳤다. 푸른 바다 물결 아래 훤빈과 하지연이 애잔한 구도로 오버랩되어 있고 ‘환상 속의 사랑.......그건, 정말 꿈이었을까?’라는 카피문구가 로맨스보다는 호러에 어울릴 활자로 찍혀있었다.  
세모는 바다가 싫었다. 그날 이후 꾸게 된 악몽의 태반이 바다와 관련된 것들이었다. 전단지의 사진도 원래 의도가 뭐였든 동반 투신으로밖에 보이지 않았다.  
“대역이 찍은 부분 티 나겠지? 적어도 바닷가 장면은 다 훤빈 오빠가 직접 찍은 거라니까 괜찮겠지만....”  
딩요의 근심 어린 목소리에 세모는 전단 구석을 보았다. 역시나 대역에 대한 이야기는 맨 밑에 깨알만한 글씨로 변명처럼 적혀있었다. 전체 촬영분의 3분의 2가 훤빈이 직접 찍은 부분이고 나머지 3분의 1도 완벽한 CG로 훤빈을 재현했으니 안심하고 보시라는 내용이었다.  
‘3분의 1이면 상당한 분량이잖아?’  
자기야 아무래도 상관없지만 딩요 같은 열성팬들은 그렇지 않을 것이다. 주위에서도 그런 소리들이 들려왔다.  
“영화 3분의 2 지나면 그냥 나가자.”  
“그래. 우리가 훤빈 오빠 보러 왔지 대역 보러 왔나.”  
저 사람들은 못해도 대학생쯤 되어보이는데 설마 영화를 내용 순서대로 촬영하지 않는 것도 모르나 싶어 세모는 황당한 동시에 딩요는 어떨까 걱정이 배가되었다.  
“딩요야, 너도 대역 나오는 거 많이 걱정돼?”  
“걱정되긴 한데, 영화 찍을 때 앞에서부터 순서대로 찍는 거 아니래. 어디서부터 어디까지가 대역일지 보기 전엔 알 수 없을걸.”  
딩요는 무식한 소릴 하고 지나간 대학생들을 슬쩍 흘겼다.  
“그리고 완전히 망치지만 않으면 대역이 찍은 부분은 난 그냥 관대하게 넘어가 주려고. 솔직히 훤빈 오빠의 마지막인데 어차피 대역이 완벽하게 할 수 있을 리 없잖아. 미완의 작품은 미완인 자체로 매력이 있는 거라고. 보면서 그 빈자리를 더 깊이 새기는 것도 좋을 것 같아.”  
딩요가 이렇게 감성충만한 애였던가 싶어서 세모는 고개만 끄덕였다. 팬심이란 정말 대단한 모양이었다. 아무튼 입장 시간이 되었으므로 줄을 서서 들어갔다.

세모는 이제까지 영화관에 온 경험이 많지 않았다. 그래서인지 큰 화면이 주는 몰입감에 예상보다 푹 빠질 수 있었다.  
대사는 오글거리고 전개도 좀 억지스러웠다. 하지만 여자애들이 훤빈 훤빈 해대는 게 얼굴 때문만이 아니었는지, 연기력도 세모의 눈에도 빨려들 듯 훌륭했다. 게다가 아름다운 바닷가 절벽을 배경으로 갈등이 고조되는 모습은 영상미도 빼어났다.  
그때 그 남자가 사실은 오래 전에 죽은 사람이란 말을 듣고 하지연이 충격받아 방황하는 장면에서 세모는 문득 아직까지 대역 촬영분이 나오지 않은 건가 궁금해졌다.  
얼굴이야 CG로 처리한다 해도 위화감이 조금은 있을 줄 알았다. 그런데 이제까지 전혀 그런 걸 느끼지 못했다. 하물며 여기서 훤빈은 1인 2역을 하고 있었다. 아직은 암시 정도지만 하지연이 만나서 데이트한 남자와 다른 사람들이 회상하는 죽은 남자가 꼭 닮은 남이라는 건 전개상 뻔해보였다. 그런데 그 둘이 다 분명한 훤빈이었다.  
‘대역이 그렇게 잘했나? 아니면 정말 아직도 안 나왔나? 아니면 내 관찰력 문젠가?’  
어차피 앞으로의 전개는 대충 예상이 되었으므로 세모는 아예 훤빈 나올 때만 집중해서 대역인지 본인인지 구별해내는 것으로 목표를 잡았다. 표정근의 움직임이라든지, 손동작이라든지, 목소리라든지........

“하아.....훤빈 오빠아.......”  
크레딧 올라가기 시작했는데 딩요는 일어날 줄을 몰랐다. 대부분의 다른 관객들도 마찬가지였다.  
세모도 딩요를 재촉하지 못했다. 딱히 영화가 주는 감동에 정신 못차려서가 아니라, 끝내 어느 부분이 대역인지 전혀 짐작도 가지 않아 혼란스러워서였다.  
이래봬도 관찰력엔 자신이 있었다. 스턴트 약간만 찍는 것도 아니고 그렇게 자주 얼굴이 클로즈업 되고 대사를 외치는데 그렇게 한 점 위화감도 없을 줄은 몰랐다.  
그러는 동안 크레딧이 얼마간 올라가자 쿠키 영상이 떴다.  
모든 오해와 갈등이 풀리고 훤빈과 하지연이 함께 바다를 보는 마지막 장면이 다시 나왔다. 두 사람이 돌아서서 그 자리를 벗어나고 카메라는 다시 바다를 비추었다. 바다 깊숙이 푸른 어둠을 들여다보았다.  
거기에 훤빈이 가라앉아 있었다. 오래 전에 죽어 오해와 수수께끼의 씨앗이 되었던, 훤빈이 1인 2역을 맡은 남자주인공의 삼촌. 그가 너무나 평온하고 아름다운 얼굴을 한 채 바다 밑바닥에서 흔들리고 있었다.  
세모의 손끝이 떨렸다. 리모가 만들어 달아준 왼손이. 바다 아래 가라앉아 있는 사람이 그냥 탤런트라는 사실을 잊어버렸다.  
리모의 흰 머리카락이 어두운 청록빛 바다 밑에서 물결과 함께 일렁이는 광경을 떠올리고 세모는 얼결에 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 왼손이 발작적으로 떨렸다. 합금으로 만들어 합성 고무를 씌웠다는 손이 살아있는 것처럼 바르작거렸다.  
기분 탓이었다. 리모를 생각하면서 그가 만들어준 왼손과 왼발이 신경쓰이는 건 당연했다. 저건 리모가 아니라 그냥 탤런트이고, 리모는 바다에 가라앉으면 안 되었다. 절대로.  
갑자기 주위가 환해졌다. 손가락 사이로 살짝 둘러보고, 크레딧까지 끝나서 영화관에 불이 켜졌을 뿐이라는 걸 깨닫고 나서야 슬쩍 두 손을 떼었다. 너무 꽉 눌렀는지 얼굴이 뜨거웠다.  
“이만 나가자.”  
딩요는 조금 울었는지 눈가가 빨갰다. 그런 눈으로 세모를 훑어보며 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“어디 안 좋아? 아니면 영화가 그렇게 슬펐어?”  
“어? 응.....영화가.”  
그렇게 슬픈 내용도 아니었지만 달리 얼버무릴 말이 없었다. 그걸 눈치 챘는지 못 챘는지 딩요는 팝콘 통부터 챙겼다. 세모도 일어났다.  
“재미있었어?”  
상영관을 나오며 세모가 물었다.  
“그럼!”  
딩요는 신이 났다.  
“굉장했어. 훤빈 오빠, 그렇게 1인 2역까지 완벽하게 해내다니. 하아....진짜 멋있었는데.......”  
이제는 더 이상 그의 영화를 볼 일은 없을 거라는 데 생각이 미쳤는지 딩요의 표정이 다시 가라앉았다.  
딩요만이 아니었다. 나가다 말고 아예 훌쩍훌쩍 우는 사람까지 있었다.  
그러나 지금은 왠지 세모도 오글거린다고 불평할 기분이 아니었다. 어쨌든 훤빈의 연기는 훌륭했고 팬들이 슬퍼하는 것 정도는 당연했다. 세모 자신 로맨스 영화에 이렇게 몰입할 줄은 몰랐기 때문에 솔직히 기분 얼떨떨했다.  
아무튼 예정대로 버거퀸에 가서 세트를 시키고 자리를 잡았다. 딩요도 이제 감상에서 좀 벗어났는지 영화 도중 꺼놨던 스마트폰을 켜고 부지런히 두드렸다. 영화 본 감상이라도 올리는 모양이라고 생각하며 세모도 폰을 켰다. 혹시 리모에게서 무슨 연락이 오지 않았을까 궁금해 하며.  
초코톡도 문자도 없었다. 막 실망하려는데 맞은편에서 딩요가 환성을 질렀다.  
“이거 봐, 세모야. 나 당첨됐어!”  
“뭐에?”  
딩요가 폰에 뜬 화면을 가리켰다.  
“훤빈 공식 팬클럽에서 하는 추모 투어 말이야. 영화 보고 나서 인증샷 찍어 올리면 선착순으로 추첨하는 건데.....”  
간단히 말해 즉석복권 같은 방식인가 하면서 세모도 화면을 쳐다보았다. 방금까지 보고 나온 바닷가나 다른 드라마 촬영지 같은 게 투어 목록으로 나와있었다.  
“그럼 이 추모 투어에 너도 가는 거야?”  
“응! ‘연인의 바다’랑 ‘시크릿 마당’이랑 그런 촬영지 둘러보고 남아있는 사인이랑 사진도 받고 그리고.....”  
대충 알아들었으므로 세모는 흥미를 잃고 흘려들었다. 설마 거기까지 같이 갈 필요는 없을 거라고 생각하면서.  
세모가 무슨 생각을 하건 딩요는 기쁘게 정식 신청을 위한 앱을 깔았다. 훤빈 공식 팬클럽, 별칭 ‘청록빛 심해’는 전부터 합리적이고 믿음직한 운영으로도 아이돌 팬계를 주름잡았다. 분명히 알차고 뜻깊은 투어가 될 것이다.

 

하나와 두리는 정비실 청소를 하고 있을 뿐이었다. 적어도 본인들은 그렇게 말했다.  
그러니 빗자루로 쓰레기통을 탕탕 치는 것도 먼지를 턴다고 대걸레를 마구 휘두르는 것도 다 청소의 과정이었다. 그러므로 엑스도 와이도 움츠러들 필요는 없었다.  
“우씨~”  
너무 세게 쳐서 쓰레기통이 엎어져버렸다. 엑스가 얼른 일으켜 세웠다.  
“참견 마.”  
하나가 톡 쏘아붙였다.  
[오늘은 학교 안 가는 날인 줄 몰랐음.]  
[저기저기, 그래도 이렇게까지 하는 건 좀 너무하지 않아? 우리가 하나두리 미워서 그런 것도 아니고.]  
와이가 마침내 항의했다.  
[우린 배신자가 아니라구. 그저 하나랑 두리가 다칠까봐 그런 거지.]  
“그렇다고 우리 말을 안 듣고 납치범 말을 듣기야?”  
두리가 버럭 소리질렀다.  
[하지만 우린 하나와 두리가 위험해지는 건 그냥 두고 볼 수 없음.]  
“언제는 뭐가 나타나든 무찔러줄 테니 겁낼 거 없다며!”  
[하지만....그 사람이 우리 만들 때 있었다는 얘기는 사실 같았음.]  
“그걸 어떻게 아는데?”  
하나와 두리가 노려보는 가운데 엑스와 와이는 꼭 사람처럼 머리를 긁적이고 고개를 갸웃거렸다.  
[그게, 제작자 데이터가 남아있는 건 아닌데 보고 있으면 코어에 익숙한 감각이라고나 할까......]  
와이가 자기 가슴을 가리켰다.  
[하나와 두리만큼은 아니지만 그 사람도 분명 우리에게 낯익은 사람임.]  
“잠깐, 잠깐.”  
하나가 대걸레에 기대며 물었다.  
“너희들에게 우리가 낯익다고?”  
[하나와 두리는 우리가 기억나지 않음?]  
쌍둥이는 커다란 변신 로봇을 올려다보며 고개를 갸웃거렸다.  
[정말 기억 안 나? 우리한테 이름도 지어주고, 말도 걸어줬잖아? 귀엽다고 했잖아?]  
“언제?”  
[음, 우리 만들어지기 전이었으니까.....10년 전? 그 이전?]  
하나는 퍼뜩 든 생각에 무릎을 쳤다.  
“우리가 어렸을 때라서 기억 못하나봐. 생각해봐, 10년 전이라고.”  
두리뿐 아니라 말한 하나도 풀이 죽었다. 그때라면 어려서 기억이 가물가물한 때이자 엄마도 아빠도 다 죽은 줄 알고 고아원에 따로따로 가서 쌍둥이 형제 역시 죽은 거 아닐까 두려워하던 때였다.  
“아빠......”  
두리가 벽에 기댔다. 하나도 대걸레에 기대 웅크렸다. 엑스와 와이는 아무 말도 못하고 쳐다보고만 있었다.  
그때 초인종이 울렸다.  
“힉!”


	8. Chapter 8

하나와 두리는 화다닥 뛰어가 인터폰을 켰다. 거기 비친 게 경찰인 걸 보고 더 놀랐다.  
“어떡하지?”  
하나가 슬쩍 통화 버튼을 눌러보았다.  
“누구세요?”  
-안녕, 나 오혜라 순경인데 좀 열어볼래?  
“무슨 볼일인데요?”  
-너희들이 밤중에 로봇 차 타고 나간 그애들 맞지?  
“히엑!”  
두리가 통화를 꺼버렸다.  
“잡으러 왔나봐! 어떡하지?”  
“그, 글쎄? 근데 어떻게 알고 온 거지?”  
초인종이 다시 울렸지만 하나와 두리는 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보며 어쩔 줄 몰라했다.  
-얘들아, 나 경찰 맞으니까 열어 줘. 누나 나쁜 사람 아니야.  
문 밖에서 그런 소리가 계속 들리자 두리가 창 밖을 살짝 내다보았다.  
밖에는 순경 누나 한 명밖에 보이지 않았다. 그 납치범 아저씨나 밴 로봇은 없었다.  
그래도 여전히 주저하던 차에 골목길 멀리 딩요 엄마가 보였다.  
“히엑.”  
이대로 딩요 엄마가 와서 저 순경 누나를 발견할 경우를 상상해보고 두리는 결심했다. 당장 현관으로 달려가 문을 열고 순경 누나의 손을 붙잡아 집 안으로 끌어들이며 문을 닫았다.  
“꺅?”  
“두리야?”  
하나도 어리둥절한 표정을 했다. 두리는 일단 다시 창 밖을 내다봐서 딩요 엄마가 그냥 지나가는 걸 확인하고 숨을 돌렸다.  
“누난 누구예요? 어떻게 여길 알고 왔어요?”  
“난 여기 파출소의 오혜라 순경이고, 너희들 아빠 성함이 차도운 맞지?”  
오순경은 집안을 둘러보았다. 뜻밖에 아주 평범한 가정집처럼 보여서 놀라고 있었다.  
“어젯밤에 다 봤어. 너희들 아빠가 없어졌다면서? 왜 경찰서에 안 온 거야?”  
“말하면 또 고아원 보낼 거잖아요.”  
‘또’라는 말에 오순경이 멈칫햇다. 하나가 쭈뼛거리면서도 할 말을 다 했다.  
“아빠 없어진 걸로 모자라서 또 두리랑 헤어지게 될 테니까. 게다가 엑스랑 와이는요? 안 뺏어갈 거예요?”  
“진정해, 얘들아. 그 로봇들은 너희 건데 경찰에서 왜 뺏어가.”  
오순경이 하나와 두리를 다독였다.  
“걱정 마. 로봇 관련 법은 나도 한 번 살펴봤는데 워낙 구멍이 많아서 별로 큰 문제는 없을 거아. 그리고 너희들 고아원도 안 보내.”  
“정말요?”  
“그럼. 실은 나 파출소엔 아무 말도 안 하고 혼자 왔거든. 아빠 찾을 때까지 너희가 잘 먹고 잘 입고 학교도 잘 다닌다면 굳이 보낼 필요 없지.”  
오순경이 조그만 가슴을 죽 펴며 장담했다.  
“그리고 아빠 찾는 것도 말이야. 아빠가 어디 있는지 알아야 로봇이 가서 구해낼 수 있는 거 아냐? 아빠 얼굴이라든지, 가실 만한 곳이라든지 알려주면 이 누나도 찾아볼게.”  
“그건 다 알고 온 거 아니에요?”  
하나가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“우리 아빠 성함하고 이 집 주소는 어떻게 알고 온 건데요?”  
“그건 어젯밤 너희랑 만났던 그 흰머리 아저씨가 다 알던데?”  
오순경은 시선을 소파로 돌렸다.  
“얘기가 좀 긴데 앉아서 얘기해도 될까?”  
“아, 네.”  
세 사람은 거실에 둘러앉았다. 하나도 두리도 커피를 내온다든가 할 정신까지는 없었지만 오순경도 이야기 쪽이 먼저였다.  
“그 흰머리 아저씨, 이름은 권리모라고 하던데 그 사람은 자기가 너네 아빠 친구였다고 하더라고. 나한테 이 집 주소 알려주면서 너희 아빠는 자기가 찾을 테니 너희는 내가 잘 돌봐주라던데.”  
“우리 아빠 납치해간 놈들에 대해선 아무 얘기 안 했고요?”  
그 흰머리 아저씨 얘기가 나오자 두리의 목소리에 더 경계심이 깃들었다.  
“응. 그건 절대 안 가르쳐주더라고.”  
거짓말은 아니었다. ‘청록빛 심해’라는 단어를 흘려주긴 했지만 오순경이 아는 청록빛 심해는 훤빈 공식 팬클럽의 별칭일 뿐이었다. 리모도 그 설명에는 콧방귀만 뀌었다.  
“순경누나는 그 아저씨 믿는 거예요?”  
“아니.”  
슬슬 목이 마르다고 생각하며 오순경이 답했다.  
“하지만 어젯밤 그 아저씨가 한 말은 다 일리가 있어. 너희들 아빠 찾을 때까지 못 먹고 못 자고 학교도 안 가면 아빠가 좋아할 거 같아?”  
“하지만 그럼 아빠는 어떻게 찾고요.”  
“내가 찾아볼게.”  
오순경이 가슴을 탕탕 쳤다.  
“너네 아빠 인상착의랑 그런 것부터 좀 자세히 알려줘. 난 경찰이라 너희들이 무작정 나가서 찾는 것보단 나을 거야. 권리모 씨도 추적하기 쉬울 거고.”  
“그 아저씨도 커다란 로봇 갖고 있는데 순경 누나 괜찮겠어요?”  
“그럼 그 사람 쫓아갈 땐 너희들 부를게.”  
하나와 두리의 표정이 비로소 조금 펴졌다.  
“그런데 그 로봇들은 어디서 난 거니?”  
“우리 아빠가 만드신 거예요.”  
“아빠가?”  
황당한 소리라고 생각하면서도 오순경은 따지지 못했다. 이미 변신로봇을 봤고 그 변신로봇 중 하나한테 차째로 번쩍 들려 칵테일마냥 뒤흔들리기까지 했다. 그 로봇을 애들 아빠가 만들었는지 할머니가 만들었는지는 이제와서 별 차이가 없었다.  
하나와 두리는 오순경을 정비실로 데려가 엑스와 와이도 보여주었다. 그리고 아빠와 찍은 사진과, 아빠가 나가기 전 남겨놓은 쪽지도 보여주었다.  
“그저께 저희들 학교 다녀와보니 이렇게 늦는다는 쪽지 하나 있고 아빠가 안 계셨어요. 일 있어서 늦으시나보다 했는데 다음날 되어도 안 오시고, 연락을 해봐도 안 받으세요.”  
“전에도 이렇게 말없이 늦은 적 있거나 하진 않고?”  
“없었어요.”  
하기야 그랬다면 애들이 대뜸 납치라고 로봇을 끌고나가지도 않았을 것이다. 오순경은 하나에게 부탁해 도운의 가계부나 정비소 장부도 뒤졌다. 지인이나 거래처로 보이는 전화번호는 최대한 확보해야 했다.  
아이들과 집안을 봐도 그렇고 장부를 봐도 그렇고 이 차도운이란 사람은 정비소를 꾸리며 육아에 전념하는 가정적인 홀아비일 뿐이었다. 이런 평범한 삶에서 왜 로봇이 튀어나오고 납치가 벌어지는지 오순경은 도무지 상상이 되지 않았다.  
권리모 씨는 자신이 차도운을 무척 잘 아는 듯이 말했지만 아이들도 그를 몰랐고 여기에도 차도운 씨가 그와 연락하고 지낸 흔적은 없었다. 역시 그 사람이 차도운을 납치했을 가능성도 아직은 열어둬야겠다고 결론지었다.  
“그럼 조사해보고 연락해줄게. 너희들 아침은 먹었니?”  
“예.”  
밥을 안 지어놓은 채 늦잠을 자서 라면 끓여먹었지만 아무튼 먹긴 먹었다. 하나는 순경 누나 가고 나면 쌀부터 안쳐놔야겠다고 결심했다.  
“그래. 그럼 내일쯤 다시 와서 조사해본 거 알려줄게.”  
오순경이 자리에서 일어났다.  
“우리 아빠 어떻게 되셨는지 알면 꼭 알려주셔야 해요.”  
“물론이지.”  
오순경은 씩씩하게 그 집을 나섰다. 하나와 두리도 빨리 가서 아빠를 구해달라 말하고 싶은 것처럼 배웅했다.  
쌍둥이네 집을 나온 오순경은 심호흡을 했다. 이제 가야 할 곳은 정해져 있었다.  
‘졸려어......’  
야간 당직 시간에 고속도로를 달리고 차가 로봇으로 변신해 날뛰는 꼴을 보고 흰머리 총각에게 위협당하고 차도운이 어디 사는 누군지 로봇 등록에 대한 현행법은 어떤지 확인해야 했다. 이제 빨리 잠부터 자야 다음 근무시간에도 일을 할 수 있었다.  
깨고 나면 이게 다 꿈인 것 아닐까.  
그런 생각을 하면서 오순경은 자신의 자취방으로 향했다.

 

대도시로 돌아오는 제로 안에서 리모는 태블릿을 노려보고 있었다. 화면엔 훤빈과 그 소속사와 청록빛 심해로 검색한 결과들이 떠 있었다.  
연예인 팬클럽이라니 장난하냐고 하고 싶었다. 그러나 이 방면에서 이제까지 논리적으로 그럴싸한 일은 일어나는 법이 없었다.  
게다가 조사하면 할수록 이 팬클럽도 훤빈도 수상했다. 연예인에 대한 광적인 추종이 악마 숭배나 집단 최면과 연관된다는 20세기 근본주의자들 같은 소리는 하고 싶지 않건만 로케이션 장소에서 벌어진 의식, 수수께끼의 죽음, 훤빈과 대체 뭔 상관인지 알 수 없는 팬클럽 이름만으로도 충분히 수상했다. 게다가 애초 그 바닷가에 갔던 이유인 뉴스 화면을 생각해도 방송계에 추종자가 있을 가능성은 충분했다.  
순조로이 자동운전중인 제로의 내비게이션 화면을 노려보며 할 일을 생각했다. 일단 집에 가서 세모를 보고 별일 없었는지 확인하고, 그런 다음 하나와 두리는 잘 있는지 또 무모하게 뛰쳐나가지 않았는지 확인하고, 그리고 ‘청록빛 심해’에 접근할 방법을 찾아야 했다.  
하나와 두리를 생각하니 새삼 가슴이 아렸다.  
전부 죽거나 잡아먹힌 줄만 알았다. 도운 부부도 하나와 두리도. 그런데 살아있었다. 심지어 꽤 멀쩡하게.  
그리고 도운은 또다시 눈앞에서 사라졌다.  
리모는 이를 갈았다. 어째서 하필 그때였을까. 왜 그 주황색 차에서 내리는 사람을 더 자세히 보지 않았을까. 도운을 만난 순간 왜 환각이라고만 여기고 총부터 겨누었을까. 왜 좀더 강력한 주문을 미리 준비해서 도운을 지키지 못했을까. 왜.......  
“도운.”  
생각을 추스르기 위해 리모는 소리내어 말했다.  
“반드시 구해줄게. 하나랑 두리 곁으로 보내줄게. 그러니까, 제발 살아있어 줘. 멀쩡하게. 그애들을 봐도 될 만큼 온전한 정신으로.......”  
자신에게 들려주는 주문처럼 그런 말을 되뇌며 리모는 ‘청록빛 심해’에 관련된 본부라고 할 만한 곳이 있는지, 아니면 적어도 최근 예정된 행사라도 없는지 찾아보았다.  
곧 요즘 한창 화제라는 추모 투어에 대한 내용을 발견할 수 있었다. 물론 표 같은 건 진작에 매진이라 암표라도 구해야 할 것 같았다. 미친듯이 프리미엄이 붙었겠지만 가진 게 돈뿐인데 뭘 새삼.  
그래도 혹시 모르니 무료 초대 이벤트라도 응모해볼까 하고 훑어보다 기본적인 문제를 깨달았다.  
그쪽에서 먼저 오라고 했다고 당당하게 자신을 다 드러내며 갈 생각은 물론 없었다. 최대한 ‘평범한 훤빈 팬 A’ 행세를 하며 접근해야 하는데.  
훤빈의 팬이어서 추모 투어도 참석하고 팬클럽에도 쫓아가는 마흔 두 살 아저씨.  
“안 평범해! 우주 제일로 안 평범해!”  
[걱정. 리모 박사님? 괜찮으십니까?]  
리모는 머리가 아플 때처럼 미간을 꽉 눌렀다.  
“안 괜찮아. 아니, 네가 걱정해서 될 일이 아니야.”  
제로한테 화풀이하고 있을 때가 아니었다. 리모는 심호흡을 하고 다시 태블릿으로 눈을 돌렸다. 제로가 예뻐지거나 한 건 아니지만 지금은 정말로 일 초라도 아껴야 할 때였다.  
일단 손으로는 중고국가 같이 암표를 구할 사이트를 뒤지며 머리로는 어떻게 해야 그런 자리에서 눈에 안 띌 수 있을지 고민했다.

 

리모가 집에 도착했을 때는 세모도 딩요랑 헤어져서 돌아와 있었다.  
“무사히 다녀오셨어요?”  
현관으로 맞으러 나왔다가 세모는 리모의 손에 들린 쇼핑백들을 보고 놀랐다.  
“아, 이건 신경쓸 필요 없어.”  
리모는 어물거리며 쇼핑백들을 가지고 재빨리 안방으로 들어갔다.  
세모는 좀 미심쩍었다. 저게 수상한 물건들이라면 제로 안에 놔두지 이 집 안엔 어지간해선 안 가져올 텐데.  
이따 제로에게 물어보기로 하고 일단 저녁 찬거리가 있는지 살펴보았다. 밥은 밥솥에 있고 콩나물국도 있었다. 리모가 해놓고 간 콩나물 무침일 수도 있었을 물건을 어떻게든 먹을 수 있는 물질로 바꿔놓은 결과였다.  
모처럼 둘이 먹는데 재활용 콩나물국뿐이라면 너무 허전했다. 세모는 냉동실에서 용꼬리 치킨을 꺼냈다.  
‘리모 올 줄 알았으면 장 봐오는 건데.’  
용꼬리 치킨을 후라이팬에 튀기고 있는데 리모가 안방에서 나왔다.  
“배고팠어? 내가 얼른 준비하려고 했는데. 순대 사왔거든. 까르보나라 순대라는 게 맛있다더라고. 그래서 집에서 해보려고.”  
“죄송한데 전 지금 배고프거든요.”  
세모가 능숙하게 대꾸했다.  
“지금은 빨리 먹을 수 있는 걸로 먹고 싶어요. 밥반찬으로는 그냥 순대도 괜찮으니 어서 먹어요.”  
“어, 그래.”  
리모는 실망한 표정을 했지만 이미 밥도 푸고 김치도 꺼내놓은 식탁을 보고 포기했다. 세모는 안도하며 다 익은 용꼬리 치킨을 접시에 담았다.  
처음 리모가 만든 김밥을 먹었을 때는 진심으로 괴물이 리모를 잡아먹은 다음 그 탈을 쓰고 나타나 자신까지 독살하려 든다고 생각했었다. 그걸 억지로 먹이거나 다른 공격을 하는 대신 ‘왜 그래, 역시 맛 없어?’라고 중얼거리며 축 처지는 걸 보고 괴물이 아닌가 조금 망설였고, 이후 참을성 있게 지켜본 끝에 리모는 괴물과 싸우다 저주를 받아 요리 관련한 능력은 전부 봉인당한 거라고 생각하게 되었다. 가령 혀를 뽑히고 괴물의 혀를 대신 갖게 되었다든가 하는 식으로.  
다행히 리모가 사왔을 뿐 손대지는 않은 순대는 평범하게 맛이 있었다.  
“집에 별일 없었지?”  
“예.”  
리모는 용꼬리 치킨을 오물거리며 다정하게 웃었다. 좀비의 피를 뒤집어쓰고 산탄총을 움켜쥔 그 괴물사냥꾼과 동일인이라고 믿기 어려운 모습에 세모는 슬쩍 눈길을 피했다.  
“주말인데 뭐하고 놀았어? 계속 집에 있었어?”  
“친구랑 영화보고 왔어요.”  
영화 보고 저녁도 먹고 왔지만 세모는 말하는 대신 순대를 하나 더 집어먹었다. 좀 과식하더라도 리모랑 마주앉아 식사할 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 먹고 같이 산책이라도 하면 될 거라고 생각했다.  
리모는 역시나 함빡 웃었다. 아이처럼 귀여운 웃음이었다.  
“재미있었겠네. 무슨 영화였어?”  
“연인의 바다요. 그 훤빈하고 하지연 나오는 거.”  
‘그래?’하면서 웃을 줄 알았던 리모의 표정이 굳어지는 걸 세모는 놓치지 않았다.  
“왜 그래요?”  
리모는 황급히 표정을 고쳐 웃었다.  
“응? 뭐가?”  
“그 영화에 뭐 이상한 점이라도 있어요?”  
리모가 주저하는 걸 보고 세모는 조금 세게 나가보기로 했다.  
“제가 그거 또 보러간다고 해도 괜찮겠어요?”  
“세모야.”  
마침내 리모가 억지웃음을 지우고 머리를 긁적였다.  
“영화에 꼭 무슨 문제가 있어서가 아니라, 이번에 훤빈이 ‘그런 쪽’과 관련 있다는 정보를 얻었거든.”  
“훤빈이요?”  
“그래. 영화 볼 때는 아무 문제 없었니?”  
세모의 머릿속에 쿠키 영상이 스쳐갔다.  
“별 문제 없었는데요? 다른 사람들도 특별히 이상하게 행동하지 않았고요. 근데.”  
세모가 멈칫 했다.  
“실은 같이 간 친구가 훤빈 팬클럽하고 소속사에서 주최하는 추모 투어에 당첨됐어요.”  
이번에야말로 리모의 표정이 드라마틱하게 굳어졌기 때문에 세모도 당황했다.  
“음, 세모야. 그 친구도 훤빈 팬이니?”  
“예. 사인회 같은 데 쫓아가기도 하고 그랬어요. 이번 투어 당첨된 것도 무지 좋아하던데요.”  
세모는 어조를 무겁게 했다.  
“걔한테 가지 말라고 할까요?”  
리모는 고개를 저었다.  
“무슨 말로 가지 말라고 하겠니. 괜히 너만 이상한 애 취급받을 거다.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 되도록 애매하게 넘겨버리고 싶어서 직접적인 언급은 피해왔는데, 열 살짜리들한테 시키기엔 부담스런 모험과 감정선을 여럿 등장시킬 예정이라 현재 하나두리세모딩요 등은 열 네살이고 도운과 리모는 마흔 두 살입니다. 그리고 리모의 미모는 건재합니다.


	9. Chapter 9

“그럼 어쩌죠?”  
“일단 걔한테 그 추모 투어하고 팬클럽에 대해 자세히 물어보렴. 물론 자연스러운 수준에서. 너무 캐내려는 인상을 주면 안 돼.”  
“영화 보고 나서 관심 생긴 척 하면 되겠죠.”  
“남자애가 훤빈한테 관심 생겼다고 하면 그걸로 충분히 이상하지 않을까?”  
리모가 갸웃 하다가 갑자기 표정이 밝아졌다.  
“그애 여자애였어? 예쁘니?”  
“예?”  
“아, 뭐라고 하려는 게 아니고. 우리 세모가 벌써 그럴 나이가 됐구나.”  
리모의 얼굴이 헤실헤실 풀어졌다.  
“하긴, 우리 세모는 워낙 잘 생겼으니까 여자애들한테 인기도 많겠지? 그애랑 많이 친해?”  
“그, 그런 거 아니에요!”  
뒤늦게 무슨 소린지 깨닫고 세모의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“딩요랑은 그냥 친구예요, 오늘도 영화만 본 거지 뭐 다른 거 없었어요!”  
“왜. 연애할 시간에 공부나 하라고 할까봐?”  
리모는 여전히 생글거리고 있었다.  
“걱정 마, 안 그래. 어떤 애야? 사진 같은 거 있어?”  
“아, 그런 거 아니라니까요!”  
세모가 버럭 소리를 지르고 조금 진정했다. 리모가 저렇게 찔끔하는 건 보고 싶지 않았다.  
“어떻게 생겼는지는 알아야지.”  
리모가 이맛살을 찌푸리고 정색했다.  
“투어에 간다면서? 혹시라도 무슨 일 생기지 않게 돌봐줘야 하잖아?”  
“리모도 거기 갈 거예요?”  
“응.”  
리모가 여전히 심각한 얼굴로 끄덕였다.  
“팬클럽이라면 본거지랄까, 집회장소 같은 게 정해져 있지는 않겠지. 그럼 역시 추모 투어 같은 큰 이벤트에 가야 제대로 접촉할 수 있을 테니까.  
너무 걱정 마라. 그놈들도 일을 은밀히 추진할 때는 있으니까. 그렇게 공개적인 자리에서 큰일을 저지르진 않을 거다.”  
“예.”  
그제서야 리모뿐 아니라 딩요도 걱정해야 한다는 사실을 자각하고 세모는 딩요에게 미안해졌다.  
하지만 정말 사귀는 거 아닌데. 자기가 좋아하는 사람은 따로 있는데.  
세모는 왼쪽 주먹을 꽉 쥐어보았다.  
“팔다리 이상한 데는 없니?”  
그 기색을 챘는지 리모가 물었다. 세모는 잠시 망설였다.  
“손이 조금 예민해진 것 같아요.”  
리모는 언제나 의수족 일이라면 그 어떤 위험한 괴물보다도 우선해서 신경써왔다. 이번에도 밥숟가락 내려놓고 자리에서 일어나 세모에게 다가왔다.  
“밥은 다 먹고요.”  
세모가 사양했지만 리모는 굳이 세모의 왼팔을 일단 육안으로 살펴보고 오른팔과 번갈아 꾹꾹 눌러보았다.  
“오른팔하고 비교해서 다른 곳 있니?”  
“......아뇨, 없어요.”  
리모는 세모의 팔다리를 훑어보다 눈을 들여다보았다.  
“일단 마저 먹고 자세히 검사해봐요.”  
“그래.”  
이럴 때 리모의 눈엔 세모에 대한 사랑뿐만 아니라 죄책감도 담겨있어서 세모는 기분이 좋지 않았다.  
“리모 잘못이 아니에요.”  
세모가 리모의 어깨에 손을 얹으며 말했다.  
“제 팔다리도, 제가 있던 보육원도 다 그런 괴물들을 따르는 광신도들 때문이에요. 리모가 왔으니까 저라도 살아난 거예요.”  
“하지만 내가 조금만 더 일찍.....”  
세모가 두 손으로 리모의 손을 잡았다.  
“살려줘서 고마워요. 이렇게 감쪽같은 새 팔다리를 달아준 것도. 그리고......”  
세모는 목이 메었다. 리모도 세모를 끌어당겨 안았다.  
“널 입양한 건 날 위한 일이기도 해.”  
리모가 세모의 어깨에 고갤 묻으며 말했다.  
“내가 네 아빠가 되고 싶었어. 늘 곁에 든든하게 있어줄 수도 없고, 친구들 데리고 놀러올 만한 집을 꾸며줄 수도 없는데. 그래도 내가 계속 널 보고 싶었어.”  
“리모.”  
세모도 리모를 마주 안은 채 리모의 머리카락 속에 손을 넣었다.  
“그런 말 할 필요 없어요. 저도 리모하고 함께 있고 싶어서 여기 있는 거예요.”  
리모가 자책하는 말은 듣고 싶지 않았다. 죄책감 때문에 입양한 게 아니라고 해도, 이렇게 동화책에도 안 나올 완벽한 아빠에서 한 치 부족한 거 가지고 리모가 힘들어하지 않았으면 했다.  
리모의 머리카락을 쓸며 세모는 하고 싶은 말을 속으로 삼켰다. 자기는 리모와 함께 있는 것만으로 만족한다고 말하고 싶은데, 그런 말은 부자간이 아니라 애인 간에나 하는 거란 반응이 돌아올까 두려웠다. 혹은 ‘그래, 나도 세모 아빠여서 좋아.’라고 웃으며 대답할 것이 싫었다.  
리모를 안은 왼팔에 갑자기 힘이 들어갔다. 황급히 팔을 풀었지만 이미 리모는 표정이 굳어있었다.  
“역시 점검 먼저 하고 마저 먹어야겠다.”  
“그래요.”  
세모는 순순히 리모를 따라 연구실로 갔다.

겉보기엔 그냥 가정집인 이 집의 지하실엔 리모의 연구실이 마련되어 있고 여차하면 병원에 못 가도 세모의 팔다리는 돌볼 수 있도록 어지간한 장비는 다 갖춰져 있었다.  
세모가 거기 있는 헐렁한 반팔 반바지 옷으로 갈아입은 다음 팔걸이와 다리 받침이 있는 의자에 앉았다. 리모가 그 어느 때보다 신중한 태도로 주문을 읊자, 진짜 팔다리 같던 의수와 의족에 위화감이 드러났다. 부드러운 합성 고무에 색깔도 주의 깊게 덧칠했지만 자세히 보면 티가 날 수밖에 없었다.  
처음엔 이걸 진짜 같게 해보려고 리모도 엄청나게 노력했다. 그러나 어떻게 해도 티가 났다. 아무리 움직임에 위화감이 없어도 세모는 자기 손을 볼 때마다 이것이 의수라는 사실을 떠올려야 했다. 여름에도 긴팔 긴바지를 입어야 하고 이제 퇴원하면 다른 사람들의 시선까지 견뎌야 했다.  
그래서 찾아낸 방법이 환술이었다. 보는 사람의 주의력을 흩뜨려 ‘사람 몸에 달려 있으니 사람의 팔다리겠지. 그걸 자세히 관찰할 필요 있나?’라고 반응하게 하는 간단한 주문으로, 세모가 아닌 의수족에만 걸어 세모에게 갈 부담도 최소화했다.  
결과는 성공이었다. 세모를 보는 누구도 아이에게 의수가 달려있다는 사실을 깨닫지 못했다. 때론 리모 자신조차 그게 진짜 팔다리처럼 보여 당황할 정도였다.  
애초 그러자고 건 주문이건만 주문을 건 자신이 속는다는 건 그리 좋은 기분이 아니었다.  
연결부를 풀고 접속 상태와 AI 등에 대한 평상시의 점검을 했다. 별 이상 없어보였지만 혹시 모르는 일이므로 감각기의 감도를 낮춰보았다.  
그리고는 의학적인 매뉴얼대로 검사를 진행했다. 눈을 감게 하고 양 손을 번갈아 갖가지 방법으로 자극해서 인체인 오른팔과 차이가 있는지 확인하고 다음엔 움직여봐서 역시 차이가 있는지 확인했다. 다음으로 발도 마찬가지 과정을 거쳤다.  
“왼팔이 너무 둔해진 것 같아요.”  
“그래?”  
리모는 고민하다 감각기 감도를 원래대로 돌리고 운동신경 쪽을 조정했다. 그리고는 일련의 검사를 반복했다.  
“이번엔 어떠니?”  
세모가 망설이는 동안 리모는 재촉하지 않고 기다렸다. 감각이란 주관적인 것이라 바로바로 정확한 답을 내기가 본인조차 힘든 법이다.  
“......역시 좀 둔해요.”  
다시 감도를 조정하고 검사를 반복하는 지루한 작업을 몇 번이나 되풀이한 끝에 마침내 세모가 만족할 만한 결과가 나왔다. 계기를 확인해보니 맨 처음 수치로 되돌아가 있었다.  
“이상한 점 있어요?”  
플라시보 효과를 최대한 막기 위해 리모는 계기를 어떻게 조종하고 있는지 세모에게 전혀 말해주지 않았다. 리모가 계기를 쳐다보며 이맛살 찌푸리는 모습을 보고 세모가 불안하게 물어왔다.  
“아니, 이상은 없다. 그냥 감도를 재조정했을 뿐이야.”  
리모가 표정을 풀고 세모의 의수족 연결부위를 다시 조였다.  
“먼지가 껴서 잼이 생겼던 모양이구나. 좀더 외부 영향에서 자유롭도록 대책을 마련해볼게.”  
리모는 억지로 표정을 밝게 하고 웃었다.  
아무리 노력해도 세모는 이제 해수욕장에 갈 수 없다. 물에 들어가기는커녕 모래밭을 뒹굴거나 유행 따라 머드축제 같은 것에 낄 수도 없다. 여름이면 의수족이 과열될까봐, 겨울이면 차가워져 세모의 체온을 앗아갈까봐 전전긍긍해야 했다. 매번 점검 때마다 사지의 길이를 재고 굵기를 재서 새 의수족을 마련하지 않으면 성장에 방해가 되었다. 불균형한 체형에 대한 기사를 보거나 어깨가 기운 사람을 보거나 하면 자신의 부주의로 세모도 저렇게 될 수 있다는 생각에 가슴이 조여들었다.  
세모가 있던 보육원은 양심적으로 잘 운영되고 있었는지, 세모는 건강하고 발육 상태도 좋은 아이였다. 팔다리를 좀비에게 뜯기기 전까지는.  
거길 좀비 소굴로 만든 미친놈은 어차피 고아들 따위 아무도 신경 안 쓰니까 거길 골랐다고 했다.  
다시 긴바지로 갈아입은 세모를 리모가 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“리모?”  
미안하다는 말은 세모가 질려 하기 때문에 할 수가 없었다. 아무 말 없이 꼭 끌어안고만 있는 리모를 세모도 마주 안았다.  
“전 괜찮아요. 아니, 리모가 있었으니까 살아서 팔다리도 다시 달고 있는 거예요. 그러니 혼자 다 떠안으려고 하지 말아요.”  
“그래.”  
리모는 세모를 안은 채 토닥였다.  
“꼭 미안해서만 이러는 게 아니야. 우리 세모가 너무 예뻐서. 내 인생에 이제 좋은 일 같은 건 다 끝났다고 생각했는데......”  
갑자기 리모가 말을 삼켰기 때문에 세모는 리모의 어깨에 묻었던 고개를 들었다.  
“리모? 왜 그래요?”  
“.........아니, 아무 것도 아니야.”  
평소보다도 유난히 힘들게 얼버무리고 리모가 몸을 떼었다.  
“이제 저녁 마저 먹어야지? 팔다리 혹시 또 이상하다 싶으면 언제라도 말하렴.”  
“예.”  
세모는 더 묻는 대신 리모와 함께 부엌으로 돌아갔다.  
묻고 따져봐야 리모는 설명해주지 않는다. 하지만 이번엔 세모도 방법이 있었다. 리모가 지금 겪고 있는 일이 훤빈과 청록빛 심해와 관련이 있다는 걸 알았으니 거기부터 조사해나가면 되었다.

 

딩요는 폰의 일정 관리에 3박 4일의 여행 일정을 입력했다. 이번 방학의 특별한 추억이 되어줄 여행이었다.  
기말고사를 잘 본 보람이 있어 엄마도 반대하지 못했다. 학교에 가서 자랑하면 다들 눈물 쏙 빠지게 부러워할 것이다. 그러다 유진이에 생각이 미쳤다.  
‘치.’  
분명 자기도 같이 좋아해서 사인회도 함께 가고 사진도 모았으면서 그렇게 혼자 금방 짜식을 줄은 몰랐다. 누군 뭐 훤빈 오빠랑 진짜 결혼이라도 하려고 이러는 줄 아나?  
‘유진이는 기념품 사다주지 말아야지.’  
유치한 생각에 빠져 있는데 아래층에서 엄마가 불렀다. 열무 다듬는 거 도우라고 해서 한참이나 강제노동에 동원하고 이제 겨우 숨 좀 돌릴 만 하니까 또 부르는 거였다.  
“아, 왜!”  
설마 그새 열무김치가 다 되고 익기까지 해서 맛이라도 보라는 건가 나갔다가 열무 대신 전을 한 접시 받았다.  
“이거 차박사님네 댁에 좀 갖다드리고 와라.”  
“네.”  
건성으로 답하며 접시를 받아들었다.  
“그리고 우리집 차가 요새 핸들이 영 거시기한데 정비해야 되는 건지도 물어보고.”  
“네.”  
그집 쌍둥이랑은 오랜 친구고 반찬과 정비소 할인을 맞바꾸어온 지도 역시 오래되었으므로 딩요는 별 생각 없이 옆집으로 찾아갔다. 그러고보니 요 며칠 걔네하고 별로 이야기를 못 했다.  
도운 아저씨한테 차 얘기도 해야 하므로 딩요는 현관이 아닌 정비소 셔터를 두드렸다.  
“아저씨~ 저 딩요예요.”  
아직 저녁인데 셔터가 닫혀 있는 것이 좀 이상했다. 오늘이 정기 휴일인 건 분명 아니었다고 떠올리며 현관으로 가서 초인종을 눌러보았다. 큰 접시가 무겁게 느껴졌다.  
“어, 딩요야. 웬일이야?”  
하나의 태도도 좀 이상했다. 꼭 두리가 빌린 리코더를 잃어버렸을 때처럼 허둥대고 있었다.  
“이거. 우리 엄마가.”  
전을 내밀자 하나가 조금 표정을 풀고 받아들었다.  
“아, 고맙다고 전해드려.”  
“응. 그리고 너네 아빠 집에 계셔?”  
하나의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 굳었다.  
“아, 아빠는 말이지. 지금, 그러니까 출장 가셨어. 정말이야!”  
“흐응.....”  
딩요가 슥 고갤 내밀자 하나가 물러나며 현관문을 닫으려 했다. 딩요는 재빨리 오른발을 넣었다.  
“아, 진짜 출장이라니까? 왜 사람 말을 못 믿고 그래?”  
딩요는 문틈으로 집안을 훑어보았다. 일단 겉보기엔 평소와 다른 점을 얼른 찾을 수 없었다. 그때 정비실에서 덜컹 하는 소리가 들렸다.  
“도운 아저씨?”  
딩요가 기어이 하나를 밀치고 집안에 뛰어들었다. 그리고는 정비실 문을 벌컥 열었다.  
“아, 안녕. 딩요야.”  
정비실에 있는 건 두리였다. 옆엔 도운 아저씨네 주황색 차와 못보던 파란 차가 있었다.  
딩요는 의심스런 눈초리로 정비실 안을 훑었다. 도운 아저씨는 보이지 않았다.  
”왜 정비실까지 들어오고 그래.”  
두리도 하나처럼 쭈뼛거리고 있었다.  
“뭐 언제는 내가 여기 못 들어온 적 있어? 도운 아저씬 어디 가셨어?”  
“그러니까 출장 가셨다고.”  
하나가 머뭇거리며 우겼다. 두리도 하나를 보더니 열심히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응, 맞아. 출장.”  
“그럼 언제 오시는데?”  
하나와 두리는 서로 시선만 주고받을 뿐 대답하지 못했다.  
“.......흠, 그래. 알았어.”  
딩요가 어깨에서 힘을 빼었다.  
“우리집 차 소리가 좀 이상하거든. 휠 돌릴 때마다 꼭 이 가는 소리 같은 게 나.”  
“응. 아빠 오시면 전해드릴게.”  
하나가 안심한 듯 웃었다.  
“그럼 내일 보자.”  
딩요는 가벼운 발걸음으로 하나두리네 집을 나왔다. 그리고는 집으로 돌아가는 대신 셔터 근처에 숨었다. 그냥 셔터에 귀를 대면 쌍둥이가 정비실에서 무슨 얘기를 하는지 엿듣기 쉽겠다는 단순한 생각에서였다.  
갑자기 셔터가 올라가기 시작해 황급히 쓰레기통 옆에 숨었다. 당장 들키지는 않은 것 같았다.  
나온 것은 도운 아저씨네 차와 아까의 파란 스포츠카였다. 그 둘이 나란히 어디론가 달려가버렸다.  
‘어떻게 된 거지?’  
차 뒤를 쫓아 달려봐야 결과는 뻔할 것이다. 딩요는 다시 닫히고 있는 셔터 안으로 잽싸게 몸을 날렸다. 바닥에 과감히 구른 덕에 아슬아슬하게 정비실 안에 뛰어들 수 있었다.  
“좋아.”  
먼지를 털고 딩요는 뿌듯해졌다. 늘 보던 친구네 집이 영화 속 비밀기지처럼 느껴졌다.  
“대체 여기서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 이 딩요 님이 낱낱이 밝혀주겠어!”  
뿌듯한 나머지 딩요는 자기가 애초 이 집의 도어락 비번을 알고 있었다는 사실도 잊고 말았다.


	10. Chapter 10

“알지? 이번에도 우리 말 안 들으면 그땐 두 번 다시 안 본다.”  
멀어지는 집을 보며 두리가 으름장을 놓았다.  
[알았다니까 그러네.]  
[그런데 지금은 어디 가는 거임? 위험한 곳 가는 거 아님?]  
“그 흰머리 아저씨네 집 찾았거든.”  
하나가 비장한 태도로 답했다.  
[진짜? 어떻게? 어떻게?]  
“순경 누나 다녀간 뒤에 생각해봤어. 그 아저씬 아빠도 우리도 잘 아는 것처럼 얘기했는데, 순경누나랑 본 아빠 연락처 중에 권리모란 이름은 없었단 말이지.”  
[그럼 그 아저씨가 거짓말했다는 거임?]  
“끝까지 들어봐. 너희도 그 아저씨가 낯익었다고 했잖아. 그래서 일단 아저씨가 우리 안다고 한 게 사실이라고 하면, 예전엔 아빠하고 아는 사이였는데 지금은 연락 안 하는 사이라는 거지.”  
“그래서 이 두리님이 대학 졸업 앨범을 생각해낸 거고.”  
두리가 하나의 말을 자르고 으쓱거렸다.  
“이사가거나 한 게 아니면 분명 거기서 그대로 살고 있을 거야.”  
[그 아저씨네 집으로 쳐들어가서 도운 박사님 잡혀있는지 확인하는 거구나!]  
와이가 달리면서 들썩거렸다.  
“그래. 그러니까 이번엔 절대 중간에 도망가거나 하기 없기다?”  
[그래그래!]

생각보다 멀지 않았기 때문에 이런 이야기들을 하는 사이 두 또봇은 입력된 주소에 도착했다. 쌍둥이네와 마찬가지로 평범한 주택가의 평범한 가정집으로 보였지만 속지 않았다.  
[그런데 와이, 이 집 전체 다 스캔할 수 있겠음?]  
[할 수 있겠냐고? 그건 나에 대한 목욕이다!]  
“목욕이 아니고 모욕이겠지. 그럼 일단 한 바퀴 돌아보자.”  
와이는 스캔 기능을 켜고 집 주위를 한 바퀴 돌았다.  
“어때?”  
[..........생각보다 어렵네.]  
와이가 실토했다.  
[뜰에 빽빽한 향나무만 아니어도 좀더 잘 비칠 텐데. 집 안도 벽이나 창문 근처의 가구들에 금속 부분이 많아 자꾸 잼이 생겨.]  
“역시 뚫고 들어가야 하나.”  
두리가 비장한 태도로 팔짱을 끼고 하나를 불렀다.  
“내가 초인종 눌러서 주의를 끌게. 네가 담 넘어 들어가서 살펴봐.”  
“그래. 잘 해야 돼.”  
두리가 대문 앞으로 다가가는 걸 보고 하나는 엑스와 함께 물러났다. 엑스가 도와주면 이 정도 담은 쉽게 넘을 수 있을 것 같았다. 두리는 초인종을 눌렀다.  
-누구세요?  
인터폰에서 들려온 목소리는 자기들 또래 소년이었다. 그것도 어딘가 낯익은.  
두리는 큼큼 헛기침을 했다.  
“저기요, 여기 혹시 권리모 씨 댁 아니에요?”  
-맞는데.....혹시 차두리?  
“에?”  
놀란 나머지 하나는 담 넘는 것도 잊고 말았다. 쌍둥이가 나란히 당황하고 있는 동안 현관문 열리는 소리가 나고 곧 대문도 열렸다. 그리고 같은 학교 같은 반이지만 그리 친하지는 않은 소년이 얼굴을 내밀었다.  
“.......권세모?”  
하나가 어리둥절해서 중얼거렸다. 세모가 눈썹을 약간 찌푸렸다.  
“반장이 여긴 웬일이야? 아니, 우리 집인 거 모르고 온 거야?”  
세모의 시선이 엑스와 와이를 향했다. 지금은 둘 다 자동차 모드이건만 하나와 두리는 막 감추고 싶은 기분이 되었다.  
“저 차로 우리 집 주변 빙빙 돈 게 너네야?”  
“아, 아니.”  
하나가 얼른 손을 내저었다.  
“미안, 주소를 잘못 알았나봐.”  
세모의 표정이 더 딱딱해졌다.  
“아까 권리모 씨네 댁이냐고 했잖아?”  
“응.”  
“그런데 잘못 찾아왔다고? 여기 맞는데?”  
하나는 그제서야 다시 생각해보았다. 권리모, 권세모.  
“서, 설마.....”  
하나는 더듬거리게 놔두고 세모는 두리에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“그러니까 무슨 볼일인 건데? 너희들 리모하고 아는 사이였어?”  
“아는 사이라기보단, 그러니까, 물어볼 게 있어서 말이야.”  
두리가 머리를 긁적였다. 세모는 눈에서 힘을 빼지 않았다.  
“이따 전해줄 테니까 그럼 나한테 물어봐. 뭐가 궁금한 건데?”  
“엄......”  
쌍둥이는 망설였다. 너네 형인지 삼촌인지 아무튼이 우리 아빠를 납치한 거 같다고 하면 세모가 콧방귀나 낄까?  
“그런데, 그 아저.....사람은 네 형이야?”  
두리의 질문에 세모가 움찔했다.  
“아니. 왜?”  
“그럼 사촌형? 삼촌?”  
세모는 주저하며 대답하지 못했다. 그때 차 소리가 골목길에 들어왔다.  
그때의 까만 밴 로봇을 보고 하나와 두리는 경계태세로 돌아섰다. 그러나 밴 운전석에 앉아있던 흰머리 아저씨는 놀란 표정을 하고 내려서도 밴을 변신시켜 싸울 태세는 하지 않았다.  
“너희들 여기는 어떻게 알고 온 거냐?”  
“리모!”  
세모는 일단 리모 곁으로 달려갔다. 무슨 사정인지 몰라도 쌍둥이는 리모에게 별로 좋은 의도로 찾아온 것 같지 않았다.  
리모는 자신 앞을 감싸듯 가로막는 세모를 보고 쌍둥이를 보았다.  
“너희들 싸웠니?”  
“아뇨.”  
하나가 고개를 저었다.  
“우린 아빠 졸업앨범에서 아저씨 주소 찾아서 왔어요. 우리 아빠 대체 어디 계신 거예요? 구할 수는 있는 거예요?”  
거기까지 말하고 하나가 멈칫 했다. 졸업앨범을 봤을 때부터, 아까 세모를 봤을 때부터 보다 확실히 느껴지던 위화감. 그것은 바로......  
“.......아저씨 대체 나이가 몇이에요?!”  
졸업앨범에 같이 실렸다면 아빠와 동갑이어야 했다. 그런데 눈앞의 아저씨는 아무리 봐도 순경누나보다 한두 살 위 정도로밖에 보이지 않았다.  
리모는 머리를 긁적이고 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“너네 아빠랑 동갑. 흡혈귀도 셰이프시프터도 아니다.”  
“엑?”  
두리가 비명을 질렀다가 세모의 눈총을 받았다.  
“일단 들어가자. 현관에서 이러고 할 얘기는 아니니.”  
리모가 먼저 대문을 열고 들어가자 세모는 경계를 풀지 않으면서도 쌍둥이가 따라 들어오도록 내버려두었다. 그리고 인터폰의 스위치를 눌러서 차고 셔터를 올려주었다. 제로도 들어와야 하니까.

“.........그러니까, 우리 세모하고 같은 반이었단 말이지?”  
커피를 타다 놓고 앉아서 리모는 벌써 몇 번째인지도 모르게 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 흔들었다.  
“저, 괜찮으세요?”  
세모가 조심스럽게 물었다.  
뒤늦게 다른 애들 보기엔 ‘아버지’를 이름으로 부르는 게 이상할 거란 생각이 들었다. 그러나 이미 그렇게 부른 뒤였다.  
지옥도가 펼쳐진 보육원에서 처음 만났을 때만 해도 이 사람과 자신이 둘 다 살아남을 거라고는 생각하지 못했다.  
팔다리가 부서지고 말하는 자동차에 실려 응급실로 달려갈 때도, 병원에서 다시 만났을 때도 자신은 그를 리모라고 불렀다. 그도 달리 불러달라는 말은 하지 않았다. 입양 이야기를 꺼낼 때까지는.  
지금 생각해보니 리모는 아빠라고 불리고 싶었던 것도 같았다. 그러나 세모는 계속 리모라고 부르고 싶었다. 보육원에서 같이 살아남으려고 발버둥칠 때처럼. 병원에서 같이 장래 일을 의논할 때처럼. 그런 희망사항을 말했을 때 리모는 놀라면서도 쉽게 허락해주었다.  
역시 리모도, 겉으로는 어른이고 강해도 뒷일 생각은 잘 못하는 거 아닐까.  
“난 괜찮아. 그냥 놀라서 그래.”  
리모의 목소리에 세모는 과거에서 현재로 돌아왔다.  
“세모 너도 너무 경계할 필요 없어. 반 친구들이라면서. 게다가 이제까지 몰랐지만 아빠들끼리도 친구였잖아?”  
리모가 억지로 표정을 풀고 웃자 하나가 마른침을 삼키며 물었다.  
“정말 친구셨어요?”  
“그래. 그냥 대학 동창만이 아니라, 고등학교 때부터 쭉 절친이었어. 한동안......난 도운이 죽은 줄 알았지만.”  
“10년 전 사고 때문에 말이군요.”  
리모의 눈빛이 번득였다.  
“사고에 대해 기억나는 게 있니?”  
갑자기 바뀐 리모의 기색에 놀라면서도 쌍둥이는 둘다 고개를 저었다.  
“그냥 엄청나게 무서웠다는 거하고, 아빠 돌아오실 때까지 보육원에 있어야 했다는 것밖에 기억 안 나요.”  
“엄마는?”  
갑자기 쌍둥이의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 침울해지는 걸 보고 리모도 약간 당황했다.  
“엄마는 그때 돌아가셨어요.”  
하나가 간신히 말했다.  
“잘은 모르지만 아빠가 그렇다고 했어요. 그리고 우리 셋이서만 죽 살아왔어요. 그런데 아빠까지 없어졌다고요!”  
“알았다.”  
리모가 서둘러 하나를 진정시켰다.  
“억지로 기억하려고 애쓸 필요는 없다. 지고 가기 버거운 기억이라는 게 있지.”  
세모는 슬쩍 벽에 걸린 리모의 결혼식 사진을 보았다. 리모가 저런 말을 해 봐야 설득력은 없었다.  
“그런데 우리 아빠 납치될 때는 어떻게 거기 계셨던 거예요?”  
리모 부부와 도운 부부가 함께 찍은 사진을 보며 하나가 물었다. 사진 속의 엄마 아빠는 젊고 행복해 보이고 옆의 커플과도 사이 좋아보였다.  
“그건 우연이었다고 밖엔 말 못하겠구나. 나도 정말 놀랐어.”  
리모가 표정을 엄하게 바꾸었다.  
“자, 이제 아저씨가 흡혈귀도 납치범도 아니란 걸 알았지? 그러니 조금만 더 어른들을 믿고 기다려주렴. 너희 아빠는 내가 반드시 찾아줄 테니까.”  
“하지만 언제까지 기다려야 하는데요?”  
두리가 지지 않고 대꾸했다.  
“단서가 있어. 하지만 여기서 그걸 설명해주면 너희는 기다리는 게 아니라 나보다 먼저 가서 위험에 뛰어들려고 하겠지. 그런데 내가 왜 그걸 설명해줘야 하지?”  
“어째서 그렇게 우리가 다칠 거라고만 확신하시는데요?”  
두리가 소리질렀다.  
“엑스랑 와이도 있다고요. 걔들이 나서면......”  
두리는 말문이 막혔다. 생전 처음 느껴보는 진짜 살기에 숨도 쉴 수 없었다.  
“또봇은 이미 실패한 프로젝트다.”  
리모가 자리에서 일어났다.  
“도운이 달리 아무 수단도 없어서 그것들을 또 만들었다는 건 이해하겠어. 당장 나도 마찬가지니까.  
하지만 이건 알아둬라. 너희 엄마 죽고 도운이 사라지던 때, 시영이 죽을 때, 그 자리에도 또봇이 있었다. 그놈은 아무 것도 지키지 못했어!”  
쌍둥이는 저도모르게 튀어 일어났다.  
“집에 돌아가, 당장!”  
하나가 두리를 잡아끌고 현관으로 뛰었다.  
쌍둥이가 집 밖까지 나가 또봇들에 타고 떠나는 것을 확인하고 리모는 조금 진정했다. 그리고 여기 세모도 있다는 것을 자각했다.  
“애들 앞에서 못할 소리 했다고 생각하니?”  
황급히 표정을 펴고 세모를 돌아보았다. 그러나 세모의 표정은 이미 딱딱하게 굳어있었다.  
“세모야, 방금은 겁을 줘서라도......”  
“그 또봇이 제로인 거죠?”  
리모는 입을 다물었다.  
세모가 리모에게 한 걸음 다가갔다.  
“그래서 제로를 미워하시는 거예요?”  
리모는 대답하지 못했다. 움직이지도 못했다. 세모는 리모의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“제로가 리모도 지켜주지 못한 건가요?”  
리모는 이를 악문 채 세모의 눈길을 피했다. 세모가 리모를 부둥켜안았다.  
“제로를 미워해야 하는 건가요? 리모를 제게 데려다줘서, 팔다리가 잘린 절 싣고 병원으로 달려가 줘서? 정말 그래야 하는 거예요?”  
리모는 여전히 대답이 없었다.  
“전 제로가 좋아요.”  
세모가 리모의 등을 쓸며 말했다.  
“십 년 전에 리모를 살려줬으니까. 이후로도 지금까지 계속해서 리모를 지켜주고 있으니까. 싸우러 나간 리모가 살아 돌아올지 걱정될 때, 제로가 있으니 리모를 죽게 내버려두진 않을 거라고 안심할 수 있으니까.”  
얇은 여름 셔츠 위로 꿰맨 흉터가 만져졌다. 세모가 그걸 더듬자 리모가 벗어나려는 듯 움찔거렸다.  
세모는 더 힘주어 끌어안았다.  
이대로 놓아주고 싶진 않았다. 놓아버리면 떠나 사라질 것 같았다. 놓아주는 대신 이대로......  
“세모야?”  
쌍둥이를 쫓아버릴 때의 살기는 사라지고 리모의 목소리엔 불안감이 섞여있었다.  
“알았으니까 이제 좀 놓아줄래?”  
“뭘 알았는데요?”  
세모의 숨결이 닿자 리모가 목을 움츠렸다.  
“네가 하고 싶은 말은 알겠어. 네가 날 그 정도로 생각해주는 거 늘 고맙게 여기고 있어. 하지만.....일단 이거 놓고 우리 앉아서 이야기하면 안 될까?”  
세모는 팔을 풀었다. 더 이상 리모를 안고 있다가 무슨 짓을 하고 싶어질 지 알 수 없어서였다.  
리모는 다시 소파에 앉아 쌍둥이가 있는 동안 손도 대지 않았던 커피를 한 모금 마셨다.  
“병원에서 그랬지. 난 친구랑 부인이랑 로봇 연구를 하며 행복하게 살다 그 저주받은 괴물들 때문에 전부 잃고 혼자 남았다고. 맞지?”  
“예.”  
리모는 세모의 얼굴을 구석구석 살펴보았다.  
“정말 그런 설명으로 충분했니? 영화나 드라마에서도 흔해빠진 이야기인데?”  
“거짓말이었어요?”  
“아니, 그런 건 아냐. 하지만 네 입장에선 그렇게 생각할 수도 있었어. 사실은 훨씬 치졸하고 구린 뒷사정이 있는데 구해준 애 앞에서 폼 재고 싶어 둘러댔을 수도 있었어.”  
“리모는 그럴 사람이 아니라고 생각했어요.”  
세모는 리모를 똑바로 바라보았다.  
“그리고 사실이었다면서요?”  
“사실의 전부는 아니지.”  
리모는 고개를 돌려 부인의 사진을 보았다.  
“꼭 내가 나쁜놈이었다는 얘기가 아니라. 그날 일은 전부 끔찍하다는 말론 택도 없을 만한 일이었어. 너도 겪었듯이 말이지.”  
“예.”  
“자세한 것까지는 말할 필요 없다고 생각했어. 그때 넌 네가 겪은 일만으로도 벅차 하고 있었고. 내 악몽까지 더할 순 없다고 생각했어.”  
리모가 마른침을 삼켰다. 목울대가 오르내리는 걸 지켜보며 세모는 기다렸다.  
“그때까지 난 제로를 좋아했어. 나와 도운의 오랜 꿈이 현실화한 거라고 생각했어.  
그런데 그 화재가 일어났지. 나중에 조사해보고야 안 거지만, 단순한 화재가 아니라 어느 미친놈이 거기서 일부러 의식을 벌이고 저주받은 것들을 불러내기 위해 공간에 구멍을 낸 거였어.  
아무튼, 난 제로가 제수씨랑 시영을 지켜주길 기대했어. 도운의 부인하고 내 부인을.”  
일 년 넘게 사진을 봐왔지만 이름을 듣는 건 처음이었다. 세모도 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“하지만 제로는 그러지 못했어. 그동안 제로가 교육받은 위기상황은 누전이나 가스폭발, 교통사고 정도였으니까. 그 중 어느 것도 아닌 원인 불명의 에너지 폭발이 일어나고 갑자기 생명반응 장치가 엉망진창이 되니 당황하고 만 거야.”  
리모는 쓰게 웃었다.  
“그동안 제로와 대화하면서 이상하다는 생각은 안 해봤어? 인공지능이라고 해도 로봇이 멋대로 걱정도 하고 위로도 하는 거?  
제로는 마음이 있어. 그냥 감상적인 표현이 아니라 진짜로. 도운이 만든 마인드코어라는 부품을 이용한 인공 마음이지.  
그 마음이 당황한 나머지 아무 손도 쓰지 못했어. 그리고 그 자리에 나와 도운이 나타났을 때, 내 명령을 무시하고 나만 지켰어. 시영과 지운이 죽고 도운도 실종되는 판에, 나 혼자 제로 때문에 무사했어.”  
리모는 여전히 사진들을 보고 있었다.  
“난 살고 싶지 않았어. 그들 없이 나만 살아남고 싶지 않았어. 제로가 마음이 없는 보통 로봇이었다면 그때 나도 도운을 따라 실종되도록 놔뒀을 거야.  
화가 났구나. 그래 나도 널 구한 건 좋아. 그때 도운과 함께 죽었어야 했다고, 지금은 그렇게 확신에 차 있지 않아.  
그렇다고 해서 제로가 좋아지진 않아. 아니, 싫어할 이유가 늘었을 뿐이지. 왠지 알겠니?”  
나한테 리모가 얼마나 소중한데 그런 소리만 하냐고 화낼 준비중이던 세모는 갑작스런 질문에 멈칫했다.  
리모는 이제 세모를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다.  
“언젠가 너랑 내가 위험에 처하면 제로는 또 날 우선해서 구할 거야. 네가 죽는다고 해도. 그런데 내가 어떻게 제로를 좋아할 수 있겠어?”  
세모는 몇 번째인지도 모르게 마른침을 삼켰다. 자신은 이제까지 말로 리모를 이겨본 적 없었다. 그래도 이건 말해야 했다.  
“그럼 전 제로를 더 좋아해야겠네요. 무슨 일이 있어도 제로가 리모는 지켜줄 테니.”


	11. Chapter 11

세모도 지지 않고 리모를 똑바로 마주 쳐다보았다.  
“제로가 절 먼저 구해서 리모가 죽으면, 저는 괜찮을 거 같아요? 저는 따라 죽고 싶지 않을 거 같아요?”  
“세모야.”  
이젠 리모도 화가 난 것 같았다. 자리에서 일어나려는 리모의 어깨를 세모가 잡아누르고 내려다보았다.  
“저도 리모가 죽은 뒤에까지 혼자 살고 싶은 생각 별로 없어요. 그러니 죽지 말아요.”  
리모는 때리려는 듯 팔을 휘둘렀다. 세모는 어깨를 세게 눌러 움직임을 봉쇄하고 그대로 소파에 밀쳐 쓰러뜨렸다.  
리모가 화가 나서 눈을 치뜨고 자신을 올려다보고 있었다. 세모는 이를 악물었다.  
리모와 함께 살게 된 이후 이런 장면이 간혹 꿈에 나왔다. 깨고 나면 숨죽여 화장실로 달려가며, 꿈이라 다행이라고 생각하면서도 또한 아쉽다고 생각하는 자신에게 당황하곤 했다.  
리모는 어떨까?  
대신 죽을 수 있을 만큼 사랑하는 ‘아들’이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알면 어떤 기분이 될까?  
“세모야?”  
리모의 표정이 미심쩍은 듯 변했다. 뭐가 미심쩍은 걸까. 아들의 얼굴에서 폭력의 조짐을 읽어서? 아니면 부정한 감정을 눈치채서?  
이대로 전부 털어놓고 덮쳐누르고 싶었다. 안고 입맞추고 사랑한다고, 리모가 바라는 그런 사랑은 아니지만 그래도 사랑한다고 말하고 싶었다.  
하지만 리모는 바라지 않을 것이다.  
“죽지 말아요.”  
목이 메었다.  
“사랑하니까. 리모가 살아있길 바라니까. 제로의 도움을 받아서라도 죽지 말아요.”  
세모는 리모에게서 손을 떼고 일어났다. 리모도 일어났다.  
“미안하다.”  
리모가 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.  
“내가 지금 하는 일이 반드시 살아돌아온다고 장담할 수 없는 일이라는 건 너도 알 거다. 그래도 널 입양하고 나서는 노력하기 시작했어. 미치거나 죽지 않으려고.  
게다가......저애들 아빠, 도운마저 되찾는다면, 그땐 좀더 살고 싶어지겠지.  
그러니 당장은 기다려줘. 재촉하지 말고. 살아서 기다려줘.”  
리모는 눈길을 피하고 있었다. 세모는 고개를 숙였다.  
“그럴게요.”  
더 이상 이 자리에서 버틸 자신이 없어 세모는 자기 방으로 들어가버렸다. 그리고 침대에 쓰러졌다.  
자신이 남자에게 이런 맘 품을 거라고는 리모를 만나기 전까지 꿈에도 생각해본 적 없었다. 보육원에서 사내애들끼리 한 침실 쓰는 것에도 아무 문제 없었다.  
리모 역시 마찬가지였을 것이다. 결혼도 했었고 ‘아들’이 여자애랑 영화 봤다는 말에 대뜸 그애 예쁘냐고 묻는 지극히 평범한 남자였다.  
리모는 이해해주지 않을 것이다.

 

엑스와 와이는 하나와 두리가 자신들에 올라타고도 아무 말이 없자 당황할 수밖에 없었다. 무슨 일이냐고 물어도 대답이 돌아오지 않았다.  
[저기에 도운 박사님 안 계심?]  
[힘으로 안 되는 거면 우리가 때려부수고 들어갈까?]  
“아니, 그러지 마.”  
하나도 머리가 복잡했다. 적인지 아군인지 갈수록 헷갈리기만 하는 아저씨, 그 아저씨 아들이라면서 이름으로 부르는 반 친구. 그리고 실패한 또봇.  
엑스와 와이는 다르다고 믿고 싶었다. 하지만 아빠가 납치될 때 엑스는 실제로 아무 도움이 되지 못했다.  
다시 그 아저씨를 추궁한다 해도 이제까지와 다른 결과는 나오지 않을 것이다.  
‘이제 어쩌면 좋지?’  
순경누나한테 연락해볼까 하는 생각이 들었다. 그 누나라면 무조건 숨기지는 않을지도 모른다.  
-와이 너, 잘 싸워?  
스피커를 통해 두리의 뜬금없는 소리가 들려왔다.  
[갑자기 왜? 역시 그 아저씨랑 까만 로봇이랑 본때를 보여줘야 하는 거야?]  
-그런데 너 지난번엔 막 얻어터졌잖아.  
[윽.]  
“뭘 할 생각인데?”  
설마 다짜고짜 다시 쳐들어가려는 건가 긴장하며 하나가 물었다.  
-당장 할 수 있는 일이 없을 땐 훈련을 하는 게 제일 좋댔어.  
이게 무슨 축구 만화인 줄 아냐고 하려다가 하나도 마음을 바꿨다.  
아직 엑스의 기능을 다 꼼꼼히 익힌 건 아니니 훈련도 실제로 필요했다. 그리고 이렇게 갈피가 잡히지 않을 때 다른 걸 하면서 머리를 식힌다는 것도 타당한 얘기였다. 보통은 이럴 때 수학 문제를 풀지만 지금은 훈련 쪽이 가까운 장래에 소용될 확률이 더 높았다.  
“좋아. 그럼 버려진 공사장으로 가자.”

 

정말로 훈련은 보람있었다. 와이의 에어백이라든지 엑스의 방어막 같은 몰랐던 기능도 알게 되었고 어쨌든 이제 겨우 열네 살인 쌍둥이에게 변신로봇과 논다는 건 그 자체로 신나는 일이었다. 잠시나마 현재 상황을 잊고 즐길 수 있었다.  
날이 어두워져 돌아올 때까지도 그 기분은 어느 정도 유지되었다. 엑스와 와이도 꽤 신나보였다.  
[하나와 두리가 우릴 정비해줄 수도 있어야 함.]  
집이 보일 때쯤 엑스가 그런 말을 꺼냈다.  
“우리가?”  
[부담 가질 필요는 없음. 우리 둘 다 자가진단 기능이 있고 어지간한 건 스스로 해결할 수 있음. 하나와 두리는 우리가 해달라는 대로 도와주기만 하면 됨.]  
“그래.”  
하나는 마음 단단히 먹었다. 아빠가 자동차 정비하는 걸 어려서부터 봐왔고 가끔 간단한 건 아빠를 도와 해보기도 했다. 로봇도 비슷하게 하면 될 것이다.  
아빠 생각을 하니 다시 우울해졌지만, 지금은 다른 수가 없었다. 할 수 있는 것부터 차분히 해내야 했다.  
정비소 셔터를 올리고 엑스와 와이 둘 다 들어왔다. 정비실 불과 컴퓨터를 켠 하나는 엑스를 돌아보았다.  
“뭐부터 하면 돼?”  
[보통 차와 비슷함. 일단 보닛부터 올려주기 바람.]  
하나와 두리는 각자 자기 또봇의 보닛을 올리고 내부를 들여다보았다. 로봇 머리가 보닛 안에 솟아있었다.  
“헤에.....”  
두리가 손을 뻗어 와이의 머리를 쓰다듬어보았다.  
“진짜 만화 같다.”  
“야, 지금은 정비 배워야지.”  
잔소리하는 하나를 흘기면서 두리도 스패너를 집어들었다. 어차피 쌍둥이인데 10분 먼저 태어난 거 가지고 형 노릇은 너무했다고 생각하며.  
정비는 정말로 어렵지 않았다. 어디가 헐거워졌다, 어디에 기름때가 낀 것 같다 먼저 말해주는 차란 정비하기 참 편했다. 게다가 엑스와 와이는 구체적인 면까지 설명을 참 잘 했다.  
[그럼 잘 됐는지 점검해볼 차례임.]  
“응. 엑스, 트랜스포메이션!”  
엑스와 와이는 각각 변신했다. 정비실 안이 충분히 넓고 엑스 와이도 그렇게 거대로봇은 아니어서 부딪치지는 않았다.  
“우와.....”  
아무리 이때까지 신통한 활약이 없었다 해도 변신로봇이란 봐도봐도 질리지 않았다. 목이 아프도록 고개를 젖히고 있는데 와이가 갑자기 움직였다.  
[저기저기, 스파이가 있어!]  
“꺅!”  
콘솔 뒤에 숨어있던 딩요가 문 쪽으로 달아나려다 와이에게 가로막혔다. 와이는 딩요가 달아나지 못하게 막아섰다.  
하나와 두리도 딩요를 발견하고 놀랐다.  
“네가 왜 여기 있어?”  
“이런 걸 숨기고 있었구나?”  
딩요가 걸어나와 하나와 두리를 노려보았다.  
“도운 아저씨가 걱정돼서 들어왔는데, 친구란 녀석들이.....”  
“우리가 뭐 잘못이라도 했냐?”  
주춤했던 두리가 버럭 소리질렀다. 그러나 딩요도 지지 않았다.  
“친구사이에 이런 걸 감추는 게 잘못이지.”  
“어, 그건 미안한데 말이지. 지금 사정이 좀 복잡해서 말이야.”  
하나가 머릴 긁적였다.  
“우린 지금 로봇 갖고 놀고 있는 게 아니라고. 아빨.....”  
“아빠를?”  
하나는 어물거렸다.  
“야, 이제와서까지 감출 작정이야?”  
“그런 게 아니라, 말해줘도 못 믿을 거니까 그렇지.”  
“못 믿는다고?”  
딩요가 팔짱을 끼고 또봇들을 올려다보았다.  
“이런 걸 봐놓고 못 믿을 게 남아있을 거 같아? 도운 아저씨가 지구정복을 노리는 악당들한테 납치돼서 너희가 구하러 갈 차례이기라도 해?”  
하나와 두리의 표정을 보고 딩요는 방금 농담이었다고 덧붙이면 안 되겠다는 걸 깨달았다.

 

다음날은 대도중학교 방학식이었다.  
그렇게나 기다리던 방학이건만 두리의 마음은 무겁게 가라앉기만 했다.  
집에 가봐야 아빠가 없다.  
또 보육원에 가게 될지도 모른다.  
선생님 말씀이 끝나면 다른 아이들은 제각기 들떠서 교실을 나가겠지. 대부분은 부모님 잔소리 피해 놀 궁리를 하면서. 집에 가면 부모님이 계시다는 게 얼마나 행복한 일인지도 모른 채.  
두리 자신 거의 잊고 있었다. 전부 잃고 혼자 남은 줄만 알았다가 다시 만난 아빠와 하나인데, 초등학교 때는 잔소리만 한다고 가출할 생각까지 했었다.  
‘잘못했어요, 이제 그런 생각 안 할게요. 공부도 열심히 할게요. 그러니까 제발 돌아와 주세요......’  
“차두리라고 했지?”  
두리는 정신을 차렸다. 옆에 세모가 서 있었다.  
어느새 선생님 말씀도 끝나고 교실은 텅 비어있었다. 자기 자리에 와 있는 세모와 그걸 보고 다가온 하나, 약간 거리를 두고 지켜보는 딩요 말고는 아무도 없었다.  
“무슨 일이야?”  
어제 일을 생각하고 이번엔 두리가 경계서린 목소리로 물었다.  
“너희가 리모에 대해 오해하고 있는 것 같아서.”  
세모는 주위 시선을 의식한 듯 하나를 쳐다봤다가 딩요도 이쪽을 주시하는 것을 발견했다.  
“우리 아빠 납치된 얘기라면 딩요도 이제 알아.”  
하나가 그렇게 말하고 딩요도 끄덕였다. 세모는 잠시 망설였지만 곧 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 어차피 딩요 너도 아주 무관한 얘긴 아니니까. 다만 이거 꽤 긴 데다 믿기 힘든 얘기인데......”  
세모의 눈이 불안하게 교실 문을 훑는 걸 보고 딩요가 제안했다.  
“떡볶이집 같은 데로 자릴 옮길까? 그 편이 빈 교실 차지하고 있다 눈에 띄는 것보다 나을 거야.”  
“아니, 그런 데선 우연히 누가 엿들을 수 있으니까 위험해. 누가 오면 바로 알 수 있는 여기가 나아.”  
진지한 얼굴로 그렇게 말하는 세모를 쌍둥이도 딩요도 낯선 사람 보듯 쳐다보았다.  
“최대한 간단히 얘기할게. 리모는 나쁜 사람도 납치범도 아냐. 너희 아빠 납치해간 악당들 상대로 오래 싸워온 사람이지. 너희 아빠 사라진 지점에 리모가 있었던 건 그래서야.”  
세모는 여전히 교실 문을 주시하면서 말을 이었다.  
“그리고 조사 끝에 한 가지 키워드를 얻어서, 그걸로 너희 아빠를 구출할 계획이고.”  
“그게 뭔데?”  
두리가 달려들 듯 물었다.  
“청록빛 심해.”  
쌍둥이는 눈만 말똥거렸다. 딩요는 소스라쳤다.  
“진짜? 하지만 그거랑 훤빈 오빠랑 무슨 상관이 있어서?”  
“그건 나도 잘 몰라. 아무튼 리모는 그 팬클럽이 리모가 찾는 청록빛 심해라고 생각해. 내가 봐도 달리 없고.”  
“그런데 넌 이런 걸 우리한테 어째서 말해주는 거야?”  
하나가 물었다.  
“나도 거기 가고 싶어. 리모를 혼자 보내고 싶지 않아. 하지만 나 혼자서는 실제로 아무 도움이 안 될 거야.”  
“넌 또봇이 도움이 될 거라고 믿는구나.”  
“당장 지금 리모를 지켜주고 있는 것도 또봇인걸.”  
세모가 어깨를 으쓱 했다.  
“다만 이 ‘악당’ 쪽 말인데. 이게 완전히 너희들의 상상을 초월하는 존재야. 요즘 세상에 그런 거 안 믿겠다고 해도 어쩔 수 없을 정도로.”  
세모는 주머니에서 USB를 꺼내 교실 컴퓨터로 다가갔다.  
“전에 리모가 싸우는 걸 녹화해둔 영상이 있어. 증거랄까, 말로 다 설명하기 불가능하기도 하고.”  
“뭐야, 그게.”  
두리가 볼멘소릴 했다.  
“귀신이나 도깨비하고라도 싸우는 거야?”  
“아니, 그보다 더 황당하고 더 나쁜 것.”  
세모는 USB를 꽂기 전에 세 사람을 쳐다보았다.  
“리모가 너희에게 그런 태도를 보인 건 진짜로 리모가 너흴 걱정하기 때문이야. 아빠를 구하기 위해서라고 해도 그런 싸움에 뛰어들게 할 수는 없어서. 그리고 난 멋대로 다시 끌어들이려는 중이지. 리모를 지키고 싶어서. 지금 너희 안위를 신경쓰지 않는 건 내 쪽이야.  
그러니 신중하게 결정해. 이쯤에서 끝낸다고 해서 너흴 탓하거나 비웃지 않을 거야. 변신로봇이 있다고 모두가 용사인 건 아냐.”  
“불효 자식이 될까봐 무서운 게 아냐.”  
하나가 일어서서 세모에게 다가갔다.  
“10년 전 보육원에 갔을 때 난 전부 다 죽었다고 생각했어. 엄마도 아빠도 두리도 다. 주위 어른들도 다 그렇게 말했어.”  
두리가 하나를 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보았다.  
하나는 떨고 있었다.  
“아빠가 다시 나타나서 집에 데려다줄 때까지 그랬어.”  
하나는 부들부들 떨며 고개를 숙였다. 딩요가 다가갔지만 말을 걸지는 못했다.  
“보여줘. 대체 뭐가 또 아빠를 잡아간 거야?”  
세모는 말없이 USB를 꽂고 영상을 틀었다.

 

“데이트 나가거든요.”  
오순경은 미용실 처음 온 사람처럼 뻣뻣해져 있었다. 그걸 보고 미용사들은 데이트 때문에 긴장한 모양이라고 생각하며 이런저런 조언도 해주고 평소보다 더 신경써서 꾸며주기 시작했다.  
긴 머리가 순경 업무에 방해되지 않도록 늘 땋고 다녔다. 그게 익숙해진 나머지 미용사 손에 풀어져 긴 생머리가 되자 자기 눈에 낯설게 느껴질 정도였다.  
하지만 이건 데이트가 아니었다. 도리어 그 어느 때보다도 위험할 수 있는 미지의 임무였다.  
‘청록빛 심해’로 인터넷 검색도 해보고 경찰 자료도 뒤져보고 당숙 아저씨한테까지 넌지시 물어보았다. 그러나 그 모든 정보망에서 건져진 건 결국 훤빈 팬클럽뿐이었다.  
이제와서 추모 투어 티켓을 손에 넣은 건 행운에 가까웠다. 가격을 경비 처리할 수 없다는 사실이 안타까울 뿐.  
일단 팬으로서 참석한 척 따라다니며 동정을 살피고, 수상하면 가입도 해볼 생각이었다. 다만 연예인 팬클럽에서 20대 중반이란 결코 젊은 나이가 아니라는 점이 부담이 되었다.  
“상대가 연하라서요. 좀 어리게 보여야 돼요.”  
“그럼 앞머리를 좀더 잘라볼게요.”  
진짜 데이트 때도 이렇게 긴장해서 철저히 꾸민 적은 없기에 오순경은 기분이 이상해졌다. 드라이기를 가져오는 동안 눈을 굴려 주변을 살폈다. 저쪽에 앉은 여자도 자기 또래지만 이렇게까지 힘주러 온 것 같지는 않았다.  
그때 딸랑 하고 미용실 문이 열렸다.  
들어선 사람은 20대 후반으로도 30대 초반으로도 보이는 어딘지 묘한 분위기의 여성이었다. 낙낙한 베이지색 원피스에 하늘하늘한 가디건을 걸친 모습이 모델처럼 청초했다. 목의 스카프도, 플랫슈즈를 신고도 핀 힐 신은 것처럼 조신한 발걸음도 그런 인상을 강조했다.  
“결혼식 가거든요.”  
그 여자가 미용실 의자에 앉아 무테안경을 벗었다.  
“제가 눈이 나빠서 렌즈를 못해요.”  
우울하게 들리는 허스키한 목소리로 그렇게 말하고 마스카라가 필요 없을 듯 긴 속눈썹을 깜박였다. 저런 속눈썹을 안경으로 덮어야 하다니. 하고 오순경은 그 여자를 동정했다.  
“친구 결혼식인가요?”  
미용사의 질문에 여자는 잠시 주저하는 듯했다.  
“예. 친구......라고 할 수 있겠네요.”  
미용사의 시선이 이 청초한 아가씨의 차림새에 유일하게 안 어울리는, 마치 남자처럼 짧은 머리에 머물렀다.  
그리고 더 이상 한 마디의 질문도 없이 빗을 집어들었다. 오순경의 눈엔 그 미용사에게 미용의 신 같은 게 강림하는 것이 보였다.


	12. Chapter 12

딩요에게 표가 있었기 때문에 투어 일정을 알아내는 건 쉬웠다.  
동반참석이 안 되는 것도 문제가 되지 않았다. 일단은 비밀결사 같은 게 아니고 소속사에서 주관하는 대규모 투어인 만큼 야외일정도 많고 숙박장소 등도 위치파악이 쉬웠다. 하나 두리 세모는 그저 눈에 안 띄게 멀찍이서 따라가면 되었다.  
“리모 아저씨도 정말 올까?”  
그때 이후 쌍둥이와 딩요는 ‘흰머리 납치범 아저씨’를 리모 아저씨라고 부르게 되었다.  
입양이라고는 해도, 사랑하지 않는 것도 아닌데 왜 아빠라고 부르는 대신 이름으로 부르는지 두리가 물었을 때 ‘너희는 리모 아저씨라고 부르면 돼.’라는 대답이 돌아왔기 때문이었다. 그리고 두리의 질문에 대한 답은 아직까지도 듣지 못했다.  
“틀림없이 올 거야. 그저께부터 집에 안 들어오시고 제로 안에서 혼자 뭔가 준비하셨으니까. 얼굴도 안 보여주셨어.”  
엑스에 하나와 같이 타고 가는 세모는 딱딱한 표정으로 앞만 보고 있었다.  
괴물 사냥 도중의 리모는 세모 앞에서도 딱딱하거나 심지어 퉁명스런 태도를 보이기도 했다. 세모는 이제야 그 이유를 깨닫는 중이었다.  
또봇이 있다고는 해도 하나와 두리는 일반인이었다. 동영상 좀 보고 비명 좀 질렀다고 그것들과 싸울 준비가 되는 게 아닌데, 자기 때문에 친구들이 죽을 곳에 뛰어들려 하고 있었다.  
리모가 알면 화낼 것이다. 친구의 아이들을 기껏 위험에서 떼어놓았더니 자식이란 게 다 망쳤다고. 리모에게 그 차도운이란 아저씨는 정말 소중했던 모양이니까.  
‘질투하고 있는 걸까......’  
그럴지도 모른다. 꼭 육체적인 관계가 되지 않더라도 어차피 세상에 두 사람뿐이고 앞으로도 그럴 거라고 생각했는데 아니게 되었으니까. 만약 일이 잘못되어 차도운 씨를 구하지 못한다 해도 리모는 이제 하나와 두리도 자신이 돌봐주려 할 것이다. 자기 자식처럼.  
세모는 머리를 흔들었다. 아무리 질투가 나도 차도운 씨는 반드시 구해내야 했다. 하나와 두리와 딩요도 다치지 않는 선에서. 어린애의 질투 정도 시시한 이유로 잘못되어도 되는 그런 일이 아니었다.

 

첫번째 코스는 시크릿 마당의 촬영지였던 소도 광역시의 국립공원이었다.  
딩요는 완전히 긴장해서 뻣뻣하게 주위를 둘러보고 있었다. 처음 기대했던 기분 좋은 설렘이 아닌 적지 한가운데 들어와 있다는 긴장이었다. 훤빈 오빠의 팬클럽이 그런 기괴한 괴물들과 관련되어 있다니.  
적어도 지금은 그냥 멀쩡한 투어로 보였다. 모인 사람들도 거의 다 여자고 훤빈 관련 이야기만 하고 있었다. 연인의 바다에 출연했던 대역 배우가 이번 투어에 온다는 이야기도 들렸다.  
영화 내내 대역의 존재를 완전히 잊게 만들었던 걸 생각하면 딩요도 그 대역이 누군지는 궁금했다. 이럴 때가 아니었으면 저 사람들 사이에 끼어 신나게 수다를 떨었을 것이다.  
지금 가이드를 맡은 사람은 다른 연예인과 전문 투어 가이드였다. 별로 그런 괴물들과 관련 있을 것 같은 수상한 멘트 없이 정상적으로 일정을 진행하고 있었다.  
어쩌면 소속사 쪽은 정말 정상적인 투어를 계획했고 팬클럽 쪽에만 흑막이 있는지도 모른다. 그런 생각에 딩요는 팬클럽 회장을 찾았다.  
팬클럽 중심 인물들은 역시 고등학생들이었다. 딩요도 그걸 감안해 오늘은 최대한 예쁘고 어른스럽게 꾸미고 나왔다. 열성 팬인 나머지 가입하고 싶어졌다고 접근할 생각이었다.  
자신과는 달리 진짜 훤빈 오빠가 좋아서 가입하고 싶은 사람도 많이 있어 충분히 자연스러워 보일 것이다. 모인 사람들 대부분이 실제로 중고등학생이었다.  
성인 여성이 전혀 없는 건 아니었다. 그중에서도 딩요 바로 옆에 선 원피스 차림의 아가씨는 상당히 주위의 시선을 모으고 있었다.  
일단 대단한 미인인 데다, 뭐라고 딱히 집어 말할 수 없지만 미모와는 별도로 사람을 잡아끄는 분위기가 있었다. 과도하게 수줍어 보이는 태도 때문인지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 청초한 옷차림과 몸가짐에도 불구하고 무테안경 뒤의 가는 눈매는 딩요 같은 어린애조차 두근거리게 할 정도로 색기가 흘렀다.  
그 눈이 자신을 흘긋 바라본 순간 딩요는 만화 속 미녀들도 의외로 현실에 있는 캐릭터인 모양이라고 생각해버렸다.  
‘모델이나 탤런트 지망생인가? 아니, 현역 모델일지도 몰라.’  
수상하거나 눈에 띄는 사람이 있으면 초코톡으로 알려달라던 세모의 말이 머리를 스쳤다. 그러나 저 미녀는 그저 예뻐서 눈에 띄었을 뿐이다. 딩요는 정신을 가다듬고 팬클럽 회장의 말에 귀를 기울였다.  
팬클럽 회장은 화려하게 꾸민, 여고생으로선 다소 불량해보이는 언니였다. 팬클럽 가입 어떻게 하느냐는 질문에 일단 설문지를 나누어주었다.  
“아시다시피 우리 청록빛 심해는 소속사하고도 긴밀히 연결된 공식 팬클럽이라서요. 팬이라고 다 받아주지 못해요.”  
그 청초한 미녀도 설문지를 받아들었다.  
“팬클럽 이름은 어떻게 지은 거예요?”  
딩요가 때를 노려 하려던 질문을 누군가가 먼저 했다. 그 미녀 옆의, 역시 미인이지만 옆사람 탓에 거의 평범해보일 지경의 언니였다.  
“팬클럽 내부 투표로 정했어요.”  
회장이 바로 대답했다.  
“훤빈 오빠가 바다를 좋아했으니까요. 데뷔 초에 이미 바다나 심연을 소재로 한 영화에 출연하고 싶어한 거 모르세요?”  
“아, 물론 알죠!”  
그 언니가 변명하듯 답했다.  
“‘파리의 애인’찍고 시사회 때 그랬죠. 시사회는 못 가봤지만 기사는 전부 읽었어요!”  
딩요 역시 훤빈의 영화 데뷔작이었던 그 시사회 때는 너무 어려서 못 갔다. 옛날 기사까지 뒤져서 읽을 정도로 좋아하게 된 뒤에야 훤빈 오빠가 연인의 바다에 캐스팅된 게 본인의 오랜 꿈이 이루어진 거라고 알게 되었다.  
그러나 지금은 팬클럽 뒤에 숨어있는 음모를 파헤쳐야 할 때였다.  
설문지를 들고 가이드의 인솔대로 움직이는 내내 딩요는 자신이 정말 스파이라고 느꼈다. 다들 경치에 감탄하기도 하고 가이드가 진행하는 팬심 겨루기용 퀴즈게임에 꺅꺅거리기도 하는데 자신은 조금도 들뜨지 않은 채 한 발 물러선 듯한 기분만 맛보고 있었다.  
이런 태도가 수상하게 보일까봐 걱정하며 주위를 둘러보는데 그 절세미녀가 눈에 띄었다. 햇빛에 약한 것처럼 그늘에 혼자 앉아, 눈살을 찌푸리고 설문지를 노려보고 있었다.  
가까이 가도 될지 망설이는 동안 이제 이동하자고 가이드가 외쳤다. 저녁 먹고 숙박 장소로 이동할 차례였다.

 

하나와 두리와 세모는 호텔 근처 우도날드에서 저녁을 먹으며 딩요에게 받은 초코톡을 확인했다. 일정 중 사전 공지와 달라진 부분, 도중에 있었던 자잘한 이벤트들에 대한 이야기뿐이었다. 저녁도 잘 먹었고 호텔에도 아무 문제 없이 도착했다는 모양이었다.  
“별로 수상한 점은 없는데?”  
두리가 갸웃거렸다.  
“리모 아저씨도 안 온 모양이고.”  
“리모는 변장 잘 해.”  
세모는 여전히 긴장으로 딱딱히 굳은 얼굴을 한 채 햄버거를 씹었다.  
“몇 번 봤는데, TV에서처럼 가면을 뒤집어쓰거나 하는 게 아냐. 분장도 거의 없이, 옷차림을 바꾸고 태도를 거기 맞추는 것만으로 정말 딴 사람 같아져. 목소리도 잘 바꾸고.  
리모 머리가 백발인 거 너네도 알지? 거기다 옷 노티나게 입고, 구부정하게 신문지 펴들고 앉아서 노인인 척 한 적도 있어. 얼굴에 주름살 같은 거 안 그려도 그러고 공원에 앉아있으니 다들 노숙자나 백수인 줄 알았어.”  
거기까지 말하고 세모는 딩요에게 초코톡을 보냈다.  
[이제부턴 일행이나 근처 구경꾼 같은 사람들 사진으로 찍어서 보내줘. 셀카 찍는 척 하고.]  
사실 세모는 초조했다. 리모가 뛰어난 사냥꾼인 건 괴물이 출몰했을 때 용맹하게 무찌를 수 있어서만이 아니었다. 어디에 추종자가 암약중인지, 어디에 괴물이 나타났는지 교묘하게 찾아내서 집요하게 추적해 끝장을 내었다. 어떻게 그렇게 귀신같이 알아내는지, 자신이 어떻게 하면 그걸 따라갈 수 있을지 알 수 없었다. 지금도 이렇게 어둠 속을 헤매는 기분인데.  
딩요에게서 답장이 왔다.  
[어떤 언니가 좀 수상해.  
지금 따라가는 중  
혼자 어디론가 가고 있어.]  
세모는 얼른 답을 보냈다.  
[그 누나 사진 있어?]  
[ㄴㄴ  
엘리베이터 기다리네]  
[따라 타지 마  
층만 확인하고 계단으로 따라가]

 

딩요는 슬쩍 겁이 났다. 자신은 이미 그 언니와 함께 엘리베이터 앞에 서 있었다. 여기서 되돌아가 세모 말대로 하는 건 너무 속 들여다보일 것 같았다.  
어떻게 해야 할지 고민하는데 엘리베이터가 도착했다. 딩요는 할 수 없이 그 언니와 함께 올라탔다.  
언니는 곱게 네일아트가 된 손끝으로 지하 1층을 눌렀다.  
딩요는 재빨리 1층을 눌렀다. 이제 1층에서 내려 계단으로 따라가면 될 것이다. 안도하며 세모에게 초코톡을 보냈다.  
“친구니?”  
딩요는 화들짝 놀랐다. 청초한 외모와는 어울리지 않는 허스키한 목소리로 그 언니가 말을 걸어왔다.  
“아, 네. 친구가 이거 엄청 부러워해서 중계해주고 있어요.”  
언니가 빙긋이 웃었다. 이 미소를 찍어다 보내주면 하나 두리 세모 전부 얼굴이 새빨개질 거라는 생각이 들었다.  
“전 이벤트 응모한 게 당첨됐거든요. 언니는 어떻게 오게 됐어요?”  
“비슷했어. 표를 선물받았거든.”  
언니는 여전히 예쁘게 웃고 있었다. 그때 엘리베이터가 3층에서 멎었다.  
문이 열리고 전동 휠체어에 앉은 남자가 들어왔다. 검은 정장 차림이 장례식에 가는 사람처럼 어둑어둑했다.  
언니의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 사라졌다.  
하지만 남자에게 말을 걸거나 하는 기색은 없이 똑바로 앞을 보고 서 있었다. 딩요도 덩달아 분위기에 눌려 앞만 보고 뻣뻣이 섰다.  
1층에 도착하면 세모 말대로 내려서 계단으로 가야 할지 자신이 없어졌다. 지금 여기서 뭔가 벌어지고 있다는 느낌이 점점 강해졌다.  
“애는 상관없잖아.”  
미녀 언니의 목소리가 거칠어졌다. 거의 남자 목소리인가 했다.  
딩요는 고개를 들어 층수를 확인했다. 그리고 경악했다.  
두 빨간 디지털 패널이 숫자를 표시하는 대신 빨리감기처럼 마구 흔들리고 있었다. 엘리베이터가 1층에서도 지하 1층에서도 멈추지 않고 빠른 속도로 계속 내려가고만 있다는 걸 뒤이어 깨달았다.  
“상관없다고? 어째서 그렇게 생각하지?”  
휠체어에 앉은 남자의 목소리는 딩요에게도 낯익은 것이었다. 그러나 누구의 목소리인지 생각이 나지 않았다.  
“이 아이는 자기 의지로 여기에 왔다고. 날 찾아서 말이지.”  
미녀가 핸드백에서 스턴 건을 꺼내 남자의 목에 대고 스위치를 올렸다. 전구 터지는 소리 비슷한 소리와 섬광이 튀었다. 단백질 타는 매캐한 냄새가 뒤따랐다.  
“듣던대로 과격하군.”  
남자가 태연하게 휠체어에서 일어났다. 검은 색 정장 위로 솟아있는 얼굴이 이상하게도 눈에 들어오지 않았다는 걸 딩요는 그제서야 깨달았다.  
이제 똑바로 보이는 얼굴에 놀라 소리도 지르지 못했다. 그 어딘가 낯익은 목소리처럼 이 얼굴도 분명 훤빈의 것이었다.  
미녀 언니가 딩요의 어깨를 움켜잡고 당겨 자신 뒤로 물러나게 했다. 그리고는 어느새 한 손에 든 리볼버로 훤빈을 겨누었다.  
“도운은 어디 있지?”  
“과격한 데다 성급하기까지 하군.”  
TV에 자주 나온 것처럼 고개를 살짝 돌리고 머리가 아픈 듯 살풋 찡그리는 모습을 보며 딩요는 정신을 차리지 못했다. 훤빈 오빠일 리가 없는데, 세모 말대로의 괴물일 텐데 마치 본인이 살아 돌아온 것만 같았다.  
“Relax하자고, Mr. 리모. 그리고 거기 꼬마 숙녀분도.”  
딩요는 주위를 둘러보았다. 리모 아저씨가 어디 있다고?  
문득 시선이 미녀 언니의 발을 향했다. 플랫슈즈를 신고도 키가 꽤 크다는 것도 어깨가 여자치곤 각이 져 있다는 것도 갑자기 눈에 들어왔다.  
땡 하고 엘리베이터 멈추는 소리가 났다. 그리고 문이 열렸다.  
훤빈이 춤추는 듯한 동작으로 그 뒤 공간을 향해 물러나자 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 볼 수 있었다. 마치 나이트클럽 같은 무대가 있고 중앙에 스포트라이트가 비취고 있었다.  
“신사 숙녀 여러분. 사람들은 어째서 이런 것에 끌릴까요?”  
무대가 푸르게 빛나며 움직였다. 마치 무대 자체가 CG로 만들어진 것처럼 금속 테두리가 어지럽게 이지러져 꿈틀거렸다. 진흙 거품이 끓어오르고 빨판 달린 촉수가 뻗어왔다.  
“기괴한 것, 사악한 것, 더러운 것, 무서운 것, 말로 표현하기 힘든 것들에 사람들은 왜 끌려 할까요?”  
영화제 시상식 진행을 맡았을 때와 똑같은 말투와 태도로 그가 말을 이었다.  
“인간의 무의식 어딘가에서 이런 것을 아름답다 느끼기 때문이지요. 그럼 그건 대체 왜냐 - 이렇게 묻는 사람들이 있겠습니다만.”  
훤빈의 모습을 한 그가 훤빈처럼 고개를 기울였다.  
“저는 강하기 때문이라고 생각합니다.  
사람들은 강자를 동경하고 두려워하게 되어있어요. 특히 이런 압도적인, 극복할 수 없는 강력함 앞에서는......”  
갑자기 뺨을 얻어맞고 딩요는 정신을 차렸다. 미녀 언니가 무서운 얼굴로 자신을 노려보고 있었다.  
“당장 도망가, 어서!”  
떠밀린 쪽에 비상 계단이 보였다. 딩요는 지체없이 달려가며 미리 세모의 폰으로 설정해둔 긴급버튼을 눌렀다.

 

슬슬 우도날드를 떠야 하나 생각중이던 세모와 쌍둥이는 긴급통화가 울리자 바로 뛰쳐나왔다.  
세모가 자신의 손목시계를 조작했다. 건물 안이라는 것 정도만 나오는 또키완 달리 딩요가 있는 지하 층수와 세부 위치까지 떴다. 전파 뿐 아니라 마법 신호까지 감지하게 되어있는 덕분이었다. 서로 떨어질 때에 대비해 리모가 가르쳐준 주문을 딩요에게 써둔 상태였다.  
“지하 5층이야.”  
계단을 뛰어내려가며 세모는 권총을 꺼내 손에 쥐었다. 하나는 성수가 든 분무기를, 두리는 꼭 알라딘이 들고 지니를 부를 것 같은 주전자 모양 램프를 들었다.  
리모도 함부로 손 안 대는 귀중한 물건까지 들고 나왔지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 훈련받지 않은 친구들에게 칼이나 총을 쥐어줄 수는 없으니까. 마법이 담겨서 괴물들에 대한 무기 역할은 할 수 있으면서 사람에겐 해가 없는 물건이라야 했다.  
‘리모는 이계신의 피리를 가져갔으면서!’  
슈브니구라스에게서 잘라오기라도 한 듯 괴상한 모양의 뿔피리를 생각하고 세모는 이를 갈았다.  
리모는 갖고 있는 마법 무기들에 대해 늘 자세하게 설명해주었다. 여차할 때 세모가 요긴하게 쓸 수 있도록. 잘못 사용해 다치는 일이 없도록.  
이계신의 피리를 보여주며 리모가 제일 먼저 한 말은 ‘위험하니 어지간하면 쓰지 마라’였다. 다수의 적을 단숨에 물리칠 만큼 강한 무기지만 사용자 본인도 큰 타격을 입으니, 포위되었지만 직접 다치지는 않았을 때나 쓸 수 있는 거라고. 리모도 아무리 중무장할 때라 해도 그건 손대는 법이 없었다. 그러던 물건이 오늘 쌍둥이와 딩요에게 빌려줄 무기를 고를 때 보니 없어진 상태였다.  
리모는 대체 얼마만한 각오로 오늘을 준비한 걸까.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 투어 부분은 제가 연예인 덕질을 한 번도 안 해봐서 대충 짐작으로 쓰고 있습니다. 틀리거나 말이 안 되는 부분이 있더라도 그러려니 해주세요.
> 
> 이계신의 피리: 특별 아이템. 체력 3과 정신력 3을 소모하고 이 카드를 버리면 조사자가 있는 장소의 모든 괴물을 쓸어버립니다. 참고로 아컴 호러의 조사자 체력과 정신력 최대치가 3~7 사이에서 배분됩니다.


	13. Chapter 13

시계를 보니 딩요는 계단을 올라오는지 이들과 점점 가까워지고 있었다.  
리모는 어쩌고 있을까? 초코톡엔 리모 이야기는 없었다. 불안감에 짓눌려 세모는 구를 듯 계단을 뛰어내려갔다.  
“세모야!”  
딩요가 헉헉거리며 뛰어올라왔다.  
“이 밑에, 어떤 언니가 악마랑 싸우고 있어! 근데 그 악마가 훤빈 오빠 모양이야!”  
“그래서 도망 왔냐?”  
두리가 소리치자 딩요가 당황했다.  
물론 처음엔 그럴 생각이 아니었다. 무슨 일이 일어나든 용감하게 맞서 싸우려고 세모한테 주문이 담겼다는 물뿌리개도 받아왔다. 그런데 막상 일이 터지자 도망가야겠다는 생각조차 들지 않았다. 완전히 얼어버렸다가 그 언니의 재촉에 쫓긴 게 전부였다.  
“너희 모두 도망 안 치게 조심해!”  
세모는 그렇게만 말하고 계속 뛰어내려갔다.  
리모는 어디 있을까, 그 여자는 누굴까 궁금해 하며. 어차피 이런 일 처음 겪는 애들이 시작부터 도망 안 가고 싸울 수 있을 거라고는 기대 안 했다.  
다만 일이 실내에서 벌어지고 있다는 게 마음에 걸렸다. 쌍둥이와 딩요를 끌어들인 게 또봇 때문이었는데 이러면 엑스와 와이는 올 수 없었다.

 

“이제 어른들의 대화를 할 때로군.”  
도망치는 딩요를 보고만 있던 훤빈이 리모에게 돌아섰다.  
“도운은 어디 있지?”  
리모는 여전히 훤빈에게 총을 겨눈 채였다.  
“그렇게 성급하게 굴 필요 없다니까. 도운은, 여기 있으니까.”  
훤빈이 무대 중앙에 서자 그에게 스포트라이트가 비쳤다.  
리모가 보는 앞에서 그는 어느새 차도운으로 변해 있었다. 더 이상 목을 기울이지도 눈웃음을 치지도 않고 꾀죄죄한 연구 가운 차림으로 빙긋 웃었다.  
“오랜만이야, 리모.”  
그가 리모 앞으로 타박타박 다가왔다.  
“보고 싶었다고. 그동안 어디서 뭘 했던 거야?”  
리모는 입을 벌렸다 다물었다. 권총을 든 손이 천천히 내려갔다.  
“왜 대답이 없어?”  
도운이 다정하게 손을 내밀었다.  
“이젠 헤어지지 말자. 다신 널 잃었다는 착각 하고 싶지 않아. 같이 가는 거야.”  
“같이......”  
권총을 핸드백에 넣으며 리모가 힘들게 말을 꺼냈다. 도운이 웃으며 끄덕였다.  
“어디로?”  
권총 대신 꺼낸 호신용 스프레이를 도운의 얼굴에 뿌렸다. 후추가 아닌 이븐 가지의 분말을 흡입하고 도운이 비명을 질렀다.  
“도운한테서 떨어져!”  
한 손으로 도운의 어깨를 움켜잡고 다른 손으로 분말이 떨어질 때까지 뿌렸다. 그리고 다시 핸드백에서 휴대용 술병을 꺼내 뚜껑을 열었다. 원터치로 열리도록 미리 개조해뒀기 때문에 성수는 금방 끼얹어졌다.  
도운이 고개를 젖히고 비명을 질렀다. 리모는 동요하지 않으려고 애쓰며 주문을 외웠다.  
사람에게 이형의 것이 덮어씌웠을 때 벗겨내는 주문이었다. 자발적으로 자신을 내준 경우가 아니라면 이걸로 해방시킬 수 있었다.  
도운의 코와 입에서 녹색 거품이 쏟아져나왔다.  
역겨움을 참으며 리모는 주문을 유지했다.  
‘도운은 괜찮을 거야. 무사히 다치지도 않고 미치지도 않고 풀려날 거야.’

 

맞게 도착했다는 건 금방 알 수 있었다.  
비상구를 열고 들이닥친 지하 5층은 무슨 클럽이나 극장 같은 곳이었다. 그 한가운데 무대 위에 기괴한 광경이 펼쳐져 있었다.  
무대 주위에서 끓어오르는 진흙색 거품과 촉수도 충분히 징그러웠지만 그 중앙에서 벌어지는 일에 비할 바가 아니었다. 아마도 딩요가 말한 여자일 미녀가 어떤 남자를 한 손으로 부둥켜안은 채 다른 손으로는 이마를 짚고 쉴 새 없이 주문을 외우고 있었다. 남자가 이따금 감전이라도 된 듯 바르작거리는 걸 단단히 움켜쥔 채, 주위의 녹색 촉수가 포위망을 좁혀오는 것도 모르는 것처럼 주문에 열중해 있었다.  
“도운 아저씨!”  
쌍둥이가 얼어 있는 동안 딩요가 먼저 도운을 알아보고 분무기를 들었다.  
“저 녹색에 뿌리면 되지?”  
“응!”  
세모도 정신을 차리고 총을 빼들었다. 그리고 하나와 두리의 어깨를 잡아 흔들었다.  
“정신 차려! 딩요 하는 것처럼 저 거품을 공격해!”  
그리고 자신은 도운 아저씨 쪽을 보았다. 납치당한 아저씨를 억지로 붙들고 있다면 저쪽이 실은 악당일 수도 있었다. 그러나 총을 겨누고 본 그 여자는, 열에 들뜬 듯 주문을 읊는 입술은 분명 낯익은 느낌으로 세모를 흔들었다.  
딩요와 쌍둥이가 녹색 거품의 포위를 풀려고 성수도 뿌리고 램프 불빛도 비추는 동안, 세모가 제대로 조준하지 못하고 망설이는 동안 주문의 마지막 음절이 끝났다. 도운의 몸이 크게 튀더니 그 자리에 무너져내렸다. 그리고 미녀 역시 그걸 지탱하듯 같이 무너지듯 겹쳐 쓰러졌다.  
일어나지 못하는 두 사람을 보고 세모는 총 대신 단도를 빼들었다. 그리고는 딩요와 쌍둥이가 만들어놓은 틈으로 뛰어들어 직접 그 둘에게 달려갔다.  
가까이 가자 미녀가 뭘 하고 있는지 보였다. 핸드백에서 꺼낸 굵은 벨트 비슷한 걸 도운의 허리에 둘러 채우고 있었다. 거의 도운을 끌어안은 형태로 미녀도 세모를 발견했다.  
“세모야?”  
리모의 목소리였다.  
무테안경 쓴 눈이 찢어질 듯 커졌다. 이것이 현실인가 환상인가 좀전의 세모처럼 혼란에 젖은 얼굴로 도운 아저씨를 움켜쥐었다. 세모 역시 눈앞에 있는 게 정말 리모인가, 바다 밑 괴물들이 녹색 거품과 함께 보여주는 환상인가 분간하지 못했다.  
“세모야! 뭐해!”  
뒤에서 하나가 소리질렀다. 아차 하는 사이 리모가 벨트 장착을 마치고 스위치를 올렸다.  
그러자 벨트에 장착된 로켓 엔진이 작동하기 시작했다. 의식이 없는 인형 같은 도운을 공중에 띄운 채로 벨트가 천천히 무대 밖을 향해 이동했다.  
“가자, 세모야!”  
리모가 도운을 한 손으로 밀며 다른 손을 세모에게 내밀었다. 세모는 홀린 듯 그 손을 잡았다.  
하나와 두리는 도운 아저씨가 휠체어를 탄다고 했다. 거동이 불편한 성인 남성을 혼자서도 손쉽게 끌고가기 위해 리모는 리모만이 쓸 수 있는 방법을 찾아낸 것이다.  
왜 환상이라고 생각했을까.  
리모는 세모와 도운을 다 자기 손으로 끌고 가려 하고 있었다. 세모는 리모보다 빨리 뛰어서 자기 쪽에서 두 사람을 이끌려고 노력했다.  
무대 주위의 기분나쁜 녹색 거품들은 이제 딩요와 쌍둥이가 거의 처리한 상태였다. 도운을 데려오는 걸 보고 그애들도 비상계단 쪽을 확보할 때라고 깨달았다.  
그런데 얼마 가지도 않아 비상구가 먼저 열렸다. 그리고 사람들이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 팬클럽 회장과 임원들을 알아본 딩요가 놀라서 소리를 질렀다.  
그들은 딩요의 비명이 들리지 않는 것처럼 텅빈 눈을 들었다. 그리고 입을 모아 노래 같은 것을 부르기 시작했다. 좀전까지 리모가 외우던 주문만큼 알아들을 수 없었고 녹색 거품처럼 소름끼치는 노래였다.  
세모가 단도 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다가 이들은 그래도 사람이라는 데 생각이 미쳤다. 딩요와 쌍둥이를 돌아보았지만 하나도 딩요도 분무기는 이미 텅 비어있었다.  
두리가 램프를 들이대보았다. 그러나 그들은 조금도 영향받는 기색이 없었다.  
리모가 여전히 한 손으로 도운의 벨트를 붙잡은 채 다른 손으로 뿔피리를 꺼내들었다.  
리모가 피리를 입에 대기도 전에 풍선 터지는 소리와 함께 눈앞의 광신도들이 터져나갔다. 그리고 잔해는 그대로 꿈틀거리는 피와 살로 된 점액질의 괴물로 변했다. 한 덩어리인지 여럿인지도 분간이 가지 않는 것이 주욱 늘어나 세모에게 기울어왔다.  
총을 꺼내 쐈으나 맞은 느낌도 없었다. 총 든 손이 덜덜 떨렸다.  
찢어지는 비명 같은 고동소리, 아니 뿔피리 소리가 울려퍼졌다.  
정신이 멍해질 것 같은 소리에 도리어 공포가 가라앉았다. 어쩌면 그 소리 한 번에 점액질 괴물이 마치 씻겨나가듯 줄어들어 사라지는 광경을 보고 있기 때문인지도 몰랐다.  
순식간에 점액질 괴물도 무대 주위에 아직 남아있던 녹색 거품도 사라졌다.  
이계신의 피리소리. 거기에 생각이 미치자 세모는 몸을 돌려 리모를 쳐다보았다.  
리모는 조각조각 박살난 뿔피리 위에 주저앉아 두 손으로 귀를 막고 떨고 있었다. 세모는 그리로 다가가 끌어안았다.  
“정신차려요, 리모. 덕분에 다들 무사하니까.”  
덜덜 떨리는 어깨를 토닥이며 세모는 리모가 일어나 걸을 수 있을지 걱정했다. 도운 아저씨는 로켓 밸트까지 장착시켰으면서 정작 자신이 이계신의 피리를 쓴 뒤는 생각 안 했다니 멱살을 쥐고 소리소리 지르며 화내고 싶었지만 이미 정신이 나가기 일보 직전인 사람에게 그럴 수는 없었다. 그저 열심히 다독여서 정신을 차리게 한 다음 부축해 빠져나가야 했다.  
“어서 여길 나가요. 일어날 수 있겠어요?”  
향수 냄새가 아찔했다. 아까 자기 입으로 자랑하고도 리모의 변장술엔 새삼 감탄이 되었다. 성인 남자가 여자로 변장하고도 이렇게 가냘프다니. 아름답다니.  
이러다 자기까지 정신 못 차릴지도 모른다. 세모는 겨우 리모를 자신에게 기대게 하고 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 자기들 아빠를 넘겨받은 쌍둥이와 딩요를 보며 현실감을 되찾았다.  
“이제 여긴 깨끗해졌어. 나가자.”  
“응.”  
하나는 얼떨덜한 표정으로 아빠를 공중에 띄우고 있는 로켓 벨트를 쳐다보았다. 누가 당기고 있는 것도 아닌데 계단 쪽으로 알아서 가고 있었다.  
“이거 왜 이래?”  
“자동 비행 중.......”  
리모가 조그맣게 중얼거렸다.  
“제로가 주차장에서 원격 조종중이야.”  
“리모가 여기서 죽어도 도운 아저씨는 나갈 수 있게요?”  
세모가 참지 못하고 리모 부축한 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 리모가 아픈지 신음을 흘렸다.  
“어떻게, 여기서 ‘같이 살아 나가겠다’는 생각도 안 할 수 있어요? 옛 친구가 그렇게 중해요? 저는요?”  
“세모야!”  
하나가 달려와 세모를 붙잡았다.  
“일단 나가서 그런 얘기는 하자. 리모 아저씨도 우리 아빠도 빨리 치료해야 하는 거 아냐?”  
세모는 하나를 노려보면서도 손에서 힘을 빼었다. 그리고 리모를 다시 추슬렀다. 하나가 곁에서 도우려고 했지만 고개를 흔들었다.  
“넌 너네 아빠나 잘 챙겨.”  
그러는 동안 두리가 도운의 로켓 벨트를 잡고 비상계단을 오르기 시작했다. 딩요도 세모와 리모와 하나가 움직이기 시작한 걸 확인하고 그 뒤를 따랐다.  
1층까지 올라가는 동안 새로운 습격은 없었고 아이들끼리도 한 마디도 없었다.  
도운은 여전히 벨트에 매달린 채 의식이 없었다. 리모는 세모에게 기댄 채 후들거리는 발을 제대로 내딛는 데 온 의식을 집중하고 있었다.  
마침내 1층에 다다르자 두리가 참았던 안도의 한숨을 내쉬고 문을 열었다. 모두들 두리를 따라 프런트로 뛰어나왔다.  
“Sorry, but show must go on.”  
아까까지만 해도 환하던 프런트의 불이 꺼져 있고 바깥의 네온 사인만이 울긋불긋한 빛의 흔적을 남기고 있었다. 그 한가운데 선 훤빈에게도 붉고 푸른 빛조각들이 얼룩덜룩하게 비끼었다.  
반쯤 정신을 놓은 상태에서도 리모가 이를 바득 가는 소리를 들으며 세모는 다시 총을 빼들고 훤빈을 겨누었다. 사람 모습을 하고 있지만 쏴야 했다.  
훤빈이 먼저 고개를 젖히고 콧노래를 부르기 시작했다. 그러자 건물 전체가 흔들리며 눈앞이 부옇게 흐려졌다. TV에서 드라이아이스 연기를 뿜어내는 것과는 달랐다. 짙은 물안개가 공중에서 그냥 생겨났다.  
“도망쳐!”  
쥐어짜듯 외치는 리모를 왼팔로 더 힘주어 끌어안으며 세모가 오른손으로 방아쇠를 당겼다. 훤빈은 맞은 것 같지도 않았다.  
시냇물 흐르는 것 같은 소리가 바닥을 맴돌았다. 물안개가 칼로 베어낼 수 있을 만큼 두꺼워지며 프런트를 녹색 물로 채웠다. 이들은 순식간에 모두 청록빛 어두운 물 속에 잠겼다.  
세모는 계속해서 방아쇠를 당겼다. 이미 총알이 떨어졌는지, 물 속이라 안 되는 건지도 알 수 없었다.  
숨이 막혔다. 물 속이니까 당연하지, 라는 생각을 뒤늦게 하며 세모는 리모를 구명 튜브처럼 움켜잡았다.  
리모도 세모를 부여잡았다. 물결을 타고 가디건이 구겨지며 펼쳐졌다. 핸드백이 둥실 떠올랐다. 끈이 가디건 어깨에 꿰매져 있어 무기를 담은 채 떨어질 걱정은 없었다.  
세모는 멍하니 생각했다. 아, 리모도 사실은 이렇게 연약하구나. 연약하니까 강해지려고 제로를 만들고 각종 무기로 무장하고 변장을 하고 핸드백을 꿰매 붙였구나.  
허우적거리면서 그 끈을 잡고 당겼다. 핸드백이 딸려오자 속에 손을 집어넣고 잡히는 대로 아무 거나 꺼냈다.  
“꼼짝 마, 경찰이다!”  
갑자기 새된 외침이 들려왔다. 지금 물 속인데, 라는 생각이 드는 순간 펑 하고 둔탁한 폭음도 들렸다.  
훤빈이 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 오순경이 가스총을 들고 뛰어왔다.  
“다들 괜찮아? 나 안 늦었지?”  
“안 늦었어요.”  
하나가 멍한 얼굴로 대답했다.  
프런트는 물 같은 것 차오른 적 없는 것처럼 말라 있었다. 거의 어질러지지도 않았다.  
“오순경 누나가 여기는 어떻게 왔어요?”  
두리가 어안이 벙벙해서 물었다.  
“청록빛 심해 조사하다가.”  
오순경이 훤빈에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 다가가며 답했다.  
“여기가 정말 그건가 보기 전엔 알 수가 없어서 초코톡만 보내놨었는데, 좀전에 너네가 내려와서 도와달라고 초코톡 하지 않았어?”  
“제가 했어요.”  
하나가 손을 들었다.  
“순경누나 덕에 살았어요. 빨리 여길 나가죠. 아빠 찾았으니까.”  
여전히 로켓 벨트로 떠 있는 도운을 잡아끌며 하나가 문으로 다가갔다. 두리는 하나를 노려보면서도 따라갔다. 딩요도 따라갔다.  
세모도 리모를 움켜잡은 채 조심해서 걸음을 옮겼다.  
오순경은 가스총에 맞은 훤빈이 보통 그러듯 괴로워하며 꿈틀대는 대신 조용히 누워있는 걸 보고 여전히 총을 겨눈 채로 배턴을 꺼냈다. 끝으로 꾹꾹 찔러볼 셈이었다.  
그 옆을 세모가 지나는 순간 리모가 나직이 외쳤다.  
“저거 안 죽었어!”  
리모가 세모를 뿌리치고 오순경에게 달려들어 밀쳐냈다. 그리고 훤빈이 용수철처럼 튕겨 일어나 리모를 움켜잡았다.  
현관의 유리문을 제로가 들이받아 깨었다. 제로가 물러나고 또봇 형태의 엑스가 몸을 숙여 안으로 들어왔다.  
[빨리 달아나기 바람! 호텔을 뭔가 꺼먼 것이 감싸고 있음!]  
하나와 두리는 엑스의 손에 도운을 올려놓았다. 엑스가 도운을 안고 몸을 빼자 쌍둥이도 딩요도 달려나갔다.  
“리모!”  
세모는 훤빈에게 달려들었다. 훤빈은 검은 그림자처럼 부풀어 리모를 감싸버리고 세모의 손을 피했다.  
“도망쳐!”  
그림자 속에서 허우적대며 리모가 외쳤다. 세모는 무시하고 계속 달려들어 그림자의 끝자락이라도 움켜잡으려 했다. 그러나 그림자는 마치 같은 극의 자석을 피해 미끄러지는 것처럼 세모의 손을 피해 미끄러졌다.  
[수색. 리모 박사님? 어디 계십니까?]  
제로가 다시 커다란 몸을 로비로 밀어넣으며 외쳤다.  
“여기 이놈이 잡아가려고 해! 이놈 잡아!”  
세모가 외치며 필사적으로 팔을 휘둘렀다. 오순경도 배턴을 휘두르며 같이 덤볐다. 그러나 배턴이 그림자를 후려치자 그림자가 그 배턴도 삼켜버렸다. 아무리 용을 써도 배턴이 빠지기는커녕 자신마저 끌려가자 오순경이 비명을 질렀다.  
제로가 손을 뻗어 오순경을 잡고 당겼다. 배턴을 놔버린 덕인지 오순경은 마침내 빠져나왔다. 그리고 검은 그림자는 안개가 되어 뒤쪽으로 빨려나가기 시작했다.  
“리모!”  
어떻게든 쫓아가려던 세모가 그 자리에 넘어졌다. 뒤에서 제로가 남은 손으로 세모를 잡아당긴 탓이었다.  
“놔!”  
[설명. 소용없습니다. 세모는 지금 상급 호신부를 하고 있기 때문에 저런 것들이 닿지 않는 대신 세모도 어둠을 잡을 수 없습니다.]  
세모는 자기 오른손을 펼치고 내려다보았다. 손바닥에 금사슬 팔찌 같은 것이 감겨 있었다. 붉은 벌레 모양 버클이 단단히 물려 풀려고 해도 빠지지 않았다.  
아까 핸드백에서 꺼낸 것이었다.  
제로가 세모를 쥔 채로 몸을 움직여 물러나기 시작했다.  
“놓으라니까!”  
세모가 손으로는 팔찌를 풀려고 애쓰며 버둥거렸다. 그러나 제로는 멈추지 않았다.  
“네 임무는 리모를 지키는 거잖아!”  
[긍정. 그렇습니다. 그러나 지금은 세모도 위험합니다.]  
제로는 세모와 오순경을 끌고 호텔 밖까지 빠져나왔다.  
[설명. 리모 박사님께서 절 위협하셨습니다. 만약 둘 다 위험한 상태에서 세모를 먼저 구하지 않으면 무조건 바로 자살해버리겠다 하셨습니다.  
아직 박사님께서 돌아가신 건 아닙니다. 세모가 안전해지면 바로 구하겠습니다.]  
호텔 밖 도로엔 먼저 나온 사람들과 엑스, 와이가 기다리고 있었다. 한결같이 공포로 굳은 얼굴을 하고 서로 부둥켜안고 있었다.  
뭣들 하고 있는 거냐고 외치려던 세모도 선뜻한 기분에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 호텔 전체가 새카만 안개에 뒤덮여 꿈틀거리고 있었다.  
이들이 보는 가운데 콘크리트 건물이 검은 모래성처럼 천천히 흘러내려 가라앉았다.


	14. Chapter 14

00호텔 붕괴 사고는 그 규모뿐 아니라 피해상황 때문에도 매스컴의 관심을 끌었다. 대형 숙박업소가 그처럼 한순간에 붕괴했는데 인명피해는 일부 종업원들과 안전요원, 투어 인솔자들 정도로 국한되었고 투어 참석자의 대부분이 무사히 살아남았다. 어린 여학생들을 구하기 위해 목숨을 돌보지 않은 영웅들에 대한 기사가 연일 신문과 인터넷을 메웠다.  
특히 휴가중이었는데도 앞장서서 사람들을 대피시키고 가장 먼저 인근 소방서와 경찰서에 연락해 초기 상황을 통제한 오혜라 순경은 표창이 수여되고 특진도 논의중이라고 했다.

막둥이에 덜렁이라고 무시하기만 하던 선배들의 박수와 칭찬을 뒤로 하고 파출소를 나온 오순경은 표창장을 가다가 제일 먼저 눈에 띈 쓰레기통에 던져버렸다. 그리고 차도운 박사네 카센터로 향했다.  
‘주인 사정으로 잠시 휴업합니다’라고 인쇄된 A4가 셔터에 붙어있는 걸 보고 집 초인종을 눌렀다. 곧 문이 열렸다.  
“오순경 누나, 어서 들어오세요.”  
그렇게 걱정하던 아빠를 찾았건만 하나의 표정도 어두웠다. 오는 길에 사온 치킨도 예의바르게 받아들 뿐이었다.  
“아빠는?”  
“세모랑 정비실에 계세요.”  
세모가 언급되자 오순경이 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“세모는 좀 어때?”  
“.....모르겠어요.”  
하나의 얼굴이 더 어두워졌다.  
“충격이 큰 거 같아요.”  
오순경은 심호흡을 하고 정비실 문을 두드렸다.  
“오순경이에요. 치킨 사왔는데 드시겠어요?”  
이내 문이 열리고 도운이 고개를 내밀었다.  
“안녕하세요.”  
“세모는요?”  
오순경은 도운의 어깨너머로 정비실 안을 살펴보았다. 또봇 형태의 제로가 벽에 기대 앉아있고 세모는 그 무릎에 앉아 고개를 숙이고 있었다.  
“세모야.”  
오순경이 쭈뼛거리며 세모에게 다가갔다.  
원망하는 게 당연했다. 경찰이 되어가지고 제대로 대처하지 못해서 민간인이 대신 납치되었으니.  
“세모야, 힘 내서 아빠 구할 생각 해야지.”  
너무 어린애 달래듯 말해버렸다. 오순경은 아차 하며 세모가 뭐라 쏘아붙일지 걱정했다.  
“예.”  
열네 살 애 같지 않은 무거운 목소리로나마 세모가 대답했다.  
“치킨 사왔는데 먹을래?”  
“예.”  
원망도 욕도 아니었지만 이렇게 어린 소년이 아빠가 죽었는지 살았는지 모르는데 이렇게 차분한 쪽이 쌍욕을 듣는 것보다 마음이 아팠다.  
“경찰에선 뭐라고 해요?”  
이따 도운하고만 살짝 의논하려던 걸 세모가 물었다. 오순경은 바로 대답하는 대신 도운을 보았다.  
“말씀해주세요. 리모를 빨리 찾아야죠.”  
도운도 무겁게 재촉했다. 오순경은 할 수 없이 애들 다 있는 데서 입을 열었다.  
“그냥 사고로 덮어버리려고 하고 있어요. 단순히 이런 괴물들에 대해 몰라서 그러는 게 아닐지도 몰라요. 도리어 다 아니까 들키지 않으려고 덮는 거 같아요.”  
거실에 치킨 펼쳐놓고 이런 이야기 하자니 오순경조차 치킨에 손이 가지 않았다. 다른 거 사올 걸 그랬다고 생각하며 간신히 말을 이었다.  
“그리고 훤빈의 ‘대역배우’에 대해서 좀 알아왔어요.”  
아이들이 고개를 들었다. 세모도 약간 흥미가 동한 듯 오순경을 바라보았다.  
“이번 ‘사고’의 생존자 명단에 있는 걸 보고 물어봤어요. 겉보기엔 그냥 평범해요.  
무명의 신인인데 훤빈과 닮아서 대역으로 캐스팅 됐고 워낙 잘 했기 때문에 투어에도 초대됐고. 그래서.”  
오순경이 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
“한 번 만나보고 싶다고 졸랐어요. 훤빈 팬으로서.”  
도운이 억지로 잡았던 치킨을 떨어뜨렸다.  
“그런 일 가능합니까?”  
“젊은 여자 순경의 응석이지만요. 일단은 사고 수습의 수훈자고 훤빈 소속사 쪽에서도 소소한 답례 정도는 해주겠다는 눈치라서요. 팬이라 그런다고 하면 이상해 보이지도 않고요.”  
“그쪽에선 이미 순경누나도 알 거 다 알고 그런다는 거 눈치챘을 텐데요?”  
세모가 딱딱하게 물었다.  
“알아. 그러니까 이건 그냥 대놓고 던지는 도전장이야.”  
오순경이 어깨를 으쓱 했다.  
“모르는 남들 눈에 이상해보이지 않는 건 그래도 중요하거든.”  
“놈들이 그 자리에 리모를 끌고나와주진 않을 거예요.”  
세모의 기색은 여전히 딱딱했다.  
“아무튼 할 수 있는 데까진 해봐야지.”  
오순경이 세모의 눈치를 살폈다.  
“그래서 말인데, 그런 놈들하고는 대체 어떻게 싸워야 하는 거야?”  
이제 오순경뿐 아니라 모두가 세모를 보고 있었다. 세모는 고개를 숙였다.  
“세모야.”  
도운이 재차 말을 걸었다.  
“미안하지만 리모를 구할 방법을 조금이라도 아는 게 우리 중에 너뿐이야.”  
세모는 대답하지 않았다. 벌떡 일어나서 도로 정비실로 들어가버렸다.  
“세모야!”  
도운이 뒤따라갔을 때는 외부 셔터가 열리고 있었다. 밴으로 변신한 제로가 세모에게 문을 열어주고는 태우고 가버렸다.  
도운은 말리지도 못했다.  
“저.....다음에 다시 올게요.”  
오순경이 풀죽어서 중얼거렸다.  
“좀더 그럴싸한 거 알아내면요.”  
“그땐 하나 말고 저한테도 알려주세요.”  
막 자책할 필요 없다고 말하려던 도운은 불퉁하게 중얼거리는 두리를 당황해서 쳐다보았다.  
“그러니까 그건 너 따돌리려고 그런 게 아니라니까?”  
하나가 짜증을 내었다.  
“하나야, 두리야. 너희들은 또 왜 그러니?”  
“그때 호텔에서 제가 순경누나 부르고 말하는 거 깜박했다고 지금까지 저래요. 좀 까먹은 거 갖고.”  
“좀 까먹은 게 아니잖아. 그런 정보는 미리미리 공유하자고 다같이 약속해놓고서! 그때 조금만 덜 당황했으면.....”  
“그래서 지금 너희끼리 싸우니?”  
도운이 벌컥 화를 내었다.  
“그때 누가 조금만 더 잘했더라면 하는 생각, 누군 못할 것 같니? 지금 뭐가 더 중요한지 생각해야지!”  
하나와 두리가 찔끔 하는 걸 보고 도운은 심호흡했다. 자신이야말로 애들 상대로 화풀이하지 않게 조심해야 했다.  
“아빠는 세모네 집 다녀올게. 너희들은 집에 얌전히 있어라. 무슨 일 있으면 아빠한테 제일 먼저 연락하고. 알았지?”

 

‘집’에 도착할 때까지 세모는 한 마디도 없었다. 제로 역시 한 마디도 하지 않았다.  
차고 앞에서 세모는 셔터를 자동으로 올리고 제로와 함께 안으로 들어갔다. 여기도 도운 아저씨네 카센터보다 공간이 좁다 뿐이지 차 정비를 위한 시설은 빠짐없이 갖춰져 있었다.  
실제로 보니 사진보다도 더 볼품없게 생겼던 도운 아저씨는 돌아온 다음날 정신을 차렸지만 제로를 정비해줄 여유는 없었다. 그동안 있었던 일을 듣고 받아들이는 것만도 힘들어보였다.  
아저씨는 모를 것이다. 친구의 ‘아들’이 무슨 생각을 하는지.  
세상에 리모와 둘뿐이라고 생각할 때는 괜찮았다. 꼭 그렇고 그런 사이가 아니더라도 어쨌든 리모의 제일 소중한 사람은 - 적어도 살아있는 사람 중에서는 자신이라고 자부할 수 있었다.  
그러나 리모는 친구를 위해 그리도 쉽게 목숨과 제정신을 내걸었다. 그리고 몇 번 본 게 전부인 순경을 구하다 대신 납치되어 버렸다.  
만약 자신과 리모가 처음 만났을 때 고아원이 사라져버리지 않았다면, 혹은 달리 입양하겠다고 나선 사람이 있었다면 그때도 리모는 같이 살자고 했을까?  
그때 만약 자신이 아닌 친구 누군가가 살아남았다면 어떻게 되었을까?  
“제로, 엔진 괜찮아?”  
도운 아저씨는 로봇 정비도 잘 할 것이다. 그래도 오래 함께했던 제로 정도는 자신이 더 잘 할 수 있어야 했다.  
[응답. 엔진에는 이상 없습니다.]  
제로가 머뭇거리며 답했다.  
[보충. 상완 관절에 윤활유를 더하고 손 표면의 완충재를 보강해야 합니다.]  
“그래.”  
세모는 공구 상자에서 윤활유와 컴파운드를 꺼냈다. 그리고 관절을 보기 쉽도록 제로를 또봇으로 변신시켰다.  
“손 펴봐.”  
제로는 선생님 앞에서 손바닥 맞기 싫은 아이처럼 멈칫멈칫 손을 내밀었다.  
“내가 실수할까봐 그래?”  
세모가 표정을 찌푸렸다.  
“조심할 테니까 너무 걱정 마. 이상하게 하는 거 같으면 말 하고.”  
[부정. 그런 걱정 하지 않았습니다.]  
제로는 여전히 뭔가 걱정하며 주저하고 있었다.  
“그럼 대체 왜 그러는데?”  
[고백. 저........세모는 제가 밉지 않습니까?]  
의문형으로 끝냈지만 그건 분명 고백이었다.  
“아니.”  
세모가 힘주어 대답했다.  
그리고 제로의 손과 어깨 관절을 정비하기 시작했다.  
“그건 리모의 명령이었어. 너도 나만큼이나 선택의 여지가 없었어. 그때 네가 멋대로 리모를 구했다면, 나도 안 다쳤다고 해도, 리모라면 분명히 자해하려 들었을 거야. 그러고도 남을 인간이야.”  
세모는 두 주먹을 움켜쥐었다.  
“난 널 미워하지 않을 거야.”  
움켜쥔 주먹이 부들부들 떨렸다. 정비를 위해 두 팔을 앞으로 뻗은 채 제로도 아무 말도 않고 움직이지도 않았다.  
길지 않은 침묵을 초인종 소리가 깨었다. 세모는 권총을 뽑아들고 인터폰을 확인했다.  
도운이 비치는 걸 보고 총을 넣으며 한숨을 쉬었지만 안도의 한숨과는 거리가 멀었다.  
“이상한 애라고 생각하시겠지?”  
[반론. 도운 박사님은 이해심 많고 다정한 분입니다. 세모를 이해해주실 겁니다.]  
“그래.”  
별로 도운이 속좁고 까다롭다고 생각한 건 아니기 때문에 세모는 대충 대답하고 현관문을 열었다. 도운이 걱정스런 표정을 하고 그 뒤에 있었다.  
친구들의 아버지라 그런지 휠체어 때문인지 얼굴 때문인지, 도운 아저씨의 진의는 신기할 정도로 한 번도 의심이 가지 않았다. 무섭다고 물러나거나 하는 일 없이 리모가 도운 아저씨를 위해 그랬던 것처럼 목숨 걸고 리모를 구하려고 노력할 것 같았다.  
“잠깐 들어가도 될까? 너 괜찮니?”  
“들어오세요.”  
세모는 예의바른 태도로 도운을 집에 들여주었다. 오는 길에 사왔다는 케익도 받아들었다.  
“아까는 죄송했어요.”  
커피를 타 오며 세모가 말했다.  
“그냥.....지금 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠어요. 리모에게 좀 배우기는 했지만 실제로 싸워본 경험은 많지 않아요. 호텔에서처럼 어리버리하다 실패해버릴지도 몰라요.”  
그러면 어떻게 될지는 말할 필요 없었다. 말하고 싶지도 않았다.  
“그래도 호텔에서 너희들이 아니었다면 나와 리모 둘 다 잡히고 끝났을 거다.”  
도운이 담담한 것처럼 말했다.  
“너희들과 오순경님이 있어서 제로와 다른 사람들이라도 무사했던 거야.”  
“도운 아저씨도요.”  
별로 비아냥거릴 뜻도 없었는데 도운의 얼굴이 극적으로 침통해졌다. 세모는 당황했다.  
“아저씨, 제 말은......”  
“나는 리모처럼은 할 수 없었어.”  
도운이 고개를 숙이고 말했다.  
“하나와 두리를 잘 키우는 데만 집중하려고 했어. 마치 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼. 지운이 죽고 내가 주저앉은 게 진짜 공식 발표대로의 안전사고 때문인 것처럼. 그러면 결국엔 모든 게 제자리로 돌아갈 줄 알았어.”  
도운의 시선이 거실에 걸려있는 액자들을 스쳤다.  
“리모가 옳았어.”  
“다는 아니죠.”  
세모가 말을 잘랐다.  
“리모는 이 일에 온 일생을 다 바치고 있었어요. 리모 자신은 전혀 돌보지 않고. 그게 정말 옳았다고 생각해요?”  
도운은 세모를 쳐다보고 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
“.......미안하다.”  
도운이 헛기침을 했다.  
“아무튼 리모를 찾으려면 네 힘이 필요해. 지금은 서투르다고 사양할 때가 아냐. 게다가 제로도 있잖니. 도움이 될 거야.”  
“추적 주문이 있어요.”  
세모가 마침내 털어놓았다.  
“그런데 완벽하지는 않아요. 리모도 다른 일반적인 추적법으로 얻은 정보와 조합해서밖에 쓰지 못했을 정도예요.”  
세모는 시무룩해서 고개를 저었다.  
“리모의 옷이나 소지품이라면 여기 잔뜩 있으니 재료는 괜찮아요. 하지만 먼저 범위를 충분히 좁혀야 해요.”  
도운은 말없이 세모의 얼굴만 바라보았다.  
리모는 어디 있을까? 대도시 안에 있기는 할까?  
그 전에, 살아있을까?  
세모는 몸을 돌렸다.  
“마법에 관련된 건 전부 지하실에 있어요. 따라오세요.”  
두 사람은 차고 곁의 지하실 문으로 다가갔다. 지하실 문 손잡이를 잡았다가 세모가 멈칫했다.  
“왜 그러니?”  
“저.....”  
세모가 당황해서 주위를 둘러보았다. 날카로운 눈매가 문 근처의 스위치 박스에 머물렀다.  
“여기, 뭔가 달라졌어요! 리모의 보안 주문이 하나 늘 걸려있었는데!”  
도운도 더럭 긴장했다. 세모가 바로 권총을 빼드는 것을 보고는 더 기가 막혔다.  
“주변 사람의 주의력을 흐트러뜨려서 감출 것을 감추는 주문이었어요. 그래서, 이 박스가 원래는 그동안 제 눈에도 안 보였다고요.”  
세모는 당장이라도 어디서 적이 나타날 것처럼 경계하고 있었다. 그러나 적 같은 건 나타나지 않았다.  
“세모야, 그 박스는 원래 뭐였니?”  
도운이 부드럽게 물었다.  
“침입자가 있는 것 같지는 않아서 말이다. 그게 리모가 해놓은 거라면 작동시켜봐도 될 거다. 어쩌면 비상시를 위한 안배일지도 모르지.”  
아무리 기다려도 아무 일도 일어나지 않자 세모도 천천히 총을 내렸다. 그리고는 박스 안쪽의 버튼을 눌렀다.  
지잉 소리와 함께 차고 바닥이 열렸다. 그리고 빨간 SUV 한 대가 아래층 바닥과 함께 올라왔다.  
[네가 세모냐고 그러더라구?]  
차가 헤드라이트를 깜박이며 말했다.  
[난 제트라고 한다더라구. 리모 박사님께서 세모 널 위해 만드신 슈퍼카라고 그러더라구.]  
세모가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“널 만든 게 리모란 말이지? 날 위해서?”  
[궁금하면 명령 한 번 내려봐도 된다고 그러더라구.]  
“그럼 너도 제로나 엑스, 와이처럼 변신할 수 있어?”  
[세모 네 손목시계에 열쇠가 있다고 그러더라구.]  
세모가 허둥지둥 자기 시계에서 키를 빼냈다. 그리고 제트를 변신시켰다.  
도운은 입을 벌린 채 제트를 올려다보았다.  
틀림없는 또봇이었다. 굳이 열고 코어를 확인하지 않아도 알아볼 수 있었다.  
“리모......”  
친구에 대한 그리움이 새삼 사무쳤다. 만나서 훌륭하다고, 언제 만들었냐고, 어떤 개량을 거쳤냐고 묻고 싶었다. 답이 듣고 싶었다.  
리모가 보고 싶었다.  
세모가 제트에게 갖가지 동작들을 시켜보고 다시 변신시켜보고 하는 동안 도운은 꼼짝도 하지 못하고 보고만 있었다.


	15. Chapter 15

세모가 제트에게 갖가지 동작들을 시켜보고 다시 차로 변신시켜보고 하는 동안 도운은 꼼짝도 하지 못하고 보고만 있었다.  
만족할 만큼 했는지 세모가 차고를 열고 차에 올라탔다. 도운은 정신을 차렸다.  
“세모야, 제트가 있다고 해서 리모에게 지금 당장 데려다주진 못해.”  
세모가 멈칫 하더니 얼굴이 빨개져서 제트에서 내렸다. 도운이 웃었다.  
“아, 미안미안.”  
세모의 표정이 나빠지는 걸 보고 도운이 황급히 두 손을 흔들었다.  
“이렇게 보니 하나와 두리 같아서, 귀여워서 그래.”  
세모는 여전히 빨개진 채 눈을 돌렸다.  
“아....암튼 그럼, 지하실 가요.”

 

지하실을 둘러본 도운은 속으로 리모에게 사과했다. 마법 주문과 재료가 있는 지하실이라기에 자기도 모르게 동화에 나오는 커다란 솥과 나무 선반, 낡은 마룻바닥에 새겨진 별 모양 같은 걸 상상했었다.  
실제로 지하실은 도운 자신이 정비소에 차려놓은 연구실과 별 차이 없었다. 튼튼한 철제 캐비닛과 금고도 있고 컴퓨터도 있었다. 한쪽엔 간이 수술실처럼 꾸며진 곳도 있는 걸 보고 도운은 그리로 다가갔다.  
“거긴 함부로 들어가면 안 돼요.”  
세모가 퉁명스레 말하고 캐비닛 하나를 열었다. 그 안에는 도운이 예상했던 수상한 유리병들 대신 락앤락이 가득 들어있었다.  
“......”  
도운이 깨는 표정을 하거나 말거나 세모는 락앤락 몇 개를 꺼내고 캐비닛 아래에서 둘둘 말린 전지를 한 뭉치 꺼냈다. 그리고 낡은 사각 테이블에 전지를 펼쳤다.  
전지는 도운이 기대했던 것보다 훨씬 괴상하고 복잡한 문양으로 가득 차 있었다. 거기에 락앤락에서 꺼낸 돌이나 작은 조각상들을 배치하고 세모는 도운에게 물러나라는 손짓을 했다.  
리모가 가르쳐줄 때 몇 번 밖에 써본 적이 없는 주문이었다. 그래도 지금은 자신이 없다고 뺄 때가 아니었다.  
리모를 구해야 했다. 구해서 살아있어 다행이라고, 제트를 보내주어 고맙다고, 나도 리모를 사랑한다고 말해주어야 했다. 그러니 자신을 함부로 하지 말라고.  
눈을 감고 마법진에 흐르는 마력을 느껴보았다. 역시나 범위가 지나치게 넓을 때의 현상으로 마력이 집중되지 않고 흩어지기만 했다.  
‘찾아야 해.’  
세모는 필사적으로 집중했다. 대도시 내인지조차 확신할 수 없는 범위, 명백히 리모를 노렸던 훤빈의 행태, 도운을 구하기 위해 아무 것도 아끼지 않았던 리모의 무모함을 생각지 않으려 했다.  
‘리모, 나 여기 있어요. 리모는 어디 있어요?’  
힘없이 넓게 퍼지기만 하던 마력이 문득 한 군데에서 살짝 응어리졌다.  
세모의 집중력이 그리로 쏠렸다. 그 한 군데를 더 좁히고 마력을 쏟아 손을 뻗어야 했다. 그래서 그곳이 어디인지, 어떤 곳인지 알아내야 했다.  
세모는 손을 뻗었다. 분명 리모가 있는 곳인데 리모의 목소리가 들리지 않았다.  
범위가 넓은 만큼 지도에 의지하는 대신 장소 자체의 정보를 찾아야 했다. 그런데, 마력은 분명 반응이 있는데 리모의 반응이 지나치게 미약했다.  
‘제발 대답하라고요!’  
세모가 애타게 부르짖었다.  
‘살아있으면 대답해요!’  
마치 악몽 속에서처럼 리모는 세모의 손을 미끄러져 빠져나가기만 했다. 그날처럼.  
세모는 왼손을 내뻗었다. 기계 의수로는 마법을 위한 손동작은 할 수 없으니 오른손만 쓰라던 리모의 말도 지금은 잊었다. 어쩌면 이 왼팔이 진짜 자신의 팔처럼 움직여주기 때문일지도.  
새로 돋아난, 아니 새로 달아준 의수와 의족을 봤을 때는 정말 기뻤다. 감쪽같이 훌륭한 성능 때문만이 아니라, 리모가 자신을 위해 그 정도로 정성을 들였다는 사실 자체가 기쁘고 행복했다. 한 치라도 부족할까 전전긍긍하며 오직 세모에게만 온 신경을 집중한 리모가 좋았다.  
계속 흘러내려 미끄러지던 리모의 기운이 문득 왼손 안에 머물렀다. 그러자 그것을 더듬어 어디에서 흘러나오고 있는지 확인하기 시작했다.  
리모는 살아있었다. 어디에서 무엇을 하는지 지나치게 희미한 것으로 보아 의식은 없는 모양이지만 분명히 살아있었다.  
안도감과 초조함에 왼손이 꿈틀거렸다. 리모는 그런 세모를 안심시키듯 부드럽게 어루만지다가도 당장 빠져나갈 듯 미끄러졌다. 그럴 때마다 세모는 왼손을 뻗어 리모를 움켜잡고 끌어당기고 감촉을 확인했다.  
리모의 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 빨간 자동차의 형태로. 금색 네모난 [Z] 로고의 형태로.  
-이 사람을 원해?  
갑자기 낯선 목소리가 끼어들었다.  
왼손 안에 얌전히 머물러 있던 리모가 갑자기 손가락 사이로 빠져나가기 시작했다. 다시금 손을 움직여 봐도 이제는 소용이 없이 낯선 목소리만 안개처럼 가로막았다.  
-이 사람이 갈 곳은 정해져 있어. 네가 따라갈 수 있을까? 이 사람이 따라오라고 할까?  
“....세모야, 세모야!”  
도운 아저씨의 목소리였다. 따뜻한 두 손이 붙잡고 마법진에서 떼어낸 뒤에야 세모는 자신의 몸이 물에 빠졌다 나온 것처럼 차가워진 걸 깨달았다.  
“괜찮니? 정신 차려봐. 너 지금......”  
도운 아저씨는 말을 잇지 못한 채 세모를 끌어안고 토닥이기만 했다. 아마 본 것을 묘사할 말을 찾지 못하시는 모양이었다.  
자신도 리모가 주문 쓰는 걸 옆에서 지켜보며 겁먹었던 적이 있기에 세모는 그냥 도운의 품에서 팔을 빼내 아저씨도 토닥여주었다.  
“괜찮아요. 리모도 찾았어요.”  
마력의 흐름이 완전히 평형으로 돌아가버리기 전에 세모는 의식을 가다듬고 본 것을 정리했다.  
“그때 본 훤빈의 유령이 곁에 있어요. 훤빈 본인이라기보다 그의 모습을 한 심해의 괴물이겠지만 아무튼 그런 거예요. 아마 영화와 행사에 출연한 대역이 바로 그것이겠죠. 그러니 오순경 누나가 정말 그 사람 -아니지만- 하고 만나게 된다면 쫓아가볼 만 하겠어요.”  
“그래?”  
도운 아저씨의 기색이 겨우 조금 밝아졌다.  
“추적 주문이라더니 장소를 찾는 건 아니었나보구나.”  
“그러기엔 정보가 너무 부족해서 아예 방식을 바꿨어요. 리모의 영혼에 접촉해 주변 정보를 읽어내는 식으로요.”  
“그거, 굉장하구나.”  
도운은 감탄한 건지 겁먹은 건지 알 수 없는 표정이 되었다.  
그럴 만도 했다. 세모도 자신이 쓴 방식을 언제 배웠던가 생각할수록 헷갈렸으니까.  
아무튼 지금은 리모를 찾는 게 중요했다. 그런 건 나중에 리모랑 확인해보기로 하고 일단 긴장을 풀고 쉬었다. 큰 주문을 쓴 뒤엔 휴식이 가장 중요했다.

 

투어 참석할 때처럼 멋을 낸 오순경은 호텔을 바라보며 심호흡했다.  
훤빈 대역과 저녁 식사. ‘젊은 여자 순경의 응석’을 가장한 도전장은 정말로 받아들여졌다.  
사람 많은 공공건물이니까 대담한 짓은 못 할 거라고 속 편하게 생각할 수 없었다. 오늘은 핸드백 속에 가스총이 아닌 진짜 총도 넣어왔다. 세모가 빌려준 것이었다.  
법대로 하자면 세모와 리모부터가 총기소지법 위반일 터였다. 그러나 단속은커녕 받아갖고 나올 수밖에 없는 이 현실이 그 괴물들만큼이나 미쳐돌아가는 것 같았다.  
호텔 주차장엔 이번에도 또봇들이 포진했다. 못보던 빨간색 차까지 포함해서, 차 세 대와 차도운 박사, 하나와 두리가 주차장에서 기다리고 세모와 딩요, 빨간 또봇은 호텔 밖 거리를 순찰하며 오순경의 신호를 기다리기로 했다.  
“Hello, 오혜라 순경님. 이렇게 보게 되어 영광입니다.”  
나타난 대역배우를 보고 오순경은 숨을 삼켰다.  
지난 투어 때는 이렇게 가까이서 볼 기회는 없었다. 호텔 라운지에서 마주보고 인사하면서 오순경은 자신이 진짜 드라마 속 여주인공이 되어 훤빈과 데이트하는 것 같은 착각에 빠졌다.  
공식적으로는 대역을 맡은 별개의 인물일 뿐인 이 남자가 이름을 뭐라고 댔는지 제대로 깨닫지도 못했다. 식당 테이블에 마주앉아 메뉴를 펼칠 때도 훤빈이 익숙하게 주문하는 대로 네, 네, 맞장구만 쳤다.  
“오혜라 씨는.”  
주문을 마치고 훤빈이 말을 걸어왔다.  
“야경을 좋아하시나요?”  
“아, 네!”  
훤빈이 부드럽게 웃었다.  
“저도 좋아한답니다.”  
오순경은 유리 너머 펼쳐진 야경을 바라보았다. 어디 특급 관광지에 온 건 아니라서 야경은 그냥 평범한 도시 불빛이었다. 게다가 저 아래엔 눈앞에서 아빠를 납치당한 소년과 친구를 돕지도 구하지도 못했다고 자책하는 선량한 남자가 있었다. 그들을 생각하니 정신이 번쩍 들었다.  
“이 정도 야경이야 그리 예쁠 것도 없다고 생각하시죠?”  
훤빈이 다시 야릇하게 웃었다.  
“평범한 광경도 시간과 보는 관점에 따라 달라지게 마련이지요. 막 해가 사라지고 공기가 어둠으로 물드는 저녁 시간의 불빛을 본 적 있겠지요?  
밤도 낮도 아닌 시간. 모든 게 어둡지도 밝지도 않은 푸른 색으로 물들고. 하나 둘 켜지기 시작한 네온 사인들도 희미하고 가는 빛을 내뿜는. 보고 있노라면 가슴까지 먹먹해져서, 저마다 자신만이 홀로 남겨진 기분이 되지요.”  
“대스타인 훤빈 씨도 그런 감상에 젖을 때가 있나요?”  
묘하게 견디기 힘든 쪽으로 흘러가는 분위기를 어떻게 해보고자 오순경이 적당히 대꾸해보았다.  
훤빈은 자리에서 일어나 창가로 다가갔다.  
“있고말고요. 이 자리에 서니까 보이는 것들이 있답니다.”  
오순경은 자신의 팔을 쓸어보았다. 에어컨이 너무 센 것 같았다.  
“이 숨 막히는 어둠 속에서, 보고 있는 것만으로도 사람 같은 건 짓눌려 으깨져버릴 것 같은 콘크리트 무더기 아래서, 이런 평범하고 보잘것없는 인간은 비명조차 지를 수 없었습니다. 회장님의 그늘에서, 누님의 그늘에서, 날 자기들 멋대로 재단하고 소유하려 드는 수많은 각다귀들에 둘러싸여 숨이 막힌 순간.....”  
창 밖에 흐르던 어두운 기운이 어느새 안으로 흘러들어오고 있었다.  
“....비명을 지르는 데에 성공했습니다. 마침내.  
그리고 들어준 이가 있었습니다.”  
권총을 꺼내려다 핸드백이 손에서 미끄러져 바닥에 떨어졌다. 허둥지둥 몸을 숙이고 주우려는 찰나 얼굴에 찬 기운이 확 끼쳤다.  
얼굴부터 찬물에 처박힌 기분에 다시 고개를 들었다. 그러나 차가운 기운은 순식간에 어깨 위로 목 위로 차올라 정수리까지 삼켰다.  
숨막히는 공포 속에서 지난번을 떠올렸다. 그때 아이들은 멀쩡하게 말라 있던 1층에서 환상에 빠져 정신을 못 차리고 있었다.  
하나의 초코톡으로 뒤늦게 도착했기에 자신은 말려들지 않고 상황을 역전시킬 수 있었다. 이번에도 그래야 했다.  
“헙!....”  
한 번 속지 두 번 속냐고 호기롭게 외치려는 순간 입 안으로 찬물이 쏟아져들어왔다. 입을 꽉 다무는 순간 입 안과 콧속을 쓰디쓴 짠내가 찔렀다.  
환상에 속으면 안 된다고 생각하면서도 두 팔을 허우적거릴 수밖에 없었다. 정신을 차리려고 애쓰는 뇌에까지 바닷물이 넘치는 것 같았다.  
허리띠 뒤쪽에 끼워 왔던 무전기로 손을 뻗었다. 경찰용이 아니라 도운이 만들어준 위급 신호용이었다.  
“진짜로 믿든 아니든 환상도 현실처럼 이 자리에 있답니다.”  
훤빈의 발소리가 물 속에 울렸다.  
그는 허우적거리지도 바닥을 딛고 있지도 않았다. 물이라는 허공 속에서 구둣발 소리를 내며 걷고 있었다.  
“그렇다면 환상과 현실이 대체 무슨 차이가 있죠?”  
훤빈이 두 팔을 벌리자 물 속이 밝아졌다.  
이제는 오순경도 더 허우적거리지 않고 발을 딛고 섰다. 여전히 청록빛 바다가 두 사람을 뒤덮은 가운데 발 아래 낯선 풍경이 펼쳐졌다. 다큐멘터리 채널에서 본 고대 유적 전경 같았다.  
“저는 저곳의 환상 속에서 영생을 얻었습니다.”  
훤빈이 아련한 표정을 했다.  
“그리고 당신도, 이 사람도 그렇게 될 겁니다.”  
훤빈 뒤편으로 사람 그림자가 일렁였다.  
가디건과 원피스 차림의 여성이었다. 아니, 검은 옷에 은발이 눈에 띄었던 남성이었다. 달빛 아래서 아이들을 권총으로 위협해 집에 돌려보냈던 사람.  
“권리모씨!”  
현실감을 되찾고 싶어 비명을 질렀다. 그에 응답하듯 어디선가 폭발음과 함께 유리가루가 쏟아졌다.  
“순경 누나! 리모!”  
빨간 자동차가 바다 속에 뛰어들었다.  
그러고보니 여기 최상층이었는데, 하고 오순경은 정신을 차렸다. 날아왔든 빌딩 벽을 거미처럼 타고 올라왔든 이제 세모가 환상을 깨줄 수 있었다.  
세모가 차에서 뛰어내렸다. 그리고는 똑바로 훤빈에게 달려들어 총을 쏘았다. 훤빈이 뒤로 나꿔채이듯 쓰러지는 것은 거들떠도 보지 않고 그 뒤의 리모에게 손을 뻗어 끌어당겼다.  
그러자 리모가 녹색으로 물든 눈을 떴다.  
“리모!”  
리모는 세모를 마주보는 대신 시선을 아래로 떨어뜨렸다. 그 시선에 일깨워진 듯 발 아래 수중 유적이 떠오르기 시작했다.  
뒤에서 제트가 경적을 울리며 소리질렀다. 그러나 세모는 듣지 못하고 리모만 움켜쥐었다.  
“정신차려요, 구하러 왔어요.”  
리모는 반응이 없었다. 세모의 품에 안긴 채 무력하게 흔들리며 발 밑만 내려다보고 있었다.  
무거운 바위 움직이는 소리, 폭포 같은 소리가 발 밑에서 울렸다. 리모를 따라 시선을 내린 세모도 그 광경을 보았다.  
기괴한 석조 도시가 문을 벌려 리모를 집어삼키려 하고 있었다. 리모의 눈을 물들인 것과 같은 녹빛이 그 너머에서 소용돌이쳤다.  
“리모를 구하고 싶은 나머지 이 환상까지 함께 받아들여버리다니.”  
어디선가 들리는 훤빈의 목소리에 오순경이 두리번거렸다. 핸드백과 총은 되찾아 손에 쥔 채였다.  
“그러나 난 경고했어. 이 사람이 갈 곳은 정해져 있어. 네가 따라갈 수 있을까? 이 사람이 따라오라고 할까?”  
훤빈이 말하는 대상을 깨닫고 오순경은 다시 세모 쪽을 보았다. 세모는 훤빈의 목소리가 들리지 않는 것처럼 리모를 더 힘주어 부둥켜안을 뿐이었다.  
리모의 입에서 희미한 신음 같은 것이 새어나왔다. 너무 세게 조였다고 생각해 팔을 풀려는데 그 신음이 알아들을 수 있는 낱말이 되어 세모의 귀를 스쳤다.  
‘시영 씨....’  
사실은 익숙한 이름이었다. 리모는 세모 앞에서는 나름대로 말하지 않으려고 애썼지만, 리모♡시영이라고 새겨진 작고 예쁜 액자는 리모가 월세방이나 모텔에서도 머리맡에 두고 자는 부적 같은 존재이니까. 제로 안에서 같이 새우잠 잘 때면 도운과 함께 가장 자주 들었던 고통스런 잠꼬대니까.  
리모는 도운이 죽었다고 믿고 이전 연구소와 관련된 모두와 인연을 끊어버렸다.  
어쩌면 시영도 도운처럼 살아있는 것 아닐까?  
리모가 비명을 지르는 것도 무시하고 다시 힘주어 움켜잡았다. 발 아래에서부터 시커먼 것이 파도 소리를 내며 치밀어 올랐다.  
“내 거야!”  
파도 소리에 덮이지 않으려고 목소리를 높였다.  
“내 사람이야!”


	16. Chapter 16

파도 아래에서 화답하듯 사람 그림자가 떠올랐다. 사진 속 녹색 옷을 입은 단발 미녀가. 세모는 오른팔로 리모를 자신에게 붙들어맨 채 왼팔을 시영에게 뻗었다.  
강철 골격이 피와 살을 뚫고 튀어나왔다. 검은 쇠갈고리가 시영을 노리고 날아들었다.  
시영이 미소지었다.  
-리모. 나 보고 싶지 않았어?  
“환상이 아니야.”  
어느새 훤빈이 다시 일어서 있었다. 세모와 리모의 바로 옆에서 속삭이고 있었다.  
“당신 부인은 당신과 함께 저 곳으로 가고 싶었어. 그래서 문을 열었었지. 하지만 당신은 따라가지 않았어.  
그때 이후 이제까지 저기서 당신을 기다리고 있었어. 그토록 오래, 사랑하는 남편과 해저에서 다시 만날 날만을 기다려왔어.”  
리모가 고개를 돌려 시영을 내려다보았다.  
세모는 그 고개를 자신 쪽으로 돌리고 싶었다. 그러나 오른팔은 리모의 허리를 감아 자신에게 붙이는 중이었고 왼팔은 날카로운 창이 되어 시영을 노리고 있었다.  
리모의 시야에도 그 창이 들어왔다.  
“안 돼!”  
문득 리모가 고개를 들고 세모를 보며 외쳤다.  
“세모야, 정신 차려!”  
세모는 듣지 못했다. 날카롭게 늘어난 강철 뼈대가 시영에게, 해저 도시에까지 뻗게 하는 데만 집중했다. 전부 찢어발겨 두 번 다시 리모를 유혹하지 못하도록.  
“세모야, 날 구하러 온 거지? 그럼 날 봐. 나 여기 있어.”  
리모는 세모의 팔에서 자기 팔을 빼내려 했다. 그러나 세모가 놔주지 않았다.  
“그 사람이 아니에요.”  
세모가 중얼거렸다.  
“당신 부인이 아니라고. 괴물이야. 저런 것 따라가게 놔둘 거 같아요?”  
가는 창이 시영의 이마를 뚫었다. 녹색 바닷물 속에 피가 적갈색으로 굽이치며 퍼져나갔다. 엷은 막처럼 퍼지는 피 아래서 시영이 웃었다.  
-리모.....  
“닥쳐!”  
세모가 먼저 외쳤다.  
“닥치라고! 리모한테서 떨어져, 괴물아!”  
창이 다섯 가닥으로 쫙 펴졌다. 리모가 반응하기도 전에 시영을 찌르고 쪼갰다. 밝은 녹색 물속에 붉은 핏물이 소용돌이쳤다.  
더 이상 시영의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 목소리도 들리지 않았다. 그래도 세모는 멈추지 않았다. 핏물 아래 가려진 고대 도시까지 전부 박살내고 싶었다.  
“그만, 그만해, 세모야!”  
리모가 소리지르다 문득 세모의 어깨 너머 훤빈을 보았다. 훤빈은 시영이 나타났을 때와 똑같이 웃고 있었다.  
“심연을 들여다본다는 건 정말 위험한 일이야. 그렇지?”  
소리지르려다 리모는 입술을 깨물었다. 언제 미쳐버릴지 모를 이런 일을 하면서 격정에 휩쓸리는 건 언제나 가장 위험한 일이었다.  
“세모야.”  
리모가 억지로 목소리를 낮추고 세모의 귓가에 조용히 속삭였다.  
“난 어디에도 가지 않았어. 네 앞에 있어.”  
세모의 거친 숨소리만이 돌아왔다. 세모의 땀방울이 코끝에 떨어졌다.  
“그렇게까지 하지 않아도 난 여기 있어. 그럴 필요가 없어.”  
핏물과 부서진 석재의 모래흙이 소용돌이가 되어 두 사람의 발끝을 스쳤다.  
여전히 자신과 세모를 비웃고 있는 훤빈을 보지 않으려고 애쓰며 리모는 이제 저릿해져 가는 팔을 움직였다. 세모의 오른팔은 이제 지쳐가는지 조금씩 힘이 빠져 움직일 만 해졌다.  
리모는 자신의 두 팔로 세모를 조심스럽게 쓸었다. 세모가 고개를 들었다.  
“리모....”  
“그래. 세모야.”  
세모의 눈에서 녹색 눈물이 흘러내렸다.  
“유령은 유령일 뿐이야. 우린 살아있어.”  
리모의 눈에서도 눈물이 흘러내렸다.  
시영이 그리웠다. 시신이 발견되지 않은 것이 뼈도 안 남기고 잡아먹힌 때문이 아니라 자신처럼 어딘가에 살아있기 때문이라고 믿으려 애써왔다. 자신을 지탱해줄 마지막 행복의 기억들은 전부 시영과 함께한 시간들이었다.  
그 사람이 고대 도시의 유령이 되어버렸다. 꿈속에서처럼 웃으며 자신을 바다 밑으로 유혹했다. 세모를 괴물로 만들려 했다.  
리모는 다시 세모의 왼팔을 보았다. 여전히 의수 대신 검고 긴 창이 바닷물을 휘젓고 있었다.  
“으......아!”  
세모가 팔을 움직이려 했다. 그러나 창은 말을 듣지 않았다.  
훤빈의 모습이 흐려지기 시작했다. 여전히 두 사람을 비웃으며. 자신의 할 일은 이미 끝났다는 듯이.  
-세상에 사랑보다 더 끔찍한 저주가 있을까  
사랑 말고 무엇이 사람을 이토록 갈기갈기 찢어놓을까  
그저 사랑에 빠졌을 뿐인데  
심장을 불태우고도 원망조차 할 수 없구나

세모가 비명을 지르며 왼팔을 휘둘렀다. 거대한 창이 훤빈이 있던 자리를 할퀴고 사방을 휘저었다.  
오순경과 제트의 비명 소리가 들렸다.  
“제트!”  
리모가 소리쳤다.  
“레이저 넷!”  
[레이저 넷! ....이라고 그러더라구!]  
세모의 왼팔에 레이저 그물이 휘감겼다. 세모는 버둥거리며 똑바로 서려고 애썼다.  
“세모! 리모 씨!”  
오순경이 제트 곁에서 소리질렀다. 다가올 엄두를 못 내고 있는 걸 보고 리모가 다시 소리쳤다.  
“이리 와주세요! 이걸 부숴야 합니다!”  
제트가 엔진을 울렸다. 오순경이 레이저 넷을 잡고 세모와 리모 곁으로 다가왔다. 그리고는 총을 빼들어 의수에 대고 쏘았다. 총알이 떨어질 때까지 쐈을 때 마침내 창이 끊어져나갔다. 검은 선이 되어 떨어져내린 의수를 삼키고 고대 도시의 환상이 흐려져갔다.  
세모의 비명이 점차 잦아들었다.  
“.....리모?”  
세모가 멍한 얼굴을 하고 리모를 바라보았다. 리모가 웃었다.  
“그래, 나야. 같이 가자.”  
네 사람 모두 제트에 올라탔다. 제트는 뚫고 들어왔던 창문으로 빠져나가 호텔 벽을 타고 달려내려갔다.

 

“모르겠어.”  
리모가 모니터에 띄워놓은 설계도를 한참이나 들여다본 끝에 도운이 고개를 저었다.  
“이건 그냥 훌륭한 의수 골격일 뿐이야. 작동 프로그램과 마찬가지로 비과학적인 부분은 전혀 없어. 나보고 만들라고 해도 이렇게 만들어냈을 거야.”  
도운은 억지웃음을 지으며 리모를 돌아보았다.  
“가능했다면 말이지. 이런 걸 만들어내다니 넌 역시 천재야.”  
리모는 창백한 얼굴을 돌려버렸다. 도운도 어설픈 노력을 포기했다.  
“그 의수족에 쓴 마법은 겉부분을 좀더 진짜 팔답게 한 환각 마법뿐이었어.”  
리모가 벌써 몇 번째인지도 모르게 중얼거렸다.  
“세모가 달고 다녀야 하는 것에 마법을 쓴 자체가 실수였던 거야. 마법 걸린 단도를 가지고 다니는 것과는 완전히 다른 문제인데. 세모의 몸의 일부분인데.”  
“리모.”  
도운이 손을 내밀어 리모의 손을 잡았다.  
“넌 세모를 위해 최선을 다했어. 그리고 결국 두 사람 다 살았어.”  
“최선을 다하는 것만 갖고는 부족해. 내가 의수족을 만들고 제트를 만든 건 세모를 위해서였어. 세모를 위해 존재해야 할 물건이 세모를 해치려고 했어.”  
뿌리칠 듯 흔드는 리모의 손을 도운이 한결 더 세게 쥐었다.  
“제트는 세모를 제대로 구했어. 그렇지?”  
리모는 잠시 침묵하다 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그러니까 숨 좀 돌려.”  
리모는 기운 없이 끄덕이고 소파에 앉았다.  
도운 말대로였다. 정신적 충격이 클 때일수록 그 충격의 원인을 외면하지 않으면서도 평정을 잃지 말아야 했다.  
대부분의 마법을 쓰는 조사자들은 그런 조건을 충족시키려 애쓰느니 술과 ‘기억 흐림’ 주문으로 감당하기 힘든 기억들을 지워버린다고 했다. 리모도 주문은 배워 뒀다. 그리고 이제까지 단 한 번도 쓰지 않았다.  
잊어야 할 정도로 그의 정신을 뒤흔드는 기억은 언제나 맞서 싸운 괴물들의 끔찍한 외양이 아니라 이 모든 일이 그에게서 앗아간 것들-도운, 시영과 함께 보낸 시간들이었기 때문이었다. 잊을 수 없었다. 잊어서는 안 되었다.  
차라리 제정신을 파먹게 놔두겠다고 생각했다. 그 빈 자리에 적개심과 복수심을 대신 채워넣으면 된다고 생각해왔다.  
시영을 위해서라면 미쳐도 상관없다고 생각해왔다. 세모를 만날 때까지.  
고개를 들어 도운을 바라보았다. 휠체어에 앉고 좀 나이들었을 뿐 여전히 행복해 보이고 푸근해보이는 친구를.  
“도운.”  
리모가 주저하며 물었다.  
“너는 어떻게 살아온 거야? 습격당하지도 않고 습격하지도 않으면서, 정말 평화롭게 사는 거 가능했어?”  
“부끄럽지만, 그래.”  
도운이 씁쓸히 긍정했다.  
“네가 이렇게 사는 줄도 모르고.”  
리모는 더 말하지 못했다.  
이제부터라도 전부 때려치우고 세모와 도운네 가족과 함께 평범하게 살아보면 어떨까 생각하고 있었다. 시영의 사진 같은 것 전부 태워버리고.  
그러나 그걸로 전부 끝낼 수 있을까? 도운도 결국 다시 이 일에 휘말렸다. 오순경은 두 번째 현장에서 충격받은 나머지 아무 것도 기억 못하는 척 하며 겨우 매스컴과 윗선의 관심을 피하는 중이었다.  
이 일을 하다보면 멀쩡하고 선량하던 사람이 광기에 압도되어 원치 않게 추종자나 괴물로 전락한 경우도 듣게 된다. 시영도 그런 피해자였던 것 아닐까. 사고를 주도한 것도 자신을 해저 도시로 유혹한 것도 시영이 아니라 희생물의 탈을 쓴 괴물이었고 시영은 그토록 오래 고통스러워한 것 아닐까.  
진실인지는 영원히 알 수 없을 것이다. 그러나 그렇게 생각해두면 앞으로 버티기는 더 쉬울 것이다.  
“리모.”  
도운의 말에 생각이 중단되었다.  
“혼자 그렇게 고민할 일이면 말을 해.”  
“어, 응.”  
리모는 멍하니 중얼거렸다. 정말로 도운이 살아서 자신 곁에 있다는 실감이 갑자기 들었다.  
이제 다시 혼자가 아니었다.  
“넌 뭐든 말도 안 하고 혼자 고민해서 탈이야. 친구가 왜 있다고 생각하는 거야?”  
“그러게.”  
리모가 다시 중얼거렸다. 그리고 도운에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“정말 살아있어. 살아있고 제정신이야.”  
“그래. 나 여기 있어.”  
리모가 조용히 도운을 끌어안았다.  
“같이.....다시 시작하자.”  
“응.”  
도운이 마주 안으며 리모를 토닥였다.  
“나도 더는 그런 일 없었던 척 하고 살 수 없겠지. 너한테 많이 배워야 할 것 같아. 가르쳐줄 거지?”  
“그래. 대책없이 아무 데나 뛰어들지 않는다고 약속하면.”  
“그게 네가 할 소리냐?”  
도운이 가볍게 타박했다.  
“너야말로 세모 생각해서라도 네 몸 챙겨. 세모가 네 걱정에 병 날 지경이었다고.”  
리모가 도운을 안은 채 움찔했다.  
세모. 사실은 세모야말로 지금 가장 도피하고 싶은 상대이자 그래서는 안 되는 상대였다.  
아빠라고 불러달라고 부탁도 하고 눈치도 주고 해봤지만 언제나 그 아이에게 자신은 리모였다.  
처음엔 난데없이 인생이 꼬인 데 대한 반항이라고 생각했다. 그래서 최대한 세모에게만은 보통의 학창생활을 누리게 해주려고 했다.  
세모가 거기 만족하지 못하는 게 눈에 보여도 마찬가지였다. 자기 방어를 위한 최소한의 주문과 기술을 가르쳐주고 좀더 ‘아빠답게’ 세모와의 시간을 늘려보려고도 하고, 자신에게 일이 터졌을 때에 대비해 또봇까지 새로 만들면서, 이 위태로운 부자놀이에 근본적인 문제가 있었다는 건 깨닫지 못했다.  
세모는 그날 자신을 끌어안고 무엇을 말하고 싶었을까? 무엇을 하고 싶었을까?  
“리모?”  
도운의 목소리에 다시 불안한 기색이 섞인 걸 깨닫고 리모는 팔을 풀며 물러났다.  
“세모한테 뭐라고 해야 되나 고민이 돼서.”  
도운의 얼굴이 다시 풀어졌다.  
“고민할 시간에 가서 얼굴 보여줘. 이렇게 무사히 잘 있으니 걱정 말라고.”  
“응. 그래야겠네.”  
리모는 힘들게 미소지었다.  
역시 이런 걸 도운에게 의논할 수는 없었다. 세모를 사춘기에 잠시 불안정해진 아들로 대해야 할지, 아니면 어떻게 대해야 할지.  
하지만 도운의 말도 옳았다. 자신은 세모 앞에 나타나야 했다. 죽지도 떠나지도 않았음을 보여줘야 했다.  
리모는 도운과 함께 1층 정비실로 올라갔다. 제트와 제로 옆에 세모가 앉아있었다.  
긴 바지로 가려진 왼 다리는 비상용으로 구비해뒀던 보통의 플라스틱 의족이었다. 긴팔 셔츠로 가려진 왼팔 역시 마찬가지의 플라스틱 의수였다.  
리모는 그 앞에 몸을 숙여 세모와 눈을 맞췄다.  
“세모야.”  
세모가 눈을 들고 리모를 보았다. 리모는 웃으며 세모를 보고 있었다.  
“가자. 의수족 새로 만들어야지.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 완결입니다........  
> 리모가 세모의 마음을 얼마나 알아줄지, 어떤 해결책을 낼지는 오픈엔딩으로 가기로 했습니다. 그래도 적어도 리모는 세모가 자신을 어떻게 사랑하는지 인정하기로 했습니다.


End file.
